


After Everything You've Done

by DoctorWhat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 needs a hug, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reforming!Master, Slow Burn, Thoschei, Toxic Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, dark themes, the master and the doctor both change gradually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 45,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhat/pseuds/DoctorWhat
Summary: The Master needs the Doctor’s help.The Cyberium is growing, more powerful and mightier than ever.The Master and the Doctor form an uneasy alliance, which soon turns into a dangerous infatuation with each other.The product of this is something else. Something far more terrifying and beautiful for the both of them.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics





	1. This Is Just The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short first chapter! This is a slow burn story but trust me I think it’s worth it :) hopefully you will get hooked like i did when writing it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a quick disclaimer.
> 
> It goes without saying that the Doctor/the Master have a very unhealthy dynamic in this story.  
> I do not condone any of the Master or the Doctor's actions in piece of fiction.

“Surprised to see you here again.” She heard a drawling voice from behind her. She knew straight away who that voice belonged to. To no surprise, she turned around to see the Master. They stared at each other. His eyes were gleaming in the sunlight. He almost looked sad. “Look at all the pretty little shapes the smoke makes!” The Master continued, “You’ve been visiting for a while, haven’t you? So have I, but I’ve kept my distance.”

She shouldn’t be here. Looking at the ruins of Gallifrey did not help. It just made her angry, and she couldn’t afford to be angry. She was dangerous when she was angry. She didn’t want to be that. She walked towards her Tardis, silently. But then the Master stopped her in her tracks.  
“Why do you look so often?”

“To remind myself of the pain you have caused me.” She said, turning to look at him, savagely. She was angry now.

The Master looked tearful, and incredibly happy - like he was touched. He liked to cause an effect on her. It was the best thing. He had her attention.

“I feel that pain too. But I did what needed to be done.” He said, softly. “Do you not remember burning Gallifrey yourself, once upon a time?”

“What do you want?” She snapped, in pain.

“What I’ve always wanted.”

The Doctor stayed silent, slightly afraid now, uneasy. She didn’t quite know what he had always wanted. She could make guesses - lots of guesses. She knew him very well. But he was also erratic, and changeable.

“You _should_ be afraid, Doctor-”

“Get _out_ of my head.” She said, through bared teeth, roughly shoving him out of her mind. He had got inside her head - been reading her thoughts.

“-Because what I’m going to say next will hurt you.” He continued,

“ _What_?” She asked, incredulously. “What could possibly hurt me more than what you’ve already done?”

“ _We’re the same_.” He said, simply. And the Doctor felt blood rushing to her head, heat rising.

“No we’re not.” She laughed, cruelly, in horror, and _disgust._

“Well, not _quite_ the same. I’m not a _coward_. I’m not afraid of who I am - who I _have_ to be. What I was _made_ for.”

“What do you _seriously_ want? For me to be like _you_?”

“You already are.” He said smiling, almost apologetically. “I just want you to admit it. For once. _This time.”_ He added, his teeth gritted.

“You came all the way here - _for_ _this_?” She shouted, perplexed. “You _wasted_ a trip!” She whispered, smiling.

The Master was curiously watching the Doctor.... as though she was a particularly interesting hobby of his. She felt desperately alone, and he knew he had triggered this for her. He loved causing an effect on her, he felt ravenous for her attention.

She was vulnerable. With the Master so nearby, and their telepathic bond, the she knew the he could sense her thoughts and emotions. She tried to suppress them - hide them away from him. Her soul was unprotected, left for the Master to pick at and study. The mental barriers protecting herself from him had been broken down somehow. Her chest felt tight from the anxiety.

_But then, it was like a calm wave swept over her._

Her legs felt shaky and weak, as though she had just run for very long time and fast. The Doctor sat down where she was standing, on the grassy hill, over looking the Citadel. She stared at the fire and the smoke.

The Master stood over her, and the Doctor strangely found his presence calming. She didn’t trust the Master, but somehow, that didn’t matter to her anymore. Nothing mattered to her, in this moment.

They could have been looking at the Citadel for weeks or hours, she didn’t know.

“The Time Lords are gone. Everything’s mine now.” He said, quietly.

“No one deserves that power.”

“But I _do_ have that power. And I don’t give a _damn_ if I don’t _deserve_ it.”

“I’m leaving.” She sighed, making her way towards her Tardis.

“You don’t even know who you are! You _never_ have!” He called after her, “But I do.”

A sharp crack, and everything went dark.


	2. Bad Morning!

The Doctor woke up, suddenly. She could feel the vibrations of powerful machinery below her. Her head hurt a lot as she got up.

“Oh, _hello_! Welcome back! You’re awake! Good morning! Or should I say _bad-morning_ , you know how I get them mixed up.” The Doctor’s heart sank at the sound of that voice.

“This is a _Cyber ship._ ” She said, blankly. 

There was a Cybermaster standing in the corner of the room.

“Where are we?”

“Gallifrey.”

“Are you happy here then? Serving your _Master_.” She said bitterly, directly to the Cybermaster.

“We have no concept of happiness. It is irrelevant.” It replied, coldly.

“I know _happiness_ , actually!” The Master said, jumping up and laughing childishly. “It’s really _very lovely_. You should try it once in a while, Doctor!”

She stood up, carefully taking in her surroundings.

"I could feel it, you know, when you saw me again.” He bit his lower lip, sly and somehow coquettish. “You were relieved."

Something ran through the Doctor's veins at that, a warm sort of shiver.

“Whatever gave you that impression?” She responded, coldly.

“I survived the Death Particle on Gallifrey... and so did they,” He continued, pointing at the Cybermaster.

“I wasn’t relieved. I was surprised.” She snapped.

She could sense he _knew_ she was hiding the truth. She _cringed_ , screwing her eyes shut in embarrassment.

“Surprised?” He laughed, maniacally, “Oh Doctor, _seriously_? You know you can’t lie to me, right? Surprised that I escaped death? I do it all the time! No... When you saw me, you felt something _else_ , I know it.” He chuckled, “You can’t hide from me.”

“Can I go now?” She said, impassively. 

There was a silence as he stared at her. His glare was hard and cold. She didn’t flinch - not even slightly.

“You kept me in a vault, Doctor, for _so long_ , waiting for me to change. And I have. I _understand_ empathy now.” He sighed, “I’ve found myself... strangely interested in you recently - _fond, maybe_?” The Doctor didn’t bother arguing with him. He stood up. “So it’s your choice. Continue being my prisoner. Or... the other option.” He laughed, “I think I already know your answer.”


	3. An Infinite Army

The next day, the Doctor found herself alone in the Vault. Earth felt so very far away.

The Vault door opened, and the Master walked in, and with a clang, he threw something on the ground in front of her. It was a Dalek eyestalk. 

“We went hunting,” He said, ironically, “Easy.” 

“Wow.” She said, impassively.

“We’ll be taking on the entire Dalek empire soon!” He said, excitedly.

“And you’ll rage war upon the entire universe, I suppose - the usual?” She said “How many are there of you? Ten?” She said, sarcastically. 

“Good point - partner! Very good point.” He said, “As I said before, Doctor, you’re adopted mother isn’t the only person who can experiment. We need more Cybermasters, Doctor.”

“You haven’t got any Time Lord bodies left to convert - they were destroyed.” She said, calmly. 

“Yes! Correct, correct.” He continued, “I don’t think that will be a problem though,” He said, shrugging. 

“What do you mean?”

There was a loud clicking noise, and the Vault door opened again. Three Cybermasters walked in, and one of them reached to shove the Doctor into a different placement.

She was placed on a platform that had risen on the ground. The Doctor felt her body become rigid. A paralysis field, like the one he had used when he had sent her into the Matrix. She gasped, as she felt some of the air in her lungs being momentarily crushed by the force of the field around her.

“A long time ago, Tecteun created the Time Lords, from your DNA. So I figured the obvious, we could do it again.” 

She was now connected to a computer, which was making steady, quiet beeping noises according to her heart rate. It was beeping quite fast at the moment. “In the future, you’ll be thankful, that I didn’t wait for your co-operation, Doctor. No time like the present.” He said, “Relax! This can be a perfectly pleasant experience!” He laughed, noticing her hearts beating very fast. “The Cyberium means you no harm.”

She didn’t say anything - she just breathed. In and out, she needed to keep her sanity. She couldn’t let the Master’s mind games work on her. But her breathing was tight and short because of the Paralysis Field, it was uncomfortable.

“Splicing genes, right?” He said, “Should be easy. Now, if you please.” 

“What?”

“Regeneration energy.” He said, nonplussed. 

“No.” She said firmly. “I’m not helping you.” She said, chuckling savagely with aggravation. It was exhausting to talk when breathing was so tricky.

“Alright.” He said, as his hands started to glow like fire. He touched her face, and this triggered regeneration energy to heat from her own self. “There we go.” He said.

The Doctor tried to stop it from within her, but it had turned into a tap that she couldn’t switch off.

“You need to-“ She gasped, “Pass the regeneration gene onto another organism. Then convert them,” She breathed, “Into Cyber armour.”

“Yes, and it seems, you have unlimited supplies of regeneration energy. And that means, infinite soldiers - forever!” And he laughed.

“Nothing lasts forever.” She spat. 

“I think you might,” He said curiously. 

“You know you could still kill me, right?” She said, scornfully, “I don’t feel... very well...” She said quietly, and she could feel her eyes shutting, it was unstoppable.


	4. Manufacturing a Cybermaster

She woke up. It took her eyes a little while to adjust to the light, but when they had focused, her hearts did a small flip. 

She was lying down in a bed of sorts, a glass capsule, attached to medical equipment. Outside of the capsule, she could see a metal ceiling - and nothing more. 

She automatically hammered on the glass in front, it was just instinct, she wanted to get out. She shouted and hit the glass with no luck, for what felt like minutes. 

Then she stopped, realising that she was tired. She put her arms back down to her sides, and lay there, looking out at the ceiling protected by the glass barrier directly in front of her. She realised it was now easy to breathe. She could also sense oxygen being pumped directly into her blood through a tube inserted into the back of one of her arms - no lungs required. 

She hadn’t found breathing easy before - in The Paralysis Field, she remembered. Had whatever the Master experimented worked? 

Suddenly, a Cybermaster appeared to be looking at her from above. She couldn’t hear anything from the outside of the capsule, otherwise she would have heard the Cybermaster walking. The capsule was sound proofed. The silence was deafening. All she could hear was the soft sound of her breathing. She stared up at the Cybermaster, wondering what it was going to do next.

And then the capsule opened. She sat up slowly, gaining her focus. She stood up, and her legs were shaking slightly under her weight. She stepped out of the Capsule, and walked to the other side of the room - as far away from it as she could. She leaned against the wall, and slid to the ground, her knees tucked under her chin. Her back felt cool against the metal room.

The Master strode in a few minutes later. He looked around the room sarcastically, then pretended to spot the Doctor. He looked down, and said “Oh, hello,” as though he were disappointed to see her so low.

“So you’re just the Cyberium’s pet now?”

“Not exactly.” He said, bending his knees to talk at her level. “We have a very close bond,” He said, pointing at his chest, his hearts.

“It’s living inside of you.”

“Yeah,” He said, “Not at all jealous?”

“No.” She said calmly,

“Not even a little bit?” He waited. “Not even a tiny weeny bit?”

The Master stood up. 

“Come on,” He said, gesturing for her to follow him. He walked out of the room - and the door began to shut slowly behind him. She didn’t want to follow him, but she most certainly did not want to stay trapped in this room. She got up, and walked out quickly behind him before the door shut. He was walking down a brightly lit corridor. All metal inside this advanced Cyber ship. The Doctor followed.

They reached a part of the ship which had an orange glow to it - and the Doctor could see why when she entered. There was a large glass wall, and she could see Gallifrey again. There were two Cybermasters in the room. She stared at it for a few moments, before turning around quickly to face the opposite way. She didn’t want to look at her destroyed home. 

She felt a light touch on her shoulder. She immediately wanted to shake the hand off. “Just look,” He said, calmly, “It’s delightful, I promise.” All at once, the touch felt warm, and inviting, and she felt tempted to look. She slowly tilted her head to the side, to look at Gallifrey.

Immediately, she wished she hadn’t. She watched the Citadel, and tears began to stream silently down her face. She looked at the Master, and suddenly wanted to attack him - hurt him. Make him feel the pain she was feeling. She couldn’t understand why he had done it. The Timeless Child wasn’t anything close to a worthy excuse. 

She hit him, slamming him against the nearby wall, drawing blood on the face. She took something out of his pocket whilst he was distracted. He didn’t object though, which made her incensed and she pushed him away.

“I hate you.” She said. 

“I know.” He said, as he reached for her. Now, it was her who was hit against the wall, as she tried to remove his fingers from her neck. “You know, we’d both be disappointed if someone killed you and it wasn’t me.” He whispered, in her ear. And eventually, he released her, walking away and she breathed deeply. 

She pulled out his laser screwdriver, which was hidden behind her back. She had removed it from his pocket. 

He laughed, crazed, and so did she, before suddenly pointing it right at him, and he stopped laughing immediately.

“I thought you’d changed.” She said. “I thought it was time for us to become friends again.” She whispered. “But then you did all of this. You turned Bill into a Cyberman. You’re apart of the Cyberium now.” She said, horrified.

“Yeah,” He said, reminiscently, “Good times.”

“You’re going to let me off this ship, or I’m going to see how many regenerations you have left.” 

“You don’t use weapons.” He said, calmly.

He began to walk up to her. He was close now - close enough so he could take it off her. But still, she did not use the weapon on him.

He put his hand over her hand, removed her fingers, and took back his laser screwdriver. 

“You could have won. But you just don’t have it in you to kill. I know you.” He said, plainly. He paused. “There’s something I’d like you to see.”

“You look ill.” She said. He ignored her,

“Alright! Bring it in!” He said, excitedly, clapping his hands. A young boy was dragged into the Doctor’s view by Cybermasters.

The Doctor moved instinctively to do something, but she was grabbed by a Cybermaster behind her. The Doctor shouted, and the Master laughed. “I picked him especially.” He said loudly, over the boy’s screams and the Doctor’s objections, “Small - less to throw away, you know.” He said,

“Don’t touch him!” The Doctor bellowed. The Master roared with laughter again, deranged. He liked causing a reaction in the Doctor. He looked over to one of the Cybermasters who was holding a syringe, and nodded. It came over, and inserted the syringe into the boy’s neck. The Doctor had become silent, only the boys shouts were audible now. She hoped with all of her heart that it wouldn’t work. Both would be heartbreaking, but it would be better if the child died then become a Cybermaster - one of his monsters. The Doctor waited, watching the child closely. The Doctor flinched, as the boy fell to the ground and started convulsing violently. She couldn’t reach the child - she was being held back by the Cybermasters. And then silence. 

“Oh, well that’s a shame!” The Master said, but there was no hint of sorry in his voice. The child looked dead. The Doctor couldn’t see him breathing anymore. His body was deadly still. 

But then - “Oh, wait!” He said, smiling at the Doctor. Looking at the child, she felt her body shudder. The boy was regenerating. There was bright golden light from his hands and face. She squinted her eyes as the light was so blinding. Over the sound of energy, she could hear the Master laughing - he was jumping up and down, absolutely ecstatic. His experiment had worked. And then it stopped. The child’s face had changed completely. The Doctor found herself breathing very fast, staring at the new boy’s face.

“Master - just look at what you’re doing. Just stop.” She said, panicked. With his back turned, he smiled slightly when she used his name.

“Wonderful.” He bent down on his toes to look at the child. He brought the child to its feet by pulling it up by the collar. “Exciting, isn’t it?” He said, happily. “Convert him.” 

The Cybermasters put the child on a Cyber conversion table. With a click, the child’s arms and legs were bound to the table by metal cuffs. 

“Best not to squirm. We’ll try to cut you up in the correct places. But you know me - shaky hands.” He chuckled, waving at the Doctor. She felt sick. “Do you want to see, or? No, I know your hearts wouldn’t be able to stand it. Let me.” He laughed, standing in front of her, with his hands stretched out, ironically protecting her view from what was about to happen. It was patronising, but she was sort of glad. 

The screams were the worst thing. She opened her eyes briefly, to see massive pieces of metal machinery behind the Master, busily working. There were crunching sounds, and cutting sounds, and sawing, and grinding sounds. The whole process took twenty minutes.

The Master stepped back. What was left of the child, was encased in a cold metal suit. You wouldn’t be able to tell that the thing in front of her used to be a child, for it was the same size as the rest of the Cybermasters. Cold, emotionally stripped, and deadly. The child was completely gone - practically dead. 

“What have you done?” She mumbled.

“Behold! Your new Cybermaster, Doctor!” 

The Cybermaster stood up, robotically, unthinking. 

“Left!” It turned to the left. “Right!” It turned to the right. “Left! Right! Left! Right!” And it turned in each direction appropriately. “Do you want to have a go? It’s really fun!” He looked over to the Doctor and shrugged, “Suit yourself,” 

The Doctor had become limp in the Cybermasters grasp. She wasn’t fighting back anymore - the child was already lost.

She couldn’t bring herself to look at the newly converted Cybermaster, so she looked at the floor instead. She felt flattened and disconsolate - it was too late. There was nothing she could do for this child. It was over. She felt like she was shrinking. The Master had seen to everything.

“Just release her,” He said, irritatedly. “It’s embarrassing - watching you stand there so defeated.” The Cybermasters holding her let her free. She walked towards the new Cybermaster slowly, and touched its face, looking up into its blank eye holes, to see if she could find anything left of the child. But there was nothing.


	5. Time To Conquer The Universe

For the past few days, the Doctor hadn’t spoken to the Master. She had been kept in the vault. But in this time, she had been able to think. She wanted to help the Master - save him, if she could, from his own terrible fate. 

She was in the Paralysis Field again, and felt her body tense with stillness.

“I win,” He whispered, with a hint of a smile on his face. “Just say it.” She stayed silent. He walked closer to her, until his face was so close to hers that she could feel his breathe. “Tell me I win.” She let her gaze flick up to meet his, and managed to snarl, “You win.”

She had failed. The Master had the power to create more Cybermasters now. She had allowed him to destroy that child’s life, and so many more to come. 

He cackled at that, jumping up and down, he clapped his hands, and then he stood scarily still, his eyes boring into hers as he whispered. “I know.” 

She felt a pinch on her arm, as a Cybermaster took something - presumably her DNA for further Cybermasters.

The cage around her vanished. Her body ached. Pain shot through her legs and arms as she hit the cold floor.

The Master came and sat next to her, “You go flying off in your little blue box... Saving the good guys, defeating the bad guys.” He stopped. 

The Master stood up, and walked in the direction towards his Tardis. Hesitantly, she followed.

He set the controls, “Stay in the Tardis with me.” He said, casually.

He pulled a lever, and the TARDIS moved. They landed, and the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors. 

“War.” He said. In the distance, there were sounds of explosions and shrieks of “Exterminate!” The sky was burnt with smokey clouds and red light. There were horrified, heart-wrenching screams of children, and women and men. They were standing on a hill, a distance away from the main source of the action at the moment, but it was clear this terror continued all over the planet. “Well, not War. More like a slaughter, extermination.” He said. “It’s a Dalek Prison Camp - this entire planet is... And those people have slaved away all they can, so the Dalek’s have decided it’s time for them to die.” There was a larger explosion, and the Doctor shuddered. “People don’t last long in these camps. A couple of days, tops. And look - there are thousands. Perhaps even millions across the whole surface of this planet. A massive slaughterhouse. Thousands being killed each day, and thousands being brought here each day.” 

The Doctor felt surprisingly empty, staring down at these people suffering in the distance. They were miles away, and she could hear their screams from this distance, but still, she felt detached. 

“These are the people, even you can’t save, Doctor.” He said, viciously,  
“Go ahead, try and save one, or ten even, if you feel like it.” 

The Doctor almost wanted to say, ‘What would be the point?’ There were thousands suffering there, and she could not save them all. She could likely only save a couple, if any. She had never visited a Dalek Prison Camp for this exact reason.

“Mind you,” He said, “Our presence is about to be detected in around... Ooh, I don’t know, ten rels.”

“I know,” She said, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled, she could see hope. “Wait, how many seconds are in a rel?” 

“I don’t know,” He said, quickly, 

“Ah,” 

“Unknown intruders detected in out of bound area!” A Dalek shrieked. 

“Identify!” The Dalek was landing on the hillside from the sky, looking directly at the intruders. “You are not human.” It continued. “Scans detect binary vascular systems! Identify!” 

“I’m the Doctor.” She said. The Dalek backed away slightly, as though she had just pulled out a deadly weapon. It quickly readjusted to this news though, and become no longer fearful - but blood thirsty, excited. “You will be taken for extermination.” It was interrupted though, when a Cybermaster teleported behind it, tracking the signal of the TARDIS. With an explosion, the Dalek’s sloppy insides were all over the floor, and partly on the Doctor - it’s casing broken.

“Ew,” He said, wiping some off her face with his sleeve, then trying to shake it off. 

“What have you done?” She said, staring at the mess that used to be a Dalek.

“Whoops,” He said casually, grabbing the Doctor’s hand and pulling her into the Tardis: “Let’s gooo.” The Master started to fly the TARDIS energetically. The Doctor stood there, still in shock. She didn’t object to seeing a Dalek splattered all over the floor, but she knew that he had just started a possibly devastating war.

“Well, we couldn’t have you being exterminated!” He said, defensively,

“I could have dealt with the Daleks. I don’t need your help.” She said threateningly, right in his face. 

“Don’t try to scare me, Doctor.” He said, his childish and excitable facade fading quickly. 

“If you want to go back into the vault, then you can. Doesn’t make a difference to me - I was just being kind.” He smiled, viciously. 

The Tardis landed. He was about to walk out, when he stopped in the doorway,  
“You have to choose your side. You’re either with me, or against me.” He said.

He opened the doors and shouted, “Attention!” The Doctor’s heart froze, as she saw thousands of Cybermasters - maybe more, on a massive deck of the Cyber Ship. They saluted to their Master, each of them hammered their fist to their metal chests in unison. 

“Time to conquer the universe, Doctor.” He said, holding out his hand for her.


	6. You Have To Choose Your Side

The Doctor was sat in the Master’s TARDIS, thinking. “You have to choose your side,” - was what the Master has said.

It was true. She couldn’t continue playing along with the Master’s games if she was going to fight the Cybermasters.

She could just run away... But if she did that, she would leave him to his own terrible fate. She wanted to save him. He could change, she knew it. It had to be true. They were the only two left. She needed him. If only they could leave together. 

She had to save him. She couldn’t allow him to ruin himself. He had already killed so many people. She wanted to protect his soul.

“You want...” She corrected herself, “The Cyberium wants to destroy the Daleks.” She said, breaking the silence. Even after all of this time. The Time Lords were now emotionless Cybermasters and the goal was still to destroy the Daleks. The Time War, all over again. “And then what?”

Now, he was interested. He stood up from the wire he was soldering underneath the console, and sat down next to her on a ledge. He was glad she had finally spoken up - she had been quiet for days. He didn’t say anything though, he just sat there, looking at her, a trace of a smile on his face. 

“Well, what?” She repeated, feeling uncomfortable, avoiding his glare. 

“Oh, you know... Conquer everything,” He shrugged, smiling still. The Doctor looked up into his face properly. She could tell he was playing a game, but felt an irresistible urge to play along. Games instead of mass-murder. She knew he wasn’t being serious at the moment, which made her feel relieved. She thought it was better to play games, then to actually cause devastation to the universe. 

“I don’t want you to conquer everything.” She said, quietly. 

“Well,” He said wildly, “Distract me!” throwing his arms up. “Maybe I won’t, if you keep me interested.”

Maybe he won’t... That was a start. She could build on that. It didn’t matter that the Master was treating this as a game, she could make it real. 

“I don’t know what to do.” She stood up.

“Just choose me. Forget about the Cyberium. Just me.” He said, standing up too. The Doctor’s hearts started racing as she noticed how close they were. She desperately wanted to step back, but she didn’t want to seem as though she was afraid, or submitting to him. So she just stood there, her face showing no signs of anxiety. 

“I already have.” She said, feeling weak in the knees. “After everything you’ve done, all the people you’ve killed... It doesn’t matter to me. We’re the only ones left.”

“But don’t you see?” He said, quickly, “We’re not the last ones. I have rebuilt The New Time Lord empire, and we will rise higher than ever before,” He laughed, ecstatic. “We have the Time Lords, right here,” He said, pointing out of the TARDIS doors. She didn’t agree with him. The only reason she would ever want to stay was to help him, not the Cybermasters. They were not her own kind, they never would be. But the Master was.

The Doctor thought about her fam back on Earth briefly, before being interrupted...

The Doctor was snapped out of her thoughts when the Master’s hand grabbed her jaw, “No. Don’t think about them.” He hissed. “They’re irrelevant.”

“Listen to me.” She urged, “I’m telling you, I want to help you. I forgive you, after everything you’ve done.” She said, softly. He leaned away a little, and smiled slightly - he was surprised. He could see her lip trembling slightly.

“Help me?” He said, quietly. 

The Doctor could feel herself shaking. She thought she could be making a terrible decision, but she had decided, nonetheless. Whether she would stick with the decision to the end, she didn’t know. She was going to try to help him.


	7. Take This Universe Apart, And Put It Back Together Again

She had to keep reminding herself of why she was doing what she was doing. She had to keep checking that she hadn’t just been brainwashed, or allowed herself to go down a darker path. She wanted to help him, become good. She could treat him as one of her friends. Maybe then he’d understand what it meant to be good.

The Master smirked, and it suddenly dawned upon the Doctor as to why. She had never been good at hiding her thoughts - and the Master was very good at telepathy.

“Try to get out of my head.” She said.

“I can’t help it,” He said, casually.

That was true, to some extent. The Doctor and the Master could sometimes read each other’s thoughts with no control, or even sometimes without realising it. 

Because of this connection, it was very difficult to lie to each other. For this reason, they had a mutual trust between them, so no matter how much they hated each other at the time, how much blood was spilt, they always had a bond.

The Master and the Doctor watched the conversion chamber - it had been expanded massively. She felt disgusted and strangely sorry for the Master, as well as the innocent people being converted. At least Cybermasters were unable to feel pain.

“I want you to be good.” She said, unexpectedly. It had popped out of her head all of a sudden. 

“Teach me.” He said, quietly. 

She felt a recklessness that she had never felt before. She had spent weeks feeling tense, and she could feel herself letting go - like her soul was lightening. She couldn’t help it, it was an excellent coping mechanism. 

She had been kept in a Judoon prison for six months, and barely escaped. Then, got into trouble with the Daleks on Earth, and now, she was with him. The Master. They weren’t at each other’s throats, she wanted to be on the same side as him. She wanted to show him kindness so he could understand it too.

“Please, let’s leave this place, leave all of this evil behind. You don’t need the Cybermasters. Let go of the Cyberium. I can help you.” She had moved closer to him, without even thinking. She wanted to touch his face, or hold his hands, but she didn’t find herself able to. 

“I see you. The little things you’re always trying to hide. You’re so close.” He said, softly. He was smiling.

“I see you too.” She uttered. 

“We could take this universe apart, and put it back together again."

A moment later, he kissed her. It was a soft, quick kiss on the lips, and then they both pulled away, confused. 

But he then moved forward again, just skimming her lips with his, as though he were teasing her. But she wasn’t teased for long.

She kissed him, and he returned the kiss, slowly and passionately, as though it were precious. They moved away from each other eventually, after what seemed like ages. 

“That was fun,” He said, slightly out of breathe, grinning, 

She didn’t know what to say - she felt humiliated and angry. She had let her guard down. “Oh, the look on your face, Doctor.” He smiled, eyes gleaming.

Having fun with the Master made her feel concerned. What they had done was crazy, just like the Master, and she didn’t like that. She had joined in, just as much as the him.

She had always believed that showing love was a good thing. So why had that felt so wrong? Why did it feel as though the Master had different intentions?

She didn’t say anything, she just grabbed her coat, taking one last look at him.


	8. Soldiers Who Felt No Fear

In Time Lord culture, intimacy was taboo. The Master was insane, so that didn’t matter to him at all. The Doctor had often discarded these rules, as she was different to most Time Lords. But even so, what she had done felt wrong. She had enjoyed it, and that felt very wrong. She felt disturbed by her own feelings.

When their lips had touched, she had sensed his thoughts. She had known in that instant that he didn’t want to become good. And yet... Her desire took over, and she didn’t care. She just wanted him. However she could get him - good or not. 

The Master followed. She was speed-walking through the ship, just to get away.

What she saw around her, was immense, and powerful, and terrifying. A Cyber ship, packed with soldiers, who felt no fear. 

There was a thundering boom and the ground shook slightly, which made her grab onto something for support standing. 

She ran over to a window to see outside. Up in the sky, thousands of Cyber ships were launching outside of the atmosphere - ready for war across the universe.

He came towards her, so they were standing next to each other, “Exciting, right?” He said, searching her face for any signs of agreement. 

“I have to leave.” She said, staring out of the window, she didn’t want to see whatever emotion was there on his face. “If you won’t come with me, I’m leaving on my own.”

“Why leave? You like it here with me.” He said, slyly smiling, and he could see a flicker of mayhem stir behind his eyes. Had he also sensed her thoughts when they had kissed? She felt embarrassed, ashamed of herself. “You know what I think, Doctor? I think you’re enjoying this. I think you’ve been around humans for far too long and somebody who can match you, think just as fast as you, is exciting for you.”

He wasn’t exactly wrong. In fact, he was spot on, which made her feel uneasy.

The little boy who was converted, forced into a cold metal cyber suit came into the foreground of her mind. That wasn’t her fault, but she still felt ashamed that she had kissed him not long afterwards. 

She was a fool for trying to help him.  
“I’m made too many mistakes,” She muttered, and paused. “This won’t hurt a bit.” And with one blow, she knocked him out. 

“I lied. Finally, some peace and quiet.” She quipped, looking at his unconscious form on the ground. She ran through the Cyber ship, towards her Tardis. She saw her blue phone box, and ran faster. She wanted to get away from this mess.

The Cyberium would be after her now - she had just attacked their Master. But luckily, they were more focused on the prospect of War across the universe, so she should be able to get into the Tardis in time. She was running, and noticed a Cybermaster, it’s gun hand pointed at her. She ducked, as she missed a shot. She was almost at the doors, nearly there, she thought. She was opening the doors, when she felt a shot hit her leg. It was sharp and painful, but she managed to close the Tardis doors behind her, and limp towards the console. She set her co-ordinates for Earth, taking every precaution she could to leave undetected. She had to focus - she had to be very careful leaving Gallifrey, with so many Cyber Ships around out to stop her. But she suddenly realised that her vision was becoming blurry. She looked at her leg, it was bleeding a lot. She had been drugged. Whatever they had shot her with was going straight to her head. She took a deep breathe in, choosing the console settings, and hoping for the best. She wouldn’t be able to manually fly the Tardis, which would have been ideal for this situation. She gripped onto the console, trying to at least stay up, but she felt her body slowly slip onto the ground. She continued trying to sit up. But eventually couldn’t. It was fine though - The Tardis was moving, and from what she could make out on the console, they were out of the Kasterborous system. A few moments later, and she had passed out.


	9. Earth

There was a knock on the door. Wait, what door? She thought. There were more knocks, sounding less patient now. She opened her eyes, and remembered she was in the Tardis. She got up, and had a look at the co-ordinates. Earth, mid 2020. 

“Doctor?” She heard a concerned voice from outside of the Tardis. She walked over, and opened the doors.

“Doctor.” She said, it was Yaz. Behind her, were Graham and Ryan.

“What happened?” Ryan said, disturbed. 

“Uh-“ She said, rubbing a painful bump on the back of her head. She must have hit her head. “I can’t actually remember...” She looked at her fam, who she realised looked very troubled, “What?” She said,

They looked at each other, then Graham piped up: “Well, you see Doc, you’ve been gone for ages,”

“We were worried about you.” Said Ryan,

“Yeah, you turned up from that Judoon prison, stopped the Daleks on Earth and then - you were gone.” Graham continued.

“How long have I been away for?”

“A couple of months.” Said Yaz,

“Oh, sorry about that,” She said, meaning it. 

Yaz hugged her.

“Nah it’s alright Doc, of course it is, we’re just glad you’re okay.” Said Graham.

“What happened?” Said Ryan, noticing blood on her trouser leg.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“You know we’ve been knocking on the door for ages,” He said.

“I saw the Tardis below our flat about two hours ago,” Yaz said. “Then I phoned up this lot, and we’ve been waiting around ever since.” 

“Oh. Yeah, I must have been asleep,” and she still felt dazed. “Sorry,” She said again. 

“But what happened, seriously, Doc?” Said Graham, and then she felt sick with the bad memories squirming through her brain. 

“I’ll tell you later,” She said, walking out of the Tardis and shutting the door behind her.

“Do you guys want to come over to mine for tea?” Said Yaz,

“Sure,” Said Graham and Ryan.

“Yeah, thanks,” Said the Doctor.


	10. Tea At Yaz's

The Doctor, Ryan, Graham and Yaz were quietly sitting on the sofas and chairs in Yaz’s living room. The Doctor was the quietest of them, as the fam kept trying to question her - find out where she’d been.

“I made a mistake.” She said, finally, after a lot of prodding. The three of them looked at her, questioningly. “I thought I could help the Master.” She said, softly, “But I couldn’t.”

“The Master?” Said Yaz, in disbelief,

“Help him?” Said Graham,

“He tried to kill us!” Said Ryan.

“I know - I know.” She said, interrupting them. “You wouldn’t understand.” Ryan rolled his eyes in response to this.

“Well help us to understand!” Said Yaz, 

She really didn’t want to say anything.

There was silence, until Yaz said clearly gave up on wanting to understand and said, “It’s not your fault, Doctor. We know what the Master’s like - he tricked us into thinking he was O! No wonder you wanted to help him.”

“I came here to say goodbye.” The Doctor said. The fam kept quiet. Until Yaz said, “What? How long?” She didn’t answer and was looking at her shoes instead, and whatever Ryan was drinking seemed to come out of his mouth in shock. 

“Wha-?” He said,

“You can’t just leave!” Said Graham, indignantly. “You only just turned up!”   
Yaz was still quiet.

“Something happened... and anyway, the Master will be after me now.” She paused, “He’ll try to use you to get to me. The further away I am from you, the safer you are. I’ll leave you with a perception filter, which should hopefully keep him off your tracks. If the Master finds you, I will come back and I will stop him.” And she was reminded of so many other companions she had lost. “He’ll be sure to let me know.” She added. This time... This time she would keep them safe. 

“Then stay!” Said Yaz, tears swelling in her eyes, “We’re safest next to you!” 

“I don’t think so.” The Doctor said. She looked out of the window at her Tardis on the street outside, “I’m sorry,” She said. “I’d best be leaving soon. Time travel - he could catch up with me any second. Plus, it’s pretty obvious I’d be here, on Earth.”

“Where are you going to go?” Said Yaz, still teary, but strong. 

“Oh, you know. Here and there,” She said, casually, standing up, but Yaz grabbed her hand, and the Doctor finally realised how much this meant to her. The Doctor had lost so many people - she had become numb to it. But seeing Yaz’s face made the Doctor feel very low. She thought Yaz was so intelligent, good-hearted, and what a beautiful human-being.

The Doctor released her hand from Yaz’s and walked towards the door of her apartment. With a small click, the door was closed, and she was walking towards her Tardis. Just as she was about to open the Tardis doors, she heard a shout,

“You can’t just go!” It was Yaz. The Doctor closed her eyes, wishing she could just leave - she didn’t want any more pain. But she couldn’t treat Yaz like that. She turned around to face her, and Yaz came jogging towards her. 

“I don’t care what danger you’re in.” She said, breathlessly, “I want to help you, I want to stay with you.”

The Doctor hadn’t cried for a long time, and she could feel tears in her eyes. But she wasn’t going to let go of them - she wasn’t going to cry. She couldn’t cry - it would just make everything more painful. 

“Yaz,” She said, “Everyone knows it apart from you, so I think I should tell you.” Yaz was about to interrupt, but the Doctor cut her off. “You’re fantastic.” She said, “Thanks for looking after me.”

Yaz looked deeply hurt, but she still looked at the Doctor with compassion.

“Yazmin Khan,” She said, proudly, “Best person in the universe.” 

She didn’t say anything, Yaz just stood there. She knew that the she was leaving now. The Doctor had to turn away, to open the doors to her Tardis. 

“Come back for me.”

“I will.” She said, but this was a promise she couldn’t keep, and Yaz knew this. So she corrected herself: “I’ll try.” She said, trying to smile without tears falling out of her eyes. 

She entered the Tardis, and closed the doors. But she stood there, confused, her socially awkward-self thinking: What have I forgotten? But then she remembered, and she opened the doors again hurriedly. 

“Yaz-“ She said loudly, expecting her to have walked away. But Yaz was stood there, right in front of her, she hadn’t moved a muscle.

“Yaz,” She said. There was something that she needed to say - before she went. Something that she hardly ever said, and sometimes, it was too late - so she had to say it now. “I love you.”

For the first time since she had told her she was leaving, Yaz smiled too. 

“Right, well.” She said awkwardly, “I have to go now.” She said, quietly, “Goodbye Yazmin Khan.” She said sternly. “...Until the next time...” She said, beaming at her, and then she kissed her.

The Doctor then took one last look at her brilliant Yazmin Khan, and closed the Tardis doors. She could now feel a single tear rolling down her cheek. After all of this time, she had cried, but Yaz hadn’t seen it.


	11. Your Eyes Speak Differently

The Doctor was piloting the Tardis. They were in deep space. There were no planets around her for light-years, and she strangely felt peaceful, but also, so very alone.

She loved humans. Even the humans who were morally evil, they were still only humans, so how could she not love them? 

She had watched them evolve, and grow, and learn. They felt like children to her, or at least, as close as she could imagine to children, now. 

Once in a while, on that planet of 7.8 billion people, she would find an extraordinary human. And they were always the ones least like her. The most extraordinary people in the universe, were not powerful or super-intelligent or high-born: they were just kind. 

Yaz was one of those extraordinary beings, and the Doctor thought she was spectacular. But they were never powerful, these extraordinary people always had such short life spans. Yaz would be gone, in the blink of an eye for her. 

The Doctor tried not to think about the Master - it was just too painful. Thinking about Yaz was just simpler, and heart-warming. 

The Doctor pulled a lever on the console. She wanted to go anywhere - somewhere, a planet maybe. 

She was on a planet very far away from Earth - the name she was not familiar with. 

She stepped onto the ground of this new planet. “Brilliant,” 

In appearance, it was rather like Earth. The sky was a beautiful pink in the sunset.

Ahead of her were fields of grass - and so, she just kept walking, until she reached a brightly lit city. It was getting dark now, the sky was no longer pink - but a dark blue. 

The city glowed with colour and light ahead of her. She walked down the grassy hill towards it. 

She found a crowded market place in the city, and sat down in one of the many outside cafes. It was a hard deck chair, with a matching small wooden table. She might not order anything - she just wanted to sit down and watch her surroundings. 

Until, she noticed someone watching her. The someone watching her, looked like a full sized wolf. She was sitting, watching the Doctor, hungrily, her yellow beady eyes popping against her black fur. 

The Doctor stared at the alien back, not in a threatening way, just an interested way. The wolf stood up, and began slowly prowling towards her. If the Doctor felt like prey, then the walk towards her would have looked threatening. It jumped up onto the spare wooden seat in front of her, and sat there, looking at her. 

“You’re not from around here.” The wolf said. Her voice sounded smooth, and soft, calming and clear, but not human. The Doctor’s brain was automatically translating whatever language she was using - she could understand anything. 

“No,” The Doctor replied, “How could you tell?”

“You look sad...” She said slowly, her voice accentuating the “s” of “sad” like a hiss. “Everyone around here is happy.”

The Doctor looked around - everyone did seem happy. It was a small city, full of life, and everyone was buzzing. Stranger or not, everyone spoke to each other, happily and in a welcoming way. There was music, echoing from one of the windows of a house, and people in the middle of the square were dancing to it.

“Are you happy?” The Doctor replied,

“No.” She said, bitterly, and her teeth showed in a sort of growl. But she still seemed kind, never the less, just stern and sad. 

“So I guess you’re not from around here either, if you’re unhappy.” The Doctor said, calmly. 

The wolf nodded, slowly, “I travel.” She responded. 

“Me too.” Said the Doctor. 

“Where?” She said.

“Everywhere.” Said the Doctor,

The wolf’s eyebrow seemed to raise in response. “I don’t think so,” She laughed, showing off her white teeth.

“Yeah - it’s true,” The Doctor smiled,

“Where are you from?” She asked, intrigued by this stranger’s manner.

“Oh, far away.” She said, reminiscently, “It’s uh- It’s not very well known, you wouldn’t know it. I don’t stay for long though,”

The wolf looked at her questioningly, her ears moving forward. “Oh, well, I can’t stay on my planet for long,” She sighed, “Too boring. Need to keep moving, I visit occasionally, though.” 

“You have family then?” The wolf asked.

“Oh yeah,” She said enthusiastically, “Loads! Get quite annoying sometimes. That’s why I have to keep moving,” The Doctor chucked,

“Definitely,” She giggled, “I’ve had ten Cubs - all at once! Trust me, I know.” She looked up at the sky, wistfully, “You’re lucky. If I still had family I’d never leave them.” She said, sadly. 

The Doctor felt bad now. She had lied about having family anyway. 

“What’s your name, by the way?” The wolf asked, “Sorry - I can come off as quite rude - most humans are terrified of my species! I need to keep my distance. I was worried you might be one of them.” 

“Don’t worry. I’m the Doctor, and I’m not human. I quite understand.”

“Oh, for a moment I thought I’d found a good-hearted human.” 

“Oh, not all of them are bad,” The Doctor sighed, fairly. 

The wolf looked at the Doctor, sceptically, “Where have you been for the last century?” She asked, incredulously. The Doctor laughed with her, awkwardly. “Humans... They’re all over the universe now - they spread so quickly!” She paused, and the Doctor could see tears in her eyes, “My cubs were... butchered by... humans... for credits.” She said, slowly and sadly, and her teeth were now baring slightly. “Our species are rare, these days. Of course there are laws in place now, which are supposed to stop my species from being hunted and enslaved. But, in the outer rim, these laws are none existent.” 

“I’m so sorry.” The Doctor said, and she meant it. 

“Ah, don’t worry.” She said, taking a deep breathe in, “It was so long ago now.” 

“How long?” She asked, she couldn’t help herself. The wolf looked affronted by this question at first, maybe even offended, but her face smoothed as she answered: “Um- must be... Just over a thousand years ago now.” 

A thousand years ago... The Doctor thought. That must be a long time to most people. 

“I don’t think about them much though, anymore.” She continued, “And I’ve almost forgiven humans.” She smiled, painfully.

“You’re very wise,” the Doctor said, kindly. “I wouldn’t be able to forgive a species that had hurt my family.” She couldn’t forgive the Daleks. 

“Oh, honestly. I haven’t forgiven them completely,” She laughed, “I growled at a few human youngsters the other day, you know, just to scare them... A little bit,” She grinned. The Doctor returned the smile. “It was lovely to meet you, Doctor,” She said, and she looked as though she were about to leave, before she spoke to her, her large yellow eyes penetrating the Doctor’s, “Look after yourself.” She said, quietly. “Your eyes speak entirely different to your words. You speak of family and love, and yet, you seem abandoned.”

The Doctor stared at her. She was angry, and hurt. She certainly wasn’t going to say goodbye, or say it was lovely meeting her too, because she now felt heartbroken. She had made her feel so lonely.

The Doctor selfishly wanted her to have walked away, thinking, “What a loved person, on her planet, with her own species.” It would have been nice if she had even been jealous of the Doctor’s large and annoying family. She liked it when people believed her fantasies, because then, for a moment, she might believe it too.

The Doctor found herself gripping the table hard, and just as she was about to walk off, the Doctor grabbed her paw, and squeezed it hard. The Doctor felt angry. She obviously wasn’t expecting this, and managed to escape free. She jumped off the chair, and wandered away, looking back on the Doctor like she was mad. Her tail swishing as she went, and the Doctor was left there, sitting alone with this dejection.

The Doctor knew she would never see her again.


	12. Have I Got Your Attention?

The Doctor was in the Tardis again, thinking about leaving. But then the phone started ringing - it was Yaz. She sighed, and picked up the phone, “Hi, everything okay?”

“You thought a perception filter could fool me?” The voice laughed. The Doctor could feel her jaw clenching at the sound of this manic voice. Of course.

“What have you done to them?” She said, tensely.

“Oh, nothing, yet. They don’t even know I’m here, I just borrowed Yaz’s mobile. Hope that’s okay.” The Master chortled.

“What do I need to do?” She said, getting straight to the point.

“Come to Yaz’s place!” He said, excitedly, I can make tea! That’s what your little pets like, isn’t it?”

She set the Tardis co-ordinates as they spoke. She had to get Yaz out of this mess, quickly.

“I’ll be there.” She said, calmly, but she slammed the phone down.

“I shouldn’t have left them,” She mumbled. “I’m an idiot,”

The Tardis moved quickly through the vortex, tracking onto the place and time of Yaz’s phone call.

She stepped out of the Tardis, to see Yaz’s flat ahead. She ran towards it, up the flights of stairs, and cautiously walked into Yaz’s flat - the door was open, clearly broken into.

“Hiya,” His voice startled her slightly.

It was the Master, pouring two cups of tea in Yaz’s kitchen.

She was slightly out of breathe from running. She felt aggravated and disquieted by the sight of him acting so calmly.

He sat down at Yaz’s kitchen table, and looked at the Doctor questioningly. She then sat down too. He slid the cup of tea towards her - before she stopped it with her finger.

“Let’s get to the point.” She said, sharply, “What do I have to do to keep my friends safe from you?”

He shrugged, “Oh, don’t worry about your friends! I’m not even slightly interested in them.”

“Where are they then? They’re safe?”

The Master pulled out Yaz’s phone, looking at her calendar app.

“Yazmin Khan... is visiting her Nan’s flat, apparently.” He answered, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

She raised her eyebrows - expecting him to know more, and wanting him to tell her.

“What?” He said, irritably, confused. It took a few calculating seconds of thinking time before he replied stupidly, “Oh! The other two. They’re fine, I guess, I haven’t checked.”

The Doctor assumed they were okay, for now, at least.

“You know, it’s rude not to drink your tea!” He said, offended.

“Oh, I’m fine. _Thanks_?” She said, viciously.

He nodded, “Smart, yes. I probably poisoned it or...” He said, “Maybe, the milk is off.” He gasped, dramatically.

“I don’t want Yaz to know you were here.” She said, “She deserves some sleep tonight.”

“Fine by me!” He said, putting his hands up, defensively.

“Why are you even here?”

“Hmm, Well... it was the only way I thought I could get _you_ to come here.”

She sighed, exhausted, having to ask another question, “And why did you want me here?” She said, resting her chin on her hand.

“I wanted to see you.” He said, quietly, and she found that they were both staring at each other. Feeling the tension, she slowly removed her chin from the resting position in her hand, realising she probably looked too relaxed, too agreeable. She put her arms by her sides, stiffly. “Also, there’s just this... _thing_... I can’t stop thinking about.” He said, giggling like a _psychopathic school-girl._

The Doctor frowned, confused. They were both silent, as his eyes very obviously danced onto her lips. The room felt much so much hotter and smaller now. _She closed her eyes_ _\- not wanting any emotion to escape her._

She could feel his mind melding into hers, trying to understand what she was thinking. I should stop him, she thought desperately. But eventually, she gave up, persuading herself that it was harmless.

He stood up, abruptly, and they looked at each other like two wild animals threatening their pray.

“So, have I got your attention?”  
And then he walked out of the flat, and left her there.

She sat there for god knows how long, her face in her hands.

Until Yaz arrived at her flat, “ _Doctor_?” She sounded concerned. She was looking at her apartment door, which was wide open, and the Doctor who was sitting there, looking rather unhinged. It must have looked as though the Doctor had broken into her flat!

“S-Sorry,” She said, shakily, getting up.

“Uh, no. Its alright.” Yaz sounded completely befuddled, but polite all the same.

The Doctor should have told Yaz that she was in possible danger from the Master. But she couldn’t bring herself to talk about him, so she left it. She also didn’t want to make Yaz worried.

“I’ll be going now - sorry,” The Doctor said again, and she quickly walked away, shutting the apartment door behind her softly. She looked around, slightly nervously. It was dark now - and difficult to see into the distance. The concrete block of flats was only lit up by dim yellow lights.

The Doctor sighed, wondering what to do next. She definitely wanted to stay the night to look over Yaz’s apartment.

She had walked down the staircases and reached the Tardis. She stood there, leaning against it calmly, her arms crossed. There was a cool chill in the air, and she could see the entire block of flats from here in front of her. She’d be able to sense if something was wrong immediately. But everything seemed calm.

She waited for hours... By the position of the stars, she would guess it was around midnight. But the hours passed nicely for her, she felt calmed, just doing something simple.

But she did notice that she felt a little dizzy and clammy, and the wound on her leg hurt a bit from standing up for so long. Maybe it was infected.

She had only just remembered that Yaz would have seen two cups of tea in the apartment. She was so preoccupied with other thoughts.

Yaz would have found that odd, she noted. The Doctor would think of some weird excuse for that, which didn’t involve the Master.

She thought about her current situation carefully and as logically as possible. The first thing she concurred was that The Master had invited her over to Yaz’s house, to threaten her. That was obvious.  
She now knew that the Master could hurt Yaz, because he knew exactly where she lived - the perception filter hadn’t worked, unsurprisingly.

With a threat like this, he had some sort of power over her.

But what was his motive behind all of this? What did he want from this? What was his long-term goal? Normally he was trying to kill her, or harm her, but this time, he wanted to touch her... Maybe he wanted to do those all of those things.

He’s mad, she thought, indecisively. Maybe there is no plan - maybe it’s just another sick game he would find fun to play.

It was still dark now, but every slightly lighter than earlier. It was roughly three in the morning.

The Doctor felt emotionally drained, tired even. But at the same time, wide awake. She hardly needed any sleep, and she was content on looking after her friends - so she kept her mind open for even the slightest disturbances.

“Doctor.” A voice said behind her. She didn’t turn her head, she just continued watching the flats. She didn’t want to look at him. She didn’t know how she felt at the moment, and she found his presence confusing. Her mind was clear and she knew the Master had no bad intentions, for the moment anyway. So she didn’t need to worry about him being behind her back, she just continued focusing on the job at hand - protecting Yaz.

“What are you doing here?” She asked,

“I could ask you the same,” He stood next to her, so that she could see him in her peripheral vision. “But if you really want to know, I was only curious to see if you’d still be here.” The Master noticed she looked a little pale in the light from the street lamp, she looked unwell. “Are you unwell?” He asked.

She ignored him, “I’m not going to let you harm her.” She said calmly, still looking up at the block of flats.

“So you’re just going to keep watching her?”

“Yes.”

“For how long? I mean, when do you think she’ll be safe from me?” She didn’t answer, because she honestly had no idea. “So, how are you going to get rid of me?”

“I don’t know yet.” She sighed.

“Do you want to kill me?”

“I’d certainly like to.” She said, coldly.

“I can help you.” He said, softly. He touched her hands, and placed something in them. She gripped it tightly. He moved her arm slightly, so the gun she was holding was pointed straight at him, the gunpoint digging into his chest.

“Just shoot me once, in the hearts, and shoot me again, when I try to regenerate.” He said, simply and quietly.

She gripped the trigger more tightly, as though she were teasing herself to do it. Her body was shaking, but her hand was steady, and her face was calm and apathetic. She stood there, willing herself to do it, but she knew she never could - not even to protect Yaz. She couldn’t destroy him. That was not the way of the Doctor. She wanted to help him. She slowly put the gun down, and dropped it onto the floor weakly.

“You know I can’t.” She whispered.

He smiled, a sinister smile, “Well, I’ve got to say, that was disappointing! The face was good though! Ten out of ten!” He imitated her, by putting on a fake and intense frown, staring at her. “Yeah, yeah, you did that well.”

She didn’t answer. She was trying to focus on Yaz, make sure she was still okay, but it was difficult when he was so near. It’s as if he were blocking out her connection to Yaz, and all she could do was think about him.

She stopped looking at the block of flats, and just found herself looking at him. She could feel his thoughts. He liked her looking at him, her attention on him.

She wanted to look away, at the realisation of this. But she couldn’t, she liked it too. It was as though an invisible force were drawing them together. The tension was ever building. She felt as though she was going to explode any moment.

“I don’t... know what’s happening.” She whispered, terrified of what they were about to do next.

“I don’t know either.” He said, “But I don’t care.”

And at the sound of those words, she was kissing him. They touched each other’s faces and pulled hair, just wanting more. He pushed her roughly, so she was backed up against the Tardis. The impact had hurt her back a little. He moved in closer, holding her by the waist, as they continued kissing. He began mouthing her neck, and she moved her hair away so his lips could touch every inch of her skin. Her neck, her collarbone, her chest. She was distantly aware of the Master using his tight grip on her hair to tilt her face towards him, watching her changing expression avidly, but was far too distracted to bother fighting him on it.  
“I want you.” He said, avidly, breathlessly

She stumbled back against the Tardis door, and managed to open it clumsily, whilst he was too busy to notice. They backed up into the Tardis, and she turned his body around and pushed him up against the console.

“What’s wrong with me?” She managed to say in a break between kissing him. There were tears falling down her cheeks. The Tardis seemed to be warbling in fear or disapproval, but she didn’t care.

“Nothing,” He said in a breathe, and continued kissing her. He pulled off her coat, briefly with his hands, whilst his lips stayed focused on her. He threw his jacket off aswell. She then began to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt, and in turn he slipped her suspenders off her shoulders. She found herself grinning wildly - he saw this and she could feel him laughing silently between breathes. Why was she grinning? She felt different, and she strangely loved it.

She was undoing his shirt so slowly, he thought. He ripped the last few buttons undone for her - throwing the shirt onto the floor. He pulled her t-shirt off for her.

Exciting... She thought, as so much of her skin touched his. This was new, for this body anyway. The feelings she was experiencing were strange... and normally she would have felt uncomfortable by them.

He somehow managed to direct them down a corridor to a room. How he did this, when they were so preoccupied, she had no idea.

He threw her gently against a bed, and smiled hysterically at her. She lay there for a few moments, staring at him blankly. She would normally find this smile disturbing, but this time, unsurely, she found herself smiling back at him. They weren’t hurting anyone. There was nothing wrong with what they were doing, was there?

At this, he steadily moved his body onto hers. He wasn’t smiling anymore, he looked deadly serious. They stared at each other for a few moments, their faces inches away from each others. They kissed each other slowly again, as more layers of clothing were removed from each other.

After a while, she found herself too tired to continue. She pulled herself off him, completely exerted, and lay down next to him, breathing heavily. She was distantly aware of the injury on her leg, which was now throbbing slightly.

She hadn’t felt tired in a long time - she hardly needed sleep anyway. But the comforting safety of being inside her own ship, with someone of her own kind, whether she trusted him or not, made her feel at ease. It was easy to fall asleep now.

It was over, or at least she had stopped. He wrapped his arms around her, and they lay there, in a warm embrace.  
He was still sucking her skin, and moving his hands over her body under the covers. He clearly wasn’t tired.

She felt a pinch on the skin of her neck, and squirmed and moaned slightly in discomfort. He immediately started kissing the skin where he had hurt her, gently, almost like an apology. The pain had actually been pleasurable.


	13. Flesh Wound

He soon realised, by the soft breathing touching his neck, that she had fallen asleep.

That was strange, he thought. She had allowed herself to become vulnerable around him. 

He lay there for hours, just watching her sleep. He noticed that a wound on her leg was healing, by the golden glow underneath the covers.

He felt wide awake, and having her in his own arms was incredibly entertaining. He was about to stroke her hair, but felt a small electric shock that hurt his fingers. He took in a sharp intake of breathe from the shock. The Tardis had connected with him telepathically and basically just told him to leave her alone. He was slightly irritated now. 

But the Doctor woke up at the sound of his slight pain, and he smoothed his face into a smile for her. 

“Hello.” He said, his nose touching hers. She didn’t reply, she just allowed her eyes to close peacefully again. “Your leg is healing?” He asked.

“Yeah, one of your Cybermasters did that.” She said, serenely, with her eyes still shut. “When I tried to get away...” She said, sleepily.

“I’m bored.” He said, kissing her neck to try and get her attention again. He wanted her to join in. She didn’t answer.

“Shouldn’t you be checking on Yaz?” He whispered, dangerously in her ear.

He realised she had definitely fallen asleep again. That was odd. So he removed the bedsheets covering her body slightly, so he could look at the injury. It was small, but it looked nasty - it had penetrated deep into her flesh. It had probably caused an infection. 

She looked unwell too - pale and slightly sweaty. 

“Doctor.” He said, shaking her gently. There was no response. She had clearly gone into a healing coma. “Well, you’re going to be pretty boring for a while.” He said, looking at her unconscious form. 

He put on his shirt, which the Tardis had brought into the room. He was about to leave, thinking she was a broken toy whom he could no longer play with, when he felt a twinge of guilt.

That was very odd indeed. Was he feeling empathy? He sighed angrily, why had she made him feel empathy? He was frustrated with her now. 

Whatever the Cybermaster had hurt her with, was not fatal - the Cyberium depended on her so much. It had just been to try and stop her from escaping. 

He looked at her carefully, then sat down on the bed beside her again. He was trying to calculate how serious this injury was. 

Not too serious, he thought. But he’d stay with her until she healed - just to be sure... That she was okay... or something. He was a bit confused.

He lay down, watching her, until a good few hours later, she became conscious again.

She almost smiled at him when she woke up, but immediately replaced it for a more serious expression. 

“How long have I been asleep for?” She asked, groggily. 

“Way too long.” He said, in a bored voice.

She sat up, and had a look at the wound on her leg. All that was left of it was a small scar now.

She lay back down again, and turned to look at him, and this time, she allowed a smile to spread across her face. He was staring at her with an intensity she had hardly seen before. She could just about make out his thoughts - it seemed he was realising something... Or trying to understand something... About her... Or himself... Or maybe about the both of them?

She touched his face with her finger tips, and he just watched, curiously. It was soothing to have a mental connection to another Time Lord. She found herself wanting to get closer and closer to him, no matter what she thought of him. She felt like she needed this. It had been so long without the company of her own people.

She felt wide awake now. She lifted herself up, and kissed him from above, leaning down from where she was sitting. The kiss was slow, and deliberate and lasted for a few minutes. She opened her mouth, and felt a relaxing tingle when his tongue swiped her bottom lip. When they stopped, faces close, their noses touching, he asked, 

“Do you love me?” He asked it in a sarcastic-romantic way - he meant it as a game, and to his delight, she played along:

“Not at all.” She said harshly, aggressively even, kissing him much harder again. He smirked from underneath her kisses. 

She knew she was behaving oddly - she knew she had felt different recently. But she decided to worry about that later, and embrace how she was feeling at the moment. What they were doing wasn’t hurting anyone, so surely that meant it was okay? 

He got out of bed and pulled her up energetically.

“Let’s go somewhere.” He said, wildly. 

“Anywhere,” She said, putting her T-shirt on. She would regret saying ‘anywhere’ though. 

He took her hand, and dragged her into the console room at a run. He began to switch levers, and press buttons.

“Where are we going?” She asked, suspiciously, carefully watching his moves on the console. He didn’t answer, and his back was turned away so she couldn’t see his face. “Master?” 

He looked at her when she used his name, gave her his attention, and it made him grin. 

“What?” She said, with the distinct feeling that she had missed something. 

“How did it feel, Doctor? When you saw that mighty Cyber army? The thousands of them...”

She hadn’t thought about what had happened for a few weeks now - she couldn’t bear it.

She was trying very hard to not become enemies with the Master again, so it was very irritating for her when he brought up this terrible thing he had done. 

She suddenly noticed that they were much closer now - he was fiddling with her hair, as though he were only half listening.

“I was horrified.” She said, simply. His eyes were glistening with tears, a mad expression on his face.

“Feel this.” He mumbled against her skin, before opening the Tardis doors. 

All she could see was destruction.

Fire and the smoke and crumbled buildings. The ashes of a city, fallen.

“This planet used to be populated with humans.” He said, “And you know what the Cyberium needed humans for.”

The words hit her like a knife - suddenly, like a shocking, painless stab in the back. She didn’t feel much. It was as though only her body was reacting to what she was seeing in front of her, not her emotions.

She found herself staring at the ruins blankly.

She didn’t want to feel anything to do with the destruction in front of her, and so she didn’t. Perhaps it was a skill she could master - not caring. She could just enjoy her time with him, without worrying about the rest of it, all of the terrible things he does...

As though he had just read her mind, “You don’t have to care about the things you don’t want to care about - it’s all in here.” He said, pointing at his head.

She stopped herself from looking at the planet’s ruins, by gazing at him. She didn’t want to look anymore. It was vaguely interesting, and she didn’t want to get emotionally attached to it.

She looked at the Master, and in the golden sunlight from the Planet’s binary suns, she could see a look of delight in his eyes. 

But was she happy? No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Master is trying to make the Doctor see the world the way he does. But he doesn't do it well and he just turns out as a bastard.


	14. A Fight To The Death

They had left that planet of destruction, and were in the Tardis as it steadily travelled through the time vortex.

She sat on some steps quietly, feeling a little too numb. She could feel tears falling down her cheeks silently. What he had just shown her had hurt her. She hadn’t felt it at the time, but she felt it now. He had just reminded her of the terrible things he had done, and she didn’t want to be reminded of these things. She desperately needed to forgive him.

The Master noticed her tears, and sat down on the steps next to her.  
“You’re free.” He said, softly. “Choose what you want to do! We have the entire universe!” A grin spreading across his face. “But this is what I want.” And he took it.

He moved closer, humming slightly. His fingers held her hair to one side so he could press kisses to her neck. The kisses were soft and gentle. She knew they were a power move. But she didn’t mind, in fact, she liked the power move, it was a good distraction.

“I’m free too,” He explained, softly, his lips brushing against her. “So if I want something, I get it. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” She whispered.

“Good.” He whispered in her ear. Her breath hitched slightly, as he continued to kiss all skin available. He noticed this, and laughed.

“What if we want... Different things though? Things that clash with each others?” She said, trying to keep her breathing under control. Of course, she was thinking about the terrible things the he did, and how she didn’t agree with them.

He stopped kissing her immediately,  
“Well, it would be a fight to the death,” He said, casually. “But we both know you wouldn’t want that. I think we both know you’d rather just continue sticking by me. You’d probably end up killing me if you did - if either of us could die anyway.”

“Yeah.” She said, vaguely. She wasn’t looking at him - just staring into the space behind him.

“Hey, hey - why aren’t you looking at me?” He said, clicking his fingers, irritatingly.

“I don’t know.” She said, slowly. Maybe she wanted to get away from him.

He pushed her chin so that her face was in the correct position to be looking straight at him.

“I want you to look at me.” He said.

“Okay.” She said, childishly, staring at him with wide eyes,

“There we go.” He said, calming.

A soft thud, and the Tardis had landed.

He took her by the hand, and out through the doors of the Tardis.

She was back in the Cyber ship on Gallifrey. She closed her eyes. She didn’t want to come back here. Why had he brought her here? Did she not care about her at all? First the ruins of a planet he and his army had destroyed, and now this? Did he really want her to hate him?

“No point in running away now, was there? You’re always going to end up back here, with me - you can’t help it! You’re too forgiving.”

She opened her eyes, looked at the Master, and the pain left her. She felt hatred.

They were just outside the Tardis, and the doors were shut. She grabbed him, and roughly pushed him against it, her fingers around his throat. He was caught off guard and looked a little shocked, but he laughed all the same, excited by this turn around. “What the hell is wrong with you?” She shouted, “I trusted you, I-” She was about to say ‘slept with you.’

She heard the heavy footsteps of Cybermasters behind her, and she rolled her eyes - he grinned at this. She knew she was about to be stopped, and this thoroughly irritated her.

He managed to force her fingers off his throat, as he pushed her away from him. Right before she was about to hit him again, a Cybermaster grabbed her shoulders.

“No - leave her.” He said, and it immediately let her go. He was laughing.

Her eyesight was slightly hazy from the tears in her eyes.

She wanted to attack him again, but she felt far too tired - emotionally and physically.

The Master put out his hand to her. Immediately, she looked at it, thinking, ‘No,’ but after a few seconds of him waiting expectantly, she found herself wanting to hold his hand, and she slowly gave her hand to him. She didn’t want to hate him.

“Do you still want to hurt me?”

“No. Not really, I - I don’t.” She replied, solemnly.

“Okay...” He said softly, neither here nor there, holding her. But soon, his grip around her transferred to her neck, and she found her airway slightly constricted. He was only pressing a little, but it was certainly noticeable and deliberate.

“You’re hurting me...” Her voice cracked.

“I know, I know.” He said gently, “Just a little... Just let it pass.”

And she did let it pass.A few moments later, he released her, and she instinctually touched her neck to see if damage had been done.

She looked at him blandly, calmly, like she didn’t care.

There was a numb throbbing pain from her neck.

She closed her eyes, desperate to get herself out of this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer! I don't condone the Master's actions. Just trying to write his usual mad/violent self. In my head, I believe he is beginning to understand that he needs to change so... You'll see. He should improve, slowly, making progress, but then also go a bit backwards, only to make more progress again.


	15. Just Let Go

“The Daleks... They’re terrified of you, aren’t they, really?” He said, looking at her with something of idolisation in his smile and his eyes. She felt concerned by this.

A few hours had passed, and she had sat down somewhere in the Cyber Ship, feeling strangely tired. He had later found her, and joined her.

“They’re incapable of experiencing fear,” She said, looking at him, almost absurdly, as though she couldn’t believe what he had just said - it made her angry. “They were born and bred for only one thing - hatred.”

“Yeah... Well...” He said, absent-mindedly, “They must hate you a lot then.”

She knew the answer was, _yes, of course_. 

“I suppose.” She said instead.

“These creatures...” He said slowly, “You say, they're incapable of feeling anything but hate?” He asked, “I think the reason _why_ they _hate_ you so much is because you’ve managed to make them _feel something,_ which shouldn’t even be _possible_ by their genetic code.” She waited. “ _Fear_. They’re so afraid of you.” He said, awestruck, “And they should be,” He added quickly. “You are The Predator, to them.”

She didn’t like that name, ‘The Predator,’ She was supposed to be the Doctor, not The Predator.

“Don’t call me that.” She said, intensely.

“You have a very admiring Master.” He said, ignoring her.

“I’m the Doctor.” She said, quickly, but calmly.

“If you want to call yourself that,” He shrugged. “We both know the truth.” He said quietly.

She waited, staring, wondering what was next. “You can have the honour of ending the _entire_ Dalek race.” He said.

She looked at him with a faint expression of shame. “Oh, _come on!_ ” He roared with laughter. “It’s what you’ve always wanted!”

“I can’t.” She said, faintly.

“Why not? Your conscience can’t handle it, Doctor?”

“No. It can’t.” She answered, plainly, truthfully.

“So, what? Are you just going to _allow_ my army to eventually massacre the Daleks?" He said, "And _vice-versa_ , actually.” He added.

“Yes.”

“Oh, because _you_ get what you want, _without_ getting your hands dirty.” He said, viciously. “Now, _that_ is ugly.”

“I know.” She said, calmly. She didn’t want to talk about this anymore.

“What about _my conscience_ , Doctor?” He said, dramatically.

“You don’t have one.”

“Oh, yeah.” He said, with a short laugh, as though he had forgotten, “You’re right about that.”

His eyes suddenly darted towards her neck, and she felt uncomfortable. But he looked concerned, or maybe he was pretending to look concerned.

Was he feeling empathy? It was confusing him a lot, but he seemed to feel bad for the damage he had inflicted upon her.

He reached out to touch her neck, when she grabbed his hand tightly, in mid-air, telling him ‘No.’

He had already injured her neck in the last few hours, and she didn’t want his hands touching her anymore. Selfishly, he clearly didn’t like her saying no, so he decided to try and fix any hurt between them.

“You’re hurt.” He said.

She didn’t say anything. “Here, let me help.” She felt a warm sensation when he touched her skin, which she liked, and was rather confused for a second or two. But a second after that, and she suddenly realised what he was doing.

“No - _stop that!_ ” She said, pushing his glowing golden hand away from her. But it was already healed.

She had just allowed him to touch her, which was a very bad idea, she thought, as she observed him looking at her earnestly. She was already believing that she had forgiven him, like she _always_ did. Every single time.

With eye contact, and their skin having just touched, it was so easy for their minds to meld together.

She kept her mind focused on something far away from him. She needed to stop this - it was mad. It was like she was turning insane.

“You can be yourself now. _Just let go._ ” He said simply, “It won’t scare me away, like it would scare normal people away. I love it.”

It felt like the closest he had ever spoken about love. About his love for her, or some strange thing about her at least.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he sensed something _odd about her, something different._ It bothered him slightly, but he stroked her hair none the less. He felt an urge to protect her. Something strange that he had not sensed before. In fact, felt overwhelmingly protective. He sincerely regretted hurting her, and was glad he had put that right.

“I’m sorry.” He uttered, softly,

“Promise you won’t do it again.” She said.

“I promise.” He said, firmly.

She felt an irresistible instinct to stay by him, like something she could sense too. But she couldn’t understand what this thing she could sense was. She had completely forgiven him for everything he had done. Scaring her - taking her to a ruined planet, taking her back to the Cyberium, hurting her. Now, all she wanted to think about was the feeling of his warm, comfortable shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited this chapter a number of times! I can never seem to get it exactly the way I want it. 
> 
> Anyway, hope it's okay. It might seem a bit pointless. If so, just ignore it and move onto the next chapter. Action is coming!
> 
> By the way, it's written to be a bit creepy on purpose. Neither of them are completely right in the head.


	16. Just Kill It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok they're both a bit obsessive... :/
> 
> this aint healthy people

It had been hours. They were sitting in the same spot still. The Doctor and the Master had spent most of the time talking, or looking at each other. It was so moreish. It had become an obsession - she hadn’t even noticed how long it had been. She had been sat, cross legged, on the cold, hard floor of the ship for so long. It would have been uncomfortable, if she hadn’t been so distracted by him.

She reached out slowly, placing a gentle touch on his face. She could see a hint of a smile on his face. It was a little hypnotic.

She was startled slightly, by distant screaming, somewhere on the ship. He laughed heartily, and picked her up onto her feet.

“Come and have a look. This will keep you entertained.” He smiled at her, getting up onto his feet and exiting the room swiftly.

She felt disconcerted by his sudden disappearance, and quickly followed him, wanting to stay by him. She didn’t feel at all concerned by the screaming. She knew that she should have done, but for some reason it really didn’t matter to her. It was odd - she just wanted to find the Master again.

She entered a room on the ship, to find an old man lying on the ground, there were tears running down his face and he had bruises and scratches all over him.

“What?” She said, bemused.

The Master noticed her presence, and came strolling up to her.

“ _You see this man_ , Doctor? Well, he’s not really a man - _IT_ is responsible for the imprisonment of a hundred million life forms, all in the Dalek camps. It’s in deep-disguise at the moment, so even _it_ doesn’t know what it is. It’s so good at hiding, it’s forgotten what it really is. A Dalek puppet.”

“ _I don’t know what you’re talking about_ ,” The man sobbed. With a sharp intake of breathe from the Doctor, the Master kicked him hard in the face. He was cowering on the ground, hiding his blood soaked face.

“Hush.” He shouted at the frightened man, “Don’t even make a sound, in the presence of your betters.”

The Master noticed the Doctor’s heightened state of worry, and wrapped an arms around her shoulder.

“It’s okay.” He whispered in her ear, comfortingly. “ _Relax_.” She found it difficult to concentrate on her surroundings when he was so close, and it suited her. She didn’t want to think about the man on the floor.

The old, hopeless, begging man on the floor was a Dalek puppet. At any moment, the Dalek’s stalk could pop out of his head. This Dalek consciousness was so good at impersonating the man, it had created an exact copy. That man on the floor, did really, think he was a real man. It had no idea what it really was.

“I could have killed it earlier.” He said, coldly, “But that would be far too easy for the _creature_ , and _no_ fun for us. It deserved to _suffer_ first.”

She noticed the man was whispering something, indistinctly. She focused her attention on it, to see if she could make out what he was saying. He was still begging, on the floor, with his hands over his head. He suddenly grabbed her ankle, and looked up into her eyes to say something, quickly, before he was stopped: “Help me-“ He was grabbed and lifted up by the Master, before thrown onto the floor far away from her. He didn’t like someone else touching her. It had made him feel an unexpected, strong buzz of anxiety. Like a shock, instinctually directing him on what to do. Get it away from her. He was hers, his to touch and his alone.

“Sorry about that, dear.” He said, soothingly, to then look at disgust at the weeping man on the floor.

She felt sorry for the man, but also had the distinct impression inside her head that it needed to die.

 _It_ _was a Dalek Puppet really,_ she thought. _Just an empty shell_. These emotions it was feeling at the moment - the fear, the begging, were only highly realistic simulations of it. She shook her head slightly, cautiously realising that those could have been partly his thoughts. 

She hadn’t noticed that he had carefully slipped something into her hand. It was a Cyber weapon - a gun. “I thought I’d save you this _pleasure_ ,” He whispered, lightly tapping her hand with the gun in it. “Just kill it.” He added, impatiently.

What made him think she would find that _pleasurable_? She felt offended.

She lifted her gun-hand so that it was pointed directly at the man on the ground, and he looked up, his face etched with horror, and shining with tears and blood.

She squeezed the trigger slightly, _daring herself to do it_ , even if she couldn’t. She sort of enjoyed the thrill. Her hands were steady, but her mind couldn’t focus. She couldn’t kill a man in cold-blood.

Although he was happy to see the weapon pointed right at the man, he didn’t like her hesitation.

He placed his hand on top of hers, and with a slightly harder squeeze, used her fingers to squeeze the trigger harder. There was a loud crack, and the man fell completely, his muscles limply letting go.

She found herself still holding the gun, pointing it at him, and the Master slowly took it out of her fingers. “Well done,” He said, gently.

She was glad to have the gun taken out of her hand, as she didn’t suppose she’d be able to put it down.

The man was most definitely dead, she thought, looking at his crumbled body on the ground, wide, glassy, frozen eyes.

Two of the Cybermasters dragged the body out of the room. There was one Cybermaster remaining, and it seemed to be staring at the Doctor, curiously - if a Cybermaster could even feel curiosity, this is what it would look like.

The Master noticed, and smirked. “Their _cold little brains_ find you quite interesting.”

They had all the Time Lord knowledge, so they most certainly knew who she was, and what she was. She was the Timeless Child, and feared by most of Gallifrey.

The Cybermaster was obviously unable to feel any fear - so maybe this is what it found interesting in some way.

She walked up to the Cybermaster, and touched its cold metal face, closely trying to see behind the armour - into the eyes.

“You were from _Gallifrey_?” She asked, slowly.

“ _Correct_.” It replied, coldly, robotically. From behind her back, the Master smiled again - how thrilling the situation was.

She felt something in the back of her throat - this Cybermaster was originally a Time Lord from Gallifrey. One of the only remaining ten. Her voice felt stuck - as though her airway was being constricted, she wanted to ask what its name was. But she was terrified to find out. What if she had known them?

“What was your name?” She managed to say, croakily.

It took a few moments to reply, as though it were calculating. Then it said,

“My name was Kenossium.”

At this name, the Master cackled hysterically. She felt numb, and astonished. She found herself very slowly backing away from the Cybermaster, like _distance_ would help protect her _conscience_.

Kenossium, the old General of Gallifrey. She had never much liked the General. After all, how could she be friends with a General, after everything she had done?  
But she had respected him, and never wished him any harm - especially a fate as terrible as this one. Kenossium had been one of the first to stand up against Rassilon - Kenossium was _always_ on the Doctor’s side, whether she liked it or not.

She stood there for moments, staring at this Cybermaster who used to be Kenossium.

“Did you know what I was?” She asked, suddenly. “When you were Kenossium.” She was of course talking of the Timeless Child.

“Only the founders were aware at that time.” It replied, automatically. She wasn’t surprised by this information, but she wanted to learn more.

“Who is Tecteun?” She asked rapidly, and the Master could sense her eagerness. It took a few moments for the Cybermaster, formerly known as Kenossium to reply, until it said.

“Information unavailable.”

Her excitement had quickly diminished into rage and disappointment.

“What does it mean, _Information Unavailable?_ ” She shouted.

“The information you’re looking for has been hidden by the Matrix. I couldn’t hack it, the Cyberium couldn’t. That information is lost.” The Master said.

“ _Well_ , what about the Founder’s bodies?” She said, rapidly. She would do anything for the information - she prayed that the Founder’s bodies were not lost.

“The Founder’s bodies were destroyed, with the death particle. All of their brains and information gone with it.” He replied.

The Doctor had tried to destroy the monstrosities the Master had made, with the death particle. But she had found herself unable, and allowed Ko Sharmus to sacrifice his life to set off the death particle, and destroy all organic life on Gallifrey, in an attempt to wipe out the Cybermasters. Obviously, it hadn’t worked, and the Cybermasters along with the Master had escaped. It had all been for nothing, and now, perhaps, she would never find Tecteun.


	17. She Deserved It

She was sitting in the Tardis with the Master beside her, deep in thought, whilst he rambled on about things she was only vaguely listening to...

“The Cyberium just keeps converting more and more soldiers, but thanks to you, they don’t die that often.” He said, affectionately. She hadn’t voluntarily helped, so this comment annoyed her slightly.

He was talking about the Doctor’s DNA which had been spliced into all of the Cybermasters. They all had the ability to regenerate, like Time Lords, born on Gallifrey, except they weren’t Gallifreyan. They came from all across the stars, as the bodies on Gallifrey were destroyed by the Death Particle, so they ran out of Gallifreyan’s to convert.

It seemed he had just said something, because she clearly hadn’t replied to something she was supposed to reply to. 

“You’re not listening.” He said, irritated. 

“No, not really.” She said, calmly.

“You should listen to me when I’m talking.” She knew the ‘should’ in that sentence, meant ‘will.’ 

But she didn’t have to. She could be in as much control as he was, if she wanted.

“Tecteun.” She said, suddenly.

“Tecteun’s dead.” He said coldly,

If Tecteun was alive, which she highly doubted, she would be afraid of what she might to do her. But if Tecteun was dead, she would just be satisfied to find out the information. It is possible that Gallifreyan’s survived, ones which were off-world when the Master destroyed it, for instance. But it seemed unlikely.

She hoped Tecteun was alive, because she wanted her to pay for what the Division did to her. She had lost so much of her life, so many memories, because of them. Who knows how much was lost? 

“Tecteun is insignificant, Doctor.” He hissed. “She used you, as a child, for her own power. But she was nothing, in comparison to you. You’re in control now,” He said, “with me, at your side.” He added, aggressively, “Not her. She’s got nothing - nothing. She’s dead. I killed her - like I slaughtered everyone on Gallifrey.” He shouted, enraged. There was a deadly silence. 

“She deserved it.” She said quietly, but she confused herself with these words, because the thought that Tecteun was dead also hurt her.

“Yes.” He said, savagely, “Yes she did.” 

He shifted closer towards her from where he was sitting, so they were touching, and studied her face more closely. Their minds connected, and she allowed him to see everything.

She thought about the old man’s dead face from earlier... Still and unthinking, peaceful, and she could see a hint of a smile on the Master’s face. 

“You like it when you please me.” He whispered closely, his breathe touching her neck. “Forget about Tecteun.”

She closed her eyes, at ease, and allowed him to kiss her lips, long and deeply. 

“Could you kill someone else for me tomorrow?”

She didn’t say anything. She could hardly hear him, she was too far away, swept into what she was doing - her lips focused on him. She just nodded agreeably, whilst she continued kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry :( the Master is quite evil but i swear he gets better. Character development people!!
> 
> Also the Doctor could be a bit out of character... She wouldn’t behave like this normally. But remember this is after The Timeless Children. We haven’t really seen how she’s going to deal with this new information. And (with my creative license) ive imagined it in a pretty dark way. 
> 
> She’s been messed up by the Timeless Child info, acting quite similarly to the 9th and 10th doctor after the Time War.


	18. What A Liar!

She woke up with her head resting on his chest. She could hardly remember how she got there - it all felt like a blur, like some weird dream.

Her eyes darted towards his face - he was awake, staring at her.

“You’ve been watching me.” She laughed.

“You’ve been sleeping a lot recently.” He said, looking at her curiously. 

“I couldn’t sleep for almost a year.  
I was in prison. The Division caught up with me, somehow. In fact, they’re still going to be after me, for whatever I did.”

The Master still sensed that something strange - was she unwell? 

“Do you feel okay?” He asked. 

She looked confused by this question. “Yeah,” She smiled, “Of course I’m fine.”

She seemed totally fine, she was acting normally. 

But there was something wrong with her - he could sense it, even if she couldn’t. He was just trying to figure out what it was. It must be unusual, which is why he didn’t have a clue what it was. It’s like he could smell it, or hear it - he wasn’t sure which. The presence of something that concerned him, made him feel like he needed to look after her.

“I want to do something.” She said, stroking his chest.

He mumbled... He felt confused by this. He had been deep in thought. “I don’t know, you should probably just get some rest or something.” He said quickly.

She laughed, wildly, “I told you - there’s nothing wrong with me.” She sounded irritated. “This stupid idea you have is getting in the way of us.” 

He tried to relax, “Okay, what do you want to do then?”

“What do you want me to do?” She said, softly, her head still resting on him.

She still felt this odd pull towards him. Instinctually, like she should stay with him. She had no idea why, but it felt natural and comforting.

He felt the stiffness and concern inside of him die down. He felt his body relax a bit. There was probably nothing wrong with her. She was perfect, he thought, looking at her.

A smile slowly crept onto his face, “I have something we can do.”

They were in the Tardis, and he was setting the console to somewhere far away. She sat on the steps, her chin resting on her hand, watching him. 

He pulled a lever, and the Tardis moved. A few moments later, it landed, and she was the first to step outside. 

“Where are we?” She called back into the Tardis. He walked out, 

“Human populated, that’s all I know.” 

The planet was warm, ever so slightly uncomfortable.

Ahead looked sandy - but not desert like, there was plenty of life, with a town ahead and lots of greenery. 

She took off her jacket, feeling more aware of the heat than she would normally - it made her feel irritable.  
She flung it into the Tardis, and he closed the doors. 

As they walked towards the town, he explained:

“The Cyberium got a signal from this planet.” He said, “There are renegades who’ve been interfering with Cyber technology, we’re here to dispose of them.” She didn’t want to kill anyone, at all. She didn’t want to help the Cyberium either. But she wanted to stay with him, and she didn’t have a problem watching anymore.

They had just arrived at the town.   
“This way.” He said, following a narrow stone path. Because of the buildings around them, there was shade from the hot sun, which came as a relief to the Doctor. She had been getting strangely agitated. 

He pulled out a device, and pointed it at a rough-looking building. It seemed as though it hadn’t been looked after for many years. There were plants growing in the cracks of the walls, slowly destroying the foundations of the building. It also looked primitive - some material quite like cement, on Earth. 

With a light push, he opened the door. It didn’t even have a lock on it, or any protection. He went first, and she followed him in. 

It was dimly lit inside. The windows were bordered up and the only little light inside came through the cracks in the walls and bordered windows.

It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the lighting level. Outside, everything was so bright from the hot alien sun. But in here, it was cooler, and darker. 

She suddenly heard quiet chatter, or mumbling from upstairs. He put his finger on his lip to signal he could also hear something, and to not move. 

It seemed, whoever they were looking for, were in this building, like the signal suggested. 

They began to walk quietly up the stairs, but the building was so old, it creaked with every footstep. They weren’t that worried of whatever was upstairs - just slightly cautious, in case they had weapons. 

They had reached the top of the stairs, when she felt a soft click next to her ear, and a gentle push against the side of her head with something.

“Don’t move.” The voice said. “Or I will blow a hole in her brain.” 

The Master looked at this person with a gun pointed at the Doctor’s head, and laughed. But he wasn’t laughing inside, he could still sense something odd about the Doctor, like she was physically more vulnerable than usual. He did not like the feeling of a gun being pointed at her head. It was making him agitated. But as usual, he was fast and cool-headed. 

“That’s not going to work on me.” He said, coolly, not showing any of his anxiety.

“Oh, really?” This person said, dangerously. “What are you doing here?” He asked quickly. 

“We’re here to kill you.” He said, calmly, pulling out a gun and pointing it at the stranger’s head. “Now, this is what’s going to happen, ordinary person. She’s your only bargaining chip - if you kill her, you’re as good as dead. So, you’re going to feel a little panicked, and flustered, and you’re going to put the gun down, in the hope that I might spare your life.” 

The stranger looked very anxious, and hesitant. The Master knew he was about to surrender. Slowly, the man lowered his weapon, and when it was only slightly pointed at the Doctor: “Okay, good boy. Now drop it.” The Master said, as though he were talking to a dog. He dropped it, and backed away from them slightly. The Master kicked the man’s gun far away.

She turned to face him, finally she could see him. He looked pale, and sweaty and terrified. He definitely did not look like a killer. 

The Master straightened his arm, and pointed the gun right at him again. 

“Now, don’t be scared, this will all be over soon.” He said, patronisingly, “I just need to know who else you’re working with.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He said, quickly, 

He rolled his eyes, “Do you really want to play that game? It’d be really much easier if you just gave me the information I came for.” 

“No - I s-seriously, don’t understand. I d-d-d-don’t know w-what you’re talking about.” He stuttered. 

The Master sighed loudly. “Alright, fine. Sorry it has to end this way.” He made a sudden move, as though he were about to shoot, then the stranger shouted, completely panicked: 

“The Cyberium? WAIT. Please!” He sobbed slightly. 

“There we go.” The Master replied, smiling sickly. “That always works ever so well,” He said, happily, looking at her. “Ok, mister, tell me about the Cyberium,” He said, politely, as though they were at a tea party, and there wasn’t a gun pointed in the man’s face. 

“What?” He said quietly, absurdly. The Master sighed again, as though he were about to shoot him again, and he quickly said, “The Cyberium - there’s been reports of an army massing in the outer rim of this system.” 

“Yes, and?” 

“W-well.” He stuttered,

“What have you been doing, here?” The Master demanded, looking around at the hovel.

“Well I’ve been trying to stop them, of course! J-just little things, like fiddling with their software - slowing them down a bit, hacking.” He said, looking at the Master as though he were mad, “They’re Cybermen!” He added, as though this would make him understand, and put the gun down. 

“You didn’t do this alone.” The Master replied, boringly. “Where are the others?” 

“W-what others?” He said, panicking, “There aren’t any others!” He shouted, “Are you mad?” 

“Tell me about the others, or you die, right here, right now. I heard voices, you were on a call - where are they?” 

“There aren’t any others.” He said, tears streaming down his face. 

She could tell he was eager to kill this man, it was on the tip of his finger - any moment now. 

“Brave,” He said, nodding, “But stupid.” 

“Don’t!” She shouted. He ignored her. With a loud, shattering, bang, he fell to the ground. 

“What. A. Liar!” He chuckled, kicking his dead body. 

“You didn’t have to kill him.” She said, coldly. “You could have got more information out of him, if you weren’t so trigger-happy. You could have left him alive.” 

She noticed blood pouring out of his head, where he had hit the ground, pooling, and she suddenly felt nauseous. She turned away from the body, breathing deeply, trying not to be sick. She had to lean on a nearby wall with her arms.

He came up behind her, and put an arm around her, “What’s wrong?” He asked quietly, holding her firmly. Her anger had disappeared, immediately.

“N-nothing.” She said, swallowing, “I just feel a bit unwell.” She felt rather dizzy, and a little faint, her knees felt weak.

“I told you there was something wrong.” He said, softly, supporting her weight as she leaned on him from her faintness. “But what is it? I can’t work it out, I just don’t understand.” He said, frustrated. “Let’s get you back to the Tardis. I’ll come back here another time.” 

They walked down the stairs slowly, his arm still wrapped around her. 

When they reached the outside, it was hot again, and she sighed, touching her forehead. The heat did not help with the nausea. 

Eventually they reached the Tardis, and she sat down inside immediately. He closed the Tardis doors, and sat down with her, holding her. Whatever he was sensing earlier, was much stronger and clearer now - but still, he could not work out what it was. Her head slowly rested on his shoulder, and soon he realised she was asleep again - again? Sleeping this much was not normal for their kind. 

He sat their, calmly, for a couple of hours, waiting for her to wake up again. Slowly stroking her hair, and checking her pulse every so often. Her hearts were beating steadily. 

She woke up, gradually, and sat up straight again, so she was no longer leaning on him. He got up, and began piloting the Tardis. They were going back to Gallifrey.


	19. It’s Not A Trick

When they arrived on Gallifrey, in the Cyber ship, he took her to the medical bay, and got her to lie down. 

“I want you to do a full scan on her.” He said, to a Cybermaster, “Check everything.”

It was nice to be able to lie down, she did feel unusually tired. 

“She’s fallen asleep - again! Unbelievable.” He said, looking at her.

A Cybermaster carefully placed a needle into her arm. She didn’t even stir - she was still asleep, and seeing this, he shook his head, incredulously. 

He sat down, watching her, waiting. About twenty minutes later, a Cybermaster spoke to him. 

“The Doctor has abnormally low-blood pressure.” It said.

“Okay, so?” 

“Specified scan now in progress, for anything that could be related to Hypotension.” 

“Ok.” He shrugged. 

The Cybermaster moved towards an information panel, and he stood up to follow and have a look too. There was a small beep, and everything on the panel changed suddenly. 

“What...” He mumbled, holding onto something so he wouldn’t fall over. 

There was a soft thumping beat of four from the computer. 

“Gestation.” The Cybermaster said, blankly. 

According to the scan... She was pregnant. He hit his head on the panel, four times, angrily. Then managed to sit down. 

Time Lords couldn't — well, technically they could, but they didn't. Ever since the looms were invented, everyone used those, especially since Rassilon outlawed pregnancy. And besides, Gallifreyan families usually had their children sterilized before sending them to the academy, although the process was undone by regeneration and subsequent surgery had to be done to fix it . . . surgery she never had. But even then, it was never something she and the Master had to worry about because they were both men— Oh. Of course.

He had miscalculated... This was bad. He had never heard of a Time Lord being born this way.

“Switch that off.” He said sharply, to the Cybermaster. The computer was imitating it’s small heartbeat of four. He buried his head in his hands - desperately not knowing what to do next. For a Time Lord, the thought of a fetus inside of her was almost disgusting. Surely, they should get rid of it, quickly, kill it.

He waited there for around an hour, staring at her, lying there. She was ill - it was taking from her, like a parasite. 

This was not good news for her. The Cyberium would want her, and the baby.  
Her eyes opened, staring at him, whilst he looked so angry and distressed. He hastily walked over to her, sitting on the side of her bed. 

“What is it?” She asked, concerned. He found himself unable to speak. Instead, he lifted the sheet off her body, and slowly placed his hand on her lower abdomen.  
“What are you doing?” 

“Listen.” He said, hushing her, as he placed his forehead against hers, focusing his mind on the fetus. The heartbeat of four was heard clearly through both of their minds. She backed away from him, not wanting to listen to it anymore. 

“What?” She said, “I don’t understand, what is that?” She said, her eyes glistening.

“You’re pregnant.” He said, bemused. 

“What?” She sat up, and stared at him furiously, what kind of game was it this time? 

“It’s not a trick,” He said, calmly, reading her mind, “It’s not deception. There is actually a fetus growing inside of you.” 

“How is that possible?” She said, breathing fast.

“I don’t know.” He said, truthfully. “It could be dangerous. It’s never happened before. Or maybe it has, but you can’t remember.” 

She felt saddened at this comment, but managed to move on from it quickly. 

“It’s ours.” She said, quietly, placing her hand on her lower abdomen, listening and feeling for any sign of it. It looked as though she were happy, for a split second, before that faded very fast into something much scarier. “I want rid of it.” She said, darkly.

He was taken by surprise at this sudden turn around, and immediately said, “No.” forcefully. 

“No?” She asked, daring him, smiling threateningly. 

He was shaking his head, unable to find words to use. 

“Kill it!” She screamed, staring directly at a Cybermaster. 

“No!” He said, alarmed, and the Cybermaster followed his command, not hers. It stood there, still. 

“I can’t allow you to do that - you need to think about this.”

“This thing can’t live.” She said, absurdly, staring at him as though she couldn’t believe what he was saying. 

“Why not?”

“Because it’s ours - OURS!” She shouted.

There was silence. Deadly silence. He didn’t say anything, he just stared at her. For a moment he looked as though he wanted to hit her. But he couldn’t, the impulse to protect her was too strong. He supposed that must have been to do with her pregnancy all along. Some kind of psychic link they both had to the baby without realising.

He left the room, leaving her very much, alone.


	20. Give Up The Cyberium

The next day, he checked on her - she was asleep.

“What’s the latest?” He asked.

“Vital signs are stable.” A Cybermaster replied. 

“Good.” He responded, sitting down next to her. 

“Doctor.” He said, fairly quietly. Her eyes opened, and he noticed she didn’t look as pained and as angry as she did yesterday. She seemed focused. “I want you to keep the child.” He said, slowly. “I want-“ He stopped, not knowing what to say. What did he want? “Please, keep it for me. I want it.”

“You want it?” She asked, “You can have it.” She said, quickly.

“Wait - what?” 

“You can have it.” 

He looked concerned, and confused. 

“I’ve had time to think. I’m being serious. Take it.” She said, forcefully. 

“Why?”

“Take the child. I want the child, for us. I’ll play your game.” Truthfully, he and her were the last of their race. This baby was part of that, she didn’t want to destroy it anymore. She couldn’t. 

He thought he’d be happy to hear her say that, but he instead felt disturbed. This wasn’t a game. 

But a selfish part of him, wanted to take advantage of this situation. If it meant she’d keep the child.

“Besides, I can’t get rid of it,” By ‘can’t’ they both knew she meant she wasn’t capable in ending its life.

“No one can find out. There are a lot of people who would want it. They will take it from you - and then we’d both be disappointed. Game over.” 

“Ok.” She said.

In a flash, he pulled out a gun from his pocket, and shot it twice at the two Cybermasters behind them, without even looking. With a thud, they both fell to the ground.

She looked at him, stunned. Was he really going to give up the Cyberium for this baby?

“Just in case.” He explained, turning around to look at them. They began to regenerate, both of them, and he shot them both once again. They were properly dead this time. “Unfortunately they won’t be the last.” 

He went over to the computer, and began tapping away, “Looks like I can’t delete the information on your pregnancy - that’s Cyber technology for you, keeps a record of every little thing, forever.” He said, angrily. “The Cyberium’s going to be after us now.” He held out her hand, and she took it, and grabbing her coat, they walked back to the Tardis together. 

“Where are we going?” She asked, 

“Somewhere hidden, not here. I knew what the Cyberium was going to do next - It’s inside my head. It was going to take you and your child for it’s own technological advances - regeneration and all of that, reproduction of Cybermasters.” He continued walking. “And I don’t want that, because I want you, and the child. I’ll keep you both safe from the Cyberium.”

“But the Cyberium’s living inside of you.” She said, blankly

“Yep.” He replied, briskly, “It’s probably going to try and kill me any moment, now that I’ve betrayed it! I just need to remove it,” He said, shaking his leg strangely as he walked. “Ah!” He shouted, “One of my hearts has just stopped working - thanks a lot, Cyberium!” He said, wildly, in pain, as they continued towards the Tardis.

They the blue phone box, and opened the doors. He got her inside, and stood by the doors, wide open.

“Hurry up!”

“Yes, yes I’m trying.” He said irritated. There was the sound of a sharp shot, which barely missed him. It was a Cybermaster - firing at him. Their neural network had clearly been informed he was an enemy now. He was also trying to leave with the Doctor, and the Cyberium wanted her and the baby now. 

He managed to let go of the Cyberium, with a silver glow in the air, and quickly shut the Tardis doors. 

“Are you seriously leaving with me?” She said, disbelieving, “You’re abandoning the Cyberium?” All of that power... was he just going to give it up? 

He went over to the control panel to pilot the Tardis. He ignored her, “Lets hope they won’t find us!” He said, excitedly, flinging a lever, and the Tardis began to dematerialise, and move through space. 

The Tardis landed. He stared into the space, thoughtfully, “If they find us...” He said, disturbed. “I’m dead. And you’re going to be taken.”

“No, you’re wrong.” She said. “I won’t let them kill you.” He was silent for a few moments, extremely doubtful. 

“And I won’t let them take you.” He said, finally. They stepped out of the Tardis, together. 

“I just picked a random, populated planet. We can blend in here.” He said, “I thought it would be fun.” She smiled. “We might have to move around a bit too, I don’t know how long we can stay here. Best to stay away from the Tardis. We don’t want to be associated with it - draws too much attention. We can have completely different identities here.”

“Yeah.” She said, absent-mindedly, looking into the distance. “Your Tardis - you left it on the Cyber ship.” She said, feeling a little sorry. 

“Yeah, nevermind.” He said, walking on. There was a town in the distance. “Come on,” He said, heartily. “All of those years! You should of fixed the chameleon circuit!” He called back to her, as they walked. She rolled her eyes - yeah, she probably should have. But she had always liked her blue police-box.

They walked for a little while, until they reached the small populated area. It was rather sunny and she felt lightheaded.  
“I want to stop.” She called. 

He stopped walking abruptly, then turned back to look at her, “Seriously?” 

“Yes!”

But he took her request seriously. They found some shade under a nearby tree, and sat down together. 

She rested her head against the trunk, and took a deep breathe in, and out. The town was quiet. They were on a shady street - lots of trees. They watched the occasional person walk past. There was faint chatter and movement.

“I wonder how long this pregnancy is going to last? You know, for someone like us.” He said, thoughtfully.

“I don’t know,” She said, “What did it look like on the scan?” She asked,

He shrugged, “Normal, I suppose. If this was normal.” 

The Cyberium had the entire Matrix, excluding the parts that even the Master couldn’t hack into. It was quite possible, in fact, quite probable, that the Cyberium knew a lot more about the Doctor’s situation, than they did, which put them at a disadvantage. 

“Where are we going to stay?” She asked.

“There’s a place, near here, not much further.”

“Why are you helping me?” She asked, suddenly. “Why do you want to keep the baby?”

They observed each other, carefully. Then finally, “Can we talk about this later? We should go. We’re nearly there.” He said, getting up. He held out his hand, and she took it, lifting her onto her feet. 

They walked down a few more streets. The town was pretty. All the buildings and roads were a beige stone, and although it was very hot, there were plenty of trees and buildings making shade. 

They reached a large building. “There are places in here where we can stay.” He explained, as they walked in. It was cooler inside. They walked up a flight of stairs, going past many doors. Until they reached a door numbered ‘13.’

He reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a key. With a click, the door opened. He stood back, and she walked in first. It was a small apartment. 

“How did you get this place?” She asked, looking around. She heard the door shut. 

“I came here yesterday, in the Tardis. Paid the rent, and got the key.” He said, putting it back in his pocket. “They won’t find us here. This place is under the radar. No one knows who we are.” 

“Right.” She said, quietly. There was a slight creak, as she sat on the bed. 

The room was lit up by the alien golden sunshine coming through the windows. 

The apartment was simplistic, but charming all the same. The room was undecorated and unembellished - just a bed.

She noticed something, and stood up again. She opened a door beside her, and walked out onto a balcony. There were a couple of wooden chairs, and a small matching table. She sat down. The building was tall, she could see a lot of the little town. It was almost dusk. He sat down in the opposite chair to her. Neither of them were looking at each other, just simply staring out into the distance. She didn’t want to look at him, as she felt butterflies in her tummy whenever she did. She was afraid that this was all some trick - afraid that he was going to suddenly turn around and burst into laughter, in her face, revealing to her that this was all a joke or some evil scheme. 

“This place is boring. This whole town.” He said, yawning. “I’m sure we’ll find some fun in it though.”

“Yeah.” She said, softly. “Nice, though.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” He said, vaguely.

They sat there for around an hour. It was getting darker. She felt tired again. Being pregnant seemed to take more energy out of her than usual. Perhaps she needed hours of sleep - this was unusual for Time Lords. Normally she could go for months without needing any.

He could tell she was tired, he was getting used to it now - he wouldn’t object. Wordlessly, she stood up, and went back inside to lie down.

She had been lying there for around ten minutes, her eyes shut, thinking about tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that. 

She felt like she didn’t care about her baby at the moment, only the fact that he wanted it so badly. He had abandoned the Cyberium, even ran away, just to take her away from it all. Just so that she was his, and his alone. He didn’t want the Cyberium tampering with the baby or her. That made her feel... comforted.

The only thing that concerned her was the Cyberium - if they caught her, what would they do to her? But she was willing to take the risk, for him.

She heard footsteps on the stone floor, and she didn’t open her eyes. She felt at ease, it was him. She knew she was his, and he was hers. They couldn’t harm each other anymore. 

He lay down on his side, next to her, so they could both see each other. But she still didn’t open her eyes. Their minds connected, and a serenity passed between them.

“Hey,” She said, softly, “You never answered my question from earlier.”

“What was that?” He mumbled, sleepily. 

“Why are you staying with me?”

There was silence, and then, “Because... Oh, I don’t know,” He said, turning onto his front, burying his head into the pillow.

“Please tell me.” She said. “I want to - I want to know I can trust you.”

He didn’t want to talk about this. “I didn’t want the Cyberium taking you and the baby.” He said, quietly, slowly turning to face her. “I want you.” He added, more forcefully, almost possessively. She flinched slightly. “Both of you,” He added, his eyes glancing downwards. “More than I wanted the Cyberium.” He said.

She liked the feeling of him being so close to her - their faces were almost touching. She was comforted by the fact he had given up the Cyberium for her. The Master - he craved power, always. Giving that up would have meant a lot to him. Maybe she could change him, in other ways like that, for the better. Make him a good person.


	21. Breakfast On The Balcony

She woke up the next morning. There were bright rays of sunlight shining into the room through the windows. They lay there for a while, quietly enjoying each other’s company. He had stayed the entire night with her - despite not sleeping.

“I’m hungry.” She said.

“I can get you something to eat.” He said, softly. He got up out of bed, and a little later, with a click, the door shut.

She must have fallen into a light sleep again, as she was awoken by him placing a kiss on her cheek. She sat up. He had bags of items on him, that he placed on the bed. “I also bought you some new clothes.” She got out of bed, and looked inside the bags. The clothing looked sophisticated, carefully made. They were not things she would normally wear - nothing like the suspender trousers and rainbow T-shirt she was wearing at the moment. But she didn’t mind. 

He pulled a few things out of a bag, and placed them on the bed. “Try them on,” He said, breezily. She politely picked up the clothes, and expected him to turn his back or leave the room. But he didn’t, he just stood there, watching.

She put the items of clothing back on the bed, and hesitantly pulled her suspenders off her shoulders. He watched as she delayed taking off her T-shirt, smiling sheepishly. He moved closer, and slowly, looking at her for permission, took it off for her, throwing it onto the bed. He began to undo the button of her trousers. They slipped down her legs to rest at her ankles in a heap. She was standing there, in only her undergarments. She looked slightly shaky, as though she were cold. But it wasn’t cold.

He held her in a firm embrace, and moved his hands slowly down her arms, in the pretence of keeping her warm.

He stood back, observing her. Her body was appealing. He couldn’t hide his smirk of glee. This form was particularly... alluring. He then picked up the shirt he had picked out, and she put her arms into it. She was about to do the buttons up, when he started doing it for her, she leaned into his touch slightly.

He watched as she put the remaining items of clothing on.

She wore a white shirt tucked into smooth black trousers, and a long, dark red trench coat.

She ate on the balcony with him. It was a native fruit, that she didn’t know the name of, in pastry - It was sweet. She sat there in the morning sun, feeling pleasant. She felt good. It was as though all of her senses were on overdrive - not remotely human. She could taste the sour yet sweet fruit in her mouth. She could feel the sunlight on her skin, and the places he had kissed her. She could smell the sea of this world, and the ground and the sky. The air was slightly warm, but not too hot with her coat on. It was perfect.

“You feel good, don’t you?” He asked, gazing at her. She swallowed the last tiny bit of breakfast, and smiled at him, nodding. 

“Yes.” She replied. 

He nodded, leaning back on his chair.

The sun had just risen. “We can go somewhere, if you want.” He said, looking at the pinky sky. 

“I’d like that.” She said, her eyes and smile twinkling. 

They walked out of the apartment together, and onto the streets, his arm around her waist. 

It was a fine, bright morning, with a cool breeze. The beige stone slabs of the street were still cool from the night-time. The street hadn’t heated up too much yet, it was the perfect temperature. 

They spent hours travelling around the town, meeting new and interesting people along the way. They had gone past cafes and shops and businesses and homes. 

The planet they were on was called Krasol. The native species of the planet were human, so the Doctor and him would blend in nicely. They wouldn’t stick out too much.

It was strange, not having to worry about him murdering anyone on their walk. She trusted him. They had to keep a low profile - a number of murders in the area would definitely draw attention to themselves. To everyone else, they were just ordinary human travellers, (not Time Lords) and they were only visiting the lovely people of Krasol.

The Master was playing with the locals, pretending, not actually trying to be nice. But he wasn’t causing any actual harm. If he wanted to be like that, fine with her. She didn’t care at all, she was so happy to be with him. 

Her tune had changed a lot, since that evening they had found each other in Yaz’s apartment. They had spent the night in her Tardis together, and that may have been the night she was impregnated. Ever since then, the urge to stay by him had become stronger and stronger.

They were sitting on a bench in the town square. It was very sunny now, around mid-day, but there was shade from a nearby tree.

“It’s weird, I-“ She paused, being slightly put off by his gaze. She laughed, “There’s this thing - inside my head, getting stronger and stronger.” She paused again, trying to find the right words. “I know I shouldn’t, but, I just-“ She felt embarrassed now. “I just know I should stay with you.” She said firmly, “I can’t stay away from you,” She added, “I want to, but I can’t. My thoughts keep changing when I’m around you.” She said, faintly. “It’s intoxicating. It feels wrong.” 

“I know.” He said, finally, he had sensed these thoughts within her for some time. He continued watching her, calmly. 

“It’s ever since the baby started. It’s like - it’s been effecting my thinking, like it can manipulate my thoughts. I’ve some sort of connection with it.” She said, touching her abdomen for any signs of it. 

“Does it matter?” He asked.

“Well - yes. That’s what I’ve just been saying.” She said, irritatedly. “I don’t want it to be able to manipulate how I feel and what I think. I need to be in control.”

“Do you, though?” He smiled, “I’ll look after you, just enjoy yourself.” He said. “Just let it take you.” He whispered.

“I don’t think-“ She was interrupted, 

“Just relax.” He said, soothingly. Their minds connected, and she felt a wave of calm sweep over her. It was pleasurable. 

She was feeling tired again. Later, in the evening, they decided to head back. He opened the door, and they walked into the small apartment. 

With a glance at him, she went into the bathroom and pushed the door shut. She stood there. There was something that was bothering her. She felt unwell. It was a very unusual feeling for her. She hardly remembered feeling ill in the last nine hundred years, maybe not at all. She felt dizzy, and she had a headache. She also felt rather hot and restless.

She got undressed, turned on the shower, and waited a few moments for the water to warm up, before stepping in. The water felt nice on her skin. 

She stood there, too tired to do anything really, for around ten minutes, before she switched the water off, and stepped out. She brushed her teeth.

She wrapped a towel around her torso, and opened the door. She stepped outside into the bedroom, and shut the bathroom door behind her. He was lying on the bed, under the duvet, his eyes closed, his head resting on the headboard. She knew he didn’t need to actually sleep, he was just closing his eyes to think.

She walked to the other side of the bed and looked at him for a few moments. She wasn’t sure what to do.

“Are you going to stand there all night?” He said, boringly, his eyes still closed.

No, she thought, righteously. She allowed her towel to slip off, onto the floor, so she was completely unclothed, and got into the bed under the sheets. It was very comfortable in the warm by him, especially after a shower.

He turned onto his side, so he was facing her and eventually, she fell asleep.


	22. They’re After You

When she next opened her eyes, the room was completely dark. It had probably been a few hours.

She woke up feeling anxious and restless. She remembered vaguely having a nightmare, but she couldn’t remember what it had been about. 

She sat up. She was starting to feel a little nauseas. 

She glanced at him to see he was calmly watching her. He never slept - he didn’t need to.

“You were talking in your sleep.” He said, softly.

“What was I saying?”

“It was sort of difficult to tell.” He mumbled. “You seemed scared.” He said, curiously. 

She shrugged, “Everyone gets scared.” 

He sat up too, leaning against the headboard. 

He stroked her bare back with his fingertips, and she leaned into it so she was lying down next to him, her head resting on his chest.

“I asked you a question.” She said, simply. 

“What was it?” 

“Why are you helping me?”

There was silence, and then. “Because I don’t want the Cyberium keeping you.” He said, and he sounded repulsed. “You’re mine.” He told her. She felt her body stiffen slightly, those words coming out of his mouth seemed odd, and it made her uncomfortable. But she quickly moved on when he kissed her, and she returned it, affectionately. She forgot about it entirely.

The next morning, she awoke to find him not there. He had gone out, whilst she had been asleep. 

He was out. That was fine, she reassured herself. Him not being around felt strange to her - but it was fine. 

She got up, and suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to be sick. She rushed into the bathroom, and wretched into the toilet bowl. Nothing came out, apart from stomach acid. There was the putrid taste of acid in her mouth.

She got dressed, and then took a glass of water, and sat down on the bed. 

She drank some water, and the acidic taste began to decline slowly.

The apartment door opened, and the Master walked in. 

“Where have you been?” She asked, and he felt as though he were being interrogated by her harsh stare and tone of voice.

He chucked a little. “Just - out.” He said, suspiciously, still smiling. His smile slowly faded when he noticed the way she was. She was sitting in a hunched position, and she looked pale and unwell.

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

“What?”

“The Cyberium are after you - big time.”

“How do you know?”

“Because there’s a reward.” He said, sternly. He pulled out a hand-held mobile device, which projected a small screen onto the air. “Text. Just these words - broadcasted across the entire universe. Everyone can see this.”

“It’s fine.” She said, quickly, reassuring herself more than anyone else. “It just says ‘The Doctor’ no one knows who I am.” There was a hefty reward of a hundred million credits, for anyone who could hand her over to the Cyberium, alive.

“They’ve made it easy to identify you, though.” 

“What, how?”

“On the other side...” He continued, and the screen changed. “Your entire biological code.” They had of course got this information when she had been hooked up to their systems - they scanned her. “There’s information on your Tardis here, too. If anyone spots its readings in space, there’s going to be a large competition to capture it.” 

“So, what? We can’t leave the planet.” She concluded, standing up. 

“For now, yes.”

“You know this is all your fault, right?” She said, sharply, “If only - If only you had never allied yourself with a race as terrible as the Cyberium. They’re after me because of you.” 

“I didn’t know you were going to get pregnant.” He said, calmly.

She slammed her fist on the wall, angrily, shouting something sharp and incoherently. She felt restless, and agitated, and the nausea, headache and dizziness were not helping her think rationally.

“Calm, dear.” He said softly, walking over to her and taking her fist away from the wall to stop any further damage to herself.  
He draped his arms across her shoulders in a proprietorial way, leading her to sit down again. “The Cyberium is the least of your worries.” He paused, “Are you unwell?” He added, caressing his hand up and down her back.

“It’s nothing.” She said.

“You are unwell.” He confirmed.  
“Don’t lie to me.” He whispered in her ear. Those words and the nature in which he had said them should have seemed threatening, but she wasn’t at all afraid of him. Feeling unwell was abnormal for a Time Lord, pretty much unheard of - especially for one as old as her. 

“Yes.” She sighed, “I feel sick. It’s nothing, though.”

He stood up, and just stared at her. 

“What?”

“I like what you’re wearing.” He said. 

“You got this stuff for me.” She said. 

“I know.” He said, smiling. “They suit you.” 

“They do?” She asked.

“You look powerful.” 

It felt satisfying to have his approval. She couldn’t hide a smirk. That shouldn’t of made her happy - that was wrong of her.

She was so used to them fighting. She couldn’t help but smile when he actually backed her up in some way.

But she wasn’t going to feel guilty about it. She had enough things to worry about - the Cyberium, for one, let alone her morals and standards slowing declining. She had noticed it. She had become extremely forgiving of him, to the point she really didn’t care what he did. In fact, she sort of enjoyed it.


	23. The River Bank

She woke up the next morning, to sunshine blazing through the curtains and into their room.

As soon as she woke up, he placed a kiss on her cheek, and she beamed at him. 

“I heard the locals talking yesterday.” She said, as he pulled her in closer, towards his chest, wrapped in his arms. 

“Mmm?” He hummed.

“Outside of the city, there’s a river. Apparently people sit there on nice days. I want to go there.” Her voice was muffled slightly by the tight embrace they were in. 

With directions from a nearby inhabitant, they found the location eventually. 

They were sat on the grassy river bank. She was resting on him, with his arms around her waist, her legs stretched out. It was a nice day. There was sunshine, with a comfortable breeze.

There were other people doing the same thing as them. It was a popular area for sitting and relaxing - just watching the river. Some people had brought picnics.

She could see a couple of families on the other side of the bank, watching their children play in the river. They were screaming and laughing and splashing each other. Children always made her smile - they were so happy. Young and free. She only wished she didn’t feel so old watching them. She wanted to feel the same way they did. 

The children reminded her of her own baby, inside of her, at this very moment. It made her shudder slightly. It’s not that she didn’t want to have the baby - she really did, now she was sure he did. But the thought of having the baby made her afraid. She now had two lives to worry about. Her own life was hard enough. 

“What’s up?” He said, noticing her quietness as she stared at the river. 

“I hope our baby is happy. Like them.” She said, distantly, watching the children play.

To himself, he thought their child would be nothing like the children playing in the river. The children in the river were only human. Nothing near as complex as the mind of a Time Lord.

“They’re only human.” He muttered, “Of course they’re happy.” She could sense bitterness in his voice. He had always thought that their species was far superior to pathetic humans. 

“We used to play like that,” She said, defensively, “on Gallifrey.” There was an uncomfortable silence. She had clearly struck a heart string with both of them. Gallifrey... Oh, how they didn’t want to be reminded of it. Their child would never get to grow up on Gallifrey. She regretted mentioning it. But luckily, he had moved on.

“I don’t want the Cyberium to take our baby.” She said, abruptly.

“They won’t.” He reassured her, “I promise. They won’t touch you, or the baby. I’ll keep you safe.”

“I’ll keep you safe too.” She added, a soft smile on her lips.


	24. Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely pretty dark. This is by no means a fine relationship. Very obviously toxic. Nothing explicit, as usual, but don’t read if you’re sensitive about these sort of things.

A few weeks had passed, and they had continued living together, undetected by the Cyberium. 

There were times when she was full of energy, and seemingly very well and happy, and other times when she looked and felt rather unwell. The illness was brief, and passed though.

There were starting to calculate whether it was possible to use the Tardis or not. It had seemed completely out of the question a few weeks ago, but they were getting bored of an ordinary life, on an ordinary planet, in an ordinary little town. It would be tricky to use the Tardis and not get caught, but perhaps they were willing to take the risk soon, just to overcome this insufferable boredom.

It was getting more and more difficult to hide their identities. With everyday, he became more agitated, and excitable, desperately wanting to play his games. It was difficult for them to blend in when the Doctor also joined in with them. She couldn’t help it anymore - she just wanted to have fun. She didn’t want to be sad and bored, and afraid of the Cyberium. 

They were on the balcony of their apartment, and they were looking at the streets below. People - lots of people walking and talking, and just living.

“Just pick one.” He urged, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She stared at the people below, but felt distracted by his touch. He sensed this, and he really liked it. “Come on. Pick one.” He murmured, close to her ear. She could feel his breathe on her neck. 

She hummed, unsure, wondering what the consequences would be for the person she picked. She didn’t want to hurt anyone particularly. Besides, she liked to keep him waiting - it made him ache slightly.

“Her.” She said. Their minds connected, and he immediately knew which person she was thinking of.

“Okay,” He said, and although she couldn’t see him, she could feel his smile.

They rushed down the flights of stairs to the bottom floor, and out onto the street. 

“She’s this way.” He said, pulling her by the hand - leading the way. With their particularly acute sense of smell, they could follow her.

They were running and skipping through streets, wildly, just following the scent.

And then they saw her - she was tall and slim. She had just been talking to someone animatedly, cheerfully, before she entered a small cafe. Unlike most of the population here, she wasn’t Krasol - she was human. She had smelt human, she looked human, she acted human. 

“So, do you want to introduce yourself to our new friend?” He asked. 

She wasn’t sure. She was certainly very tempted, but she didn’t want her to end up hurt. The wish to play the game was too strong though, and eventually she said, “Yes.” She walked into the cafe, and he did so too, behind her. 

He sat down at one of the tables, and she stood there, idly, watching the woman. She hadn’t noticed the her.

She looked weary, and slightly disinterested in her surroundings. She was making a hot drink for a customer. When she spoke to the customer however, her smile beamed and her eyes were full of life. But the happiness didn’t look real. By the necklace around her neck, she could make out the symbol of the Traed. She was religious. So, she had a belief, a faith. Maybe this was something that kept her going in her monotonous life - the hope of reaching something better. 

She was just about to walk away from the counter, and she could see the perfect situation to bump into her. 

“Oh, sorry, Miss.” The woman said, pulling away, in a modest sort of way, but still confidently. 

“My bad.” The Doctor replied, with her hands up. The woman looked at the Doctor fondly, curiously. But then she looked away, and professionally switched into a waitress.

“Would you like to order a drink?”

“Oh, yes, sure - please.” She smiled. 

Once she had ordered a drink, she sat down next to him at the table he was sitting at.

“Do you have any money?” She asked.

“No.” He replied, “Since when have either of us had any money?” 

“Oh,” She said, absentmindedly, “Nevermind.” 

It was a small cafe, with plenty of customers. It was nice, she thought, warmly, looking around. A few minutes later, the waitress came to the table with her drink. 

“There you go.” She mumbled, putting it down, carefully.

“Thanks.”

“Nothing for him?” The waitress said, gesturing at the man sitting next to her. 

“Uh - no.” She answered for him. “He’s fine.” She smiled again.

“Oh,” she looked slightly taken aback, “No problem.” She said, walking away. 

She sipped the drink through a straw, whilst she subtly watched the waitress from a distance. It was frothy and fruity. 

“Mhm.” She hummed, in pleasure. Her tastebuds had certainly been heightened since the baby - and that included all of her senses. She could feel things in so much detail. She could feel and hear his quiet breathing next to her. It was relaxing.

She stared at him, and he stared back, looking cold and serious. She smirked, and laughed, tilting her head to look at him more affectionately. He didn’t crack though, he just continued staring at her, profoundly. There was clearly something up with him, but she didn’t care for the moment. She found it mildly amusing. In fact, she might have even found his bad mood exciting. 

She sipped some more of her drink, and her eyes slid onto the waitress again. She was busying herself with serving people, and making drinks. 

It was interesting to study the woman, watching her facial expressions and body language for signs of how she felt inside. She knew a lot of things about the universe, she could deduct a lot from appearance, but she couldn’t feel what she was feeling. That interested her a lot. 

When she finished her drink, she felt bored, and was eager to go away and do something else.

“Shall we go?” She asked. They stood up, and walked out of the cafe. Nobody noticed that they hadn’t paid.

They were walking down a busy street. Just as they were turning the corner onto a deserted street, he made a sharp movement to grab her arm. He took it, and she allowed it, staring into his feral and fierce eyes. He was gripping tightly, so it hurt her skin. She tried to remove his grip with her fingers, when he made a move towards her neck. 

She wasn’t expecting this at all. He was supposed to be looking after her. Clearly, his madness had taken over. But this was just a game. The truth was, they were both bored, and even she didn’t mind playing along now. 

She was pushed up against the wall of a building, his hands around her neck.

“Let go of me-“ She rasped, having to push out every word roughly and uncomfortably, gasping for air. 

She removed his hands from her, pushing him away with her strength. Both being stronger than humans, they were evenly matched. He looked deadly serious, and she laughed, crazily. He flicked her neck with his fingers, sharply. She blocked any further contact and with one hit in the stomach, pushed him away. 

She suddenly glimpsed a few passersby staring at the two of them looking shocked and concerned. Perhaps they were wondering whether they should get help. After a few moments, she realised she had been smiling softly, and she quickly re-arranged her face into something more serious. They were drawing attention to themselves. The smiling must have looked extremely odd considering it looked as though they were trying to hurt each other.

“It’s nothing.” She said, reassuringly, to the people watching them, as she patted him on the back merrily. The people watching, slowly walked away.

They made their way back to the apartment, not speaking to each other, as though they were angry. Really, they both just wanted to make a drama out of nothing.

When they entered the apartment, she silently walked ahead of him, before standing to rest close to the wall, her arms crossed. They were both thinking the same thing: 

Staying in this town was just too ordinary for them. It was driving them mad - and they were mad enough as it was. 

He sauntered up to her, eyeing her eagerly. Immediately, she leaned back against the wall, allowing him to take command of the space, and come closer. He was standing there, close to her, his hands resting on the wall behind her, locking her in. She looked into his eyes. Deadly, stern and still, she returned the same gaze. He could hear her breathing becoming faster. She really enjoyed this. 

It could of been hours, or seconds, for all they knew. She was completely focused on him, and he was completely focused on her. The didn’t have do anything. They just eyed each other, in that same threatening way.

There was a knock. She immediately glanced at the door, before looking back at him quickly. He looked incensed. He desperately didn’t want to be distracted by the knock on the door, and he didn’t want her to be either. He wanted her attention on him. He continued staring at her, for as long as he could, wanting to stay focused on her. But there was another knock, and slowly, he turned his head to stare at the door, in   
homicidal rage...

He looked as though he would murder whoever he found on the other side of that door. Before she could do anything, he strode towards the door and opened it, grabbing the person on the other side, and pulling him into the apartment. He shut the door with a slam.

“What are you-“ The man said, indignantly, before he was interrupted. 

The Master grabbed his throat roughly and held him up against the wall, so his feet were hanging off the ground. The man gasped, and tried to wrench the Master’s fingers away from his throat. He was young, but fairly lean and weak, and only human. He couldn’t fight the Master’s strength.

It was the owner - the one they had rented the flat from. They had seen him occasionally. Perhaps the owner had heard of disturbances from them, and wanted to check on them.

“Ooh, sorry.” He said, viciously, “Looks like you’re just in the wrong place, at the wrong time.” 

The man continued trying to fight back, but to no success. He was being asphyxiated. 

She felt frozen. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to intervene, or just watch. She had to make her mind up soon though, because this man was fighting for his life. 

She opened her mouth to say something - stop him. But no words came out of her mouth. She shut her mouth, hastily, not finding the words she wanted to use.

She felt surprisingly empty, considering she was watching someone being asphyxiated. She knew she should intervene - but did she really care? 

She continued staring at this horrifying scene in front of her, trying to make up her mind. But perhaps, her mind was already made. 

Selfishly, she wanted everything to stay the same between her and him. She didn’t want to object and make him angry.

The man’s eyes began to shut. She observed, as the man’s final moments of life swept away, and in that moment, the Master hit his head against the wall, hard. There was a loud crack, and blood. 

His body slumped to the ground when he was released. He was completely and utterly still. 

“You’re good!” He said fondly, turning to look at her. He came closer, and lovingly traced his hand against her cheek. There was a small smile on his face. He looked delighted with her. “I feel so much better now!” He sighed, gratefully. “Thank you.” 

He kissed her quickly but passionately on the lips, before stopping to gaze at her again, indulgently. She wasn’t sure if she had even returned the kiss. She might have just stood there with her lips sealed. But he didn’t seem to care or notice.

She took a deep breathe, in and out, quietly. She was starting to feel the anxiety now, like she was having a delayed reaction to what she had just seen. “It’s okay.” He said, soothingly, stroking the length of her arms.

Her eyes moved towards the man’s corpse, slumped on the floor. 

She knew she should feel something - some disgust, or upset or anger. But it never came to her. She was able to completely block it out. She only felt slightly numb.

He got her attention again, by grasping her arm. Her eyes were focused on him now. 

She felt conflicted, and it showed on her face. She shouldn’t have been conflicted. What he had done was wrong. There was no denying it. But...

She felt the back of his head, attentively fiddling with his hair. She wanted to decide how to react. Should she walk away from him, disgusted by what he had just done?

Desire took over her entire body and mind. She could sense it rising within him too. She managed to smooth her face into something calm. And then she kissed him, slowly, unsurely. 

He returned the kiss, as he pulled her back with him onto the bed. The back of his knees crashed into it, and he sat down. Kissing him more, she moved onto his lap, and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him down. He lay there, looking up at her, dark and wild.

She crawled across his body to meet his lips. She started off softly and steadily. She grazed her teeth across his lower lip, tentatively, teasingly. She bit on it, hard enough so it drew blood.

He shouted, then laughed maniacally in pain, and pushed her off him, harshly. 

He held himself above her, his hands on the mattress, either side of her, holding up his weight - caging him beneath her.

“I really like this.” He said breathlessly, before he continued kissing her neck and her mouth and everything visible. 

“Me too.” She said, in a breathe, unable to stop herself, as she spontaneously moved her hands down his body. But she instantly regretted saying it and felt a stab of shame, which she managed to brush off quickly with more kissing.

“Call me by my name.” He said, sucking and softly biting the skin of her neck. 

“What?” She said, under her breath, hardly hearing him. She was too dazed and infatuated with the feeling of his skin on hers.

“Call me by my name.” He repeated, more loudly, “I haven’t heard you use it in such a long time.” He moaned, moving his hands to her lower body. She could feel him undoing her trousers.

“No - what?” She asked, sounding slightly bemused, still feeling giddy and distracted by his touch. 

“You heard me the first time.” He whispered, almost dangerously. She began to feel uncomfortable. Now, his weight on top of her felt more prominent. Her trousers being pulled down felt clearer. She knew he was behaving oddly. 

Feeling concerned, she thought about pushing him off her. He had just killed a man after all, this was all so wrong.

But after seconds of thinking about it, she realised she didn’t have the will.   
She was enjoying it too much - far too obsessed with it.

“Master.” She uttered, in hardly a whisper. 

“Say it again.” He mumbled, his lips and teeth brushing and kissing her thighs. 

“Master.” She said again, louder, 

“One more time.” 

“Master.” She moaned, before laughing hysterically in their daze.


	25. Forget It Ever Happened

It was getting lighter outside. They had spent the entire night together. She had fallen asleep, locked in an embrace with him.

Her eyes shifted towards the body on the floor, not too far away from them. She felt slightly sick. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, soothingly, stroking her hair, sensing her disturbance. 

She felt ashamed, she certainly did not want to talk about it, let alone to him.  
“It’s nothing.” She said. “I think it’s just the baby - makes me feel sick sometimes.” 

He hummed in an understanding tone, and embraced her more firmly, rubbing small circles on her uncovered back.

She liked it, a lot, which made her feel more ashamed. She had just found the audacity to enjoy herself with him, when he had just murdered someone - which she didn’t even object to. Secondly, she had relaxed enough to fall asleep. Surely she should feel ashamed, guilt-ridden for her behaviour. 

She lay there for a while longer. She closed her eyes, and as her face was buried near his body, she couldn’t see anything.

It was a nice relief, to not be able to see that innocent man’s corpse on the floor. 

A while later, he got up. She shifted onto her back to watch him. He stretched as he stood up, yawning. And then he chuckled at something slightly, which made her feel angry. Why was he laughing? Was he laughing at the dead body only feet away from them? The body clearly didn’t disrupt his mood at all. He seemed totally relaxed and happy.

He bent down, and leaned across the bed, closer towards her, so he could touch her cheek, warmly.

“I know you’re upset.” He said, gingerly.

“You think?” She said, aggressively, not looking at him. She wanted to be angry, she knew she should be, she was. But the feeling of his hands on her lulled her into a peculiar sense of calmness. She didn’t like it, but she didn’t have much control over it either. 

“You can forget it ever happened. I’ll get rid of it all.” He said, soothingly.

“Do it.” She said. She wanted to forget about it. She knew this was an evil way out, she knew she was refusing to take any responsibility for her actions. But she didn’t care. She wanted everything to just be easy, for once. He could make it easy. 

“Just go to sleep. It’ll all be gone when you wake up.” He said. She lay back down. He kissed her forehead. She turned onto her side, covering herself in some more of the duvet, and her eyes closed.

Soon, she heard the door shut.

She woke up again, by the sound of him getting into bed. He then wrapped an arm around her. She didn’t stir, or give any sign that she was awake. She liked this, it was comfortable. 

Hours later, the room was full of light, and she wanted to get up. She got up, to find the body had been removed. That was an extremely good relief. She dressed quietly, and then brushed her teeth.

She was just opening the door to the exit the bathroom, and enter the bedroom, when she had to halt in surprise. He had been right next to the door, and jumped at her like he had been trying to spook her. He kissed her, his tongue swiping hers.

She pulled away from him eventually. She wasn’t sure how long it would last if she didn’t. 

Without thinking, she touched her lips, staring at him. She felt embarrassed. That kiss had been a power move, she was supposed to be angry with him, for murdering someone. But he had just shown her that she wasn’t.

She left the apartment, wordlessly. She wondered through the city for only an hour, alone, minding her own business, until, a voice said,

“Wasn’t sure I’d see you again.” She turned around to see the woman, the waitress she had become so fond of yesterday. She didn’t expect to see her again. She didn’t want to see her again, at the moment. She didn’t want to think about yesterday.

“I’m Saraia, by the way.”

“Saraia...” She repeated. She found it difficult to concentrate on Saraia, her mind was on other things...

“I’m not stupid, you know.” She said, “You didn’t pay for your drink, yesterday.” 

She had completely forgotten about that, a much worse thing had happened that day. It was a bit awkward. “So what’s your name?” Saraia asked.

“Oh,” she was about to reply ‘the Doctor’ but the Cyberium were after the Doctor, so she couldn’t. Besides, she didn’t feel much like the Doctor anymore. “Smith...” She said, slowly.

“Smith?” She laughed, “You don’t sound entirely convinced!” 

“Yeah, well, it is Smith.” She repeated. She realised her tone of voice had become quite sharp, and she softened it a little, quickly asking, “Where are you from?”

“My family were from Mondaran.” She said, “But, we escaped the Cyberia, and ended up on Menda.”

“Menda - I’ve been there.”

“You have? It’s so very far away from here.” She said, disbelievingly, “Where are you from?” She asked. 

She didn’t like it when she was asked questions. She didn’t want to think about herself, there was too much guilt there - she wanted to focus on Saraia.

“Actually, I don’t know.” She replied. “I was sort of... found.” 

“Oh,” Saraia replied. She smiled at the Doctor, but the Doctor wasn’t looking at her. “So, you’re not from around here....” She said, “I could tell. Well, you don’t look Krasol of course, but you don’t act like you’re from around here either.”

The Doctor stood up, as though she was about to leave. Saraia said, “Oh,” in surprise, disappointment. The Doctor was being rude. 

“Sorry.” She said, quickly. “For trying to - It was a mistake. I shouldn’t have. Anyway, there’s somewhere I need to be at the moment.” 

“See you around?” Saraia called, as the Doctor walked away.

What she had done yesterday was reckless, she couldn’t make friends. She was only putting more lives in danger. Not from the Cyberium, but from herself, and the Master. They were not a good combination. But even so, she was still choosing him over friends at the moment. It was the baby, she wanted the baby with him. She loved that he wanted it. It was addictive, being around him, just knowing that.

He had given up the Cyberium, all of that power, just to take her away from it all. Just so that she was his, and his alone, and she wanted that. She desperately wanted to prove to herself, that the reason she was sticking by him, was because she was changing him into a good person. But that wasn’t the case. The fact he had killed a man last night, and the way she had gone along with it as well, he proved that.

With a click, she shut the door behind her, returning to the apartment. 

He was standing on the balcony. Silently, she joined him.

“You were gone for ages. You met up with that human, didn’t you?” He smirked. 

“Not on purpose.” She said, not expecting him to guess this. 

“You’ve always had a thing for them.” He smiled, reminisciently. She wasn’t sure what his intentions were, the situation felt odd. “You’ve changed so much, and yet, you still have such an infatuation towards them.” She turned to look at him, questioningly, “It’s not a bad thing.” He continued. “You want to play with them.” 

“I don’t want to play with them.” She said, defensively, sharply, quickly. She wasn’t the bad person, she thought, savagely. He was.

“Yes, you do.” He laughed, “I know you - more than anyone.” He said in a whisper, almost aggressively, as though this was a fact, something that she was not allowed to disagree on. “You want them to love you,” He said, faux-piteously.

“They’re human-beings.” She said, flatly, as though what he was saying didn’t bother her at all, “All with whole, complete minds, with rights. I would never play games with them.” She said, sharply. “Never. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” She said.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to talk.” He said, softly.

There was a long pause, as he moved closer, and placed a hand on her lower tummy. She didn’t object.  
“You see this?” He spoke of the baby.

Her eyes shifted towards his hand on her, then slowly back to her continued eye contact with him. “I’ve got a little theory.” He said. “I think this has linked you to me. I don’t know how it works, but I can feel it.” She couldn’t deny it. She had talked to him about a similar feeling.

“I feel it too.” She said, quietly. 

“You don’t want me to leave you, do you? You want to have the baby with me. It’s like-“ He paused, “Instinct. So animalistic. So unlike a Time Lord. It’s so crude. It’s abnormal for you.”

She felt trapped by his words. She felt offended. She could feel a prison being made around her. “I don’t disprove though, it’s delightful. I love it.” He added, pressing his hand on her slightly firmer, but still gently. 

They connected, mind and body. She felt her breathing become slower and deeper. She liked that he loved it. She was thankful for his approval, their shared love for her desire to stay with him, to have the baby with him. She wanted the baby, because he wanted it. 

She leaned in, closer to him. He responded to her touch with caresses on the back of her neck. The feel of him made her melt into his embrace. 

“There’s something I didn’t want to admit to myself... or to you,” She paused, stroking the back of his hair. “I suppose I was just afraid of it but...” Despite it all - despite the innocent man he had murdered in their bedroom, “I really enjoyed last night.” She said. She hadn’t wanted to admit this before, as she had felt ashamed and guilty, but now, it felt perfect to tell him everything.

“I know.” He said, placing more kisses on her neck, almost feverishly. She closed her eyes, with a soft gasp. He laughed quietly, and in a break for air said, “Hey, you should meet your new human again.” and he continued kissing her.


	26. Someone’s Watching Us

A few more weeks had now passed, and she was now two months pregnant. She had been sick that morning. 

She was looking at herself in the mirror of the bathroom wall. With her top lifted up slightly, she noticed a slight bump, but it wasn’t very visible when she had clothes on. 

She had only just properly noticed it today. She was fascinated by it. She had never experienced anything like it, another living thing, growing inside of her. Time Lords had always been grown on the Loom to her knowledge. Apart from in the very early days of course. The Loom was a device that could basically manufacture a living Time Lord, outside of the body. 

But clearly, she hadn’t been produced from a Loom, (she had been found near a gateway to another universe) and neither would her child.

She had been in deep thought, and shuddered slightly in surprise when she felt a touch on her shoulder. 

“Oh,” she said. She hadn’t even noticed the door was open, and he had walked in and stood beside her without her realising. 

He looked calm and focused. They both stared in the mirror at this upcoming baby.

With a push of encouragement from him, she had met Saraia a few times over the last few weeks. He knew that she wanted attention. Affection, from someone she could manipulate and tweak - a human like Saraia. He wanted this for her. He understood her and he wanted the best for her. The ‘best’ in his definition, being the most like him. 

She had also finally paid back that money for the drink she had in the cafe, weeks ago.

Saraia was a local friend now. It was relaxing to have a break from constantly being in the Master’s company. She wanted to be in his company, but it drove them both mad. He didn’t mind this, of course, but she did. She didn’t want to act erratically. Although she hadn’t managed to stop herself from acting like this all the time.

“It’s grown.” She said. She touched his hand, and guided it to rest on her bump. 

She looked up into his face. It was straight and stern, but he looked fond all the same. His eyes had softened.

She was bored of this town, this planet, this life - they both were. She had been exploring the universe of her entire life and now to stay stuck here felt dull and passionless.

They read each other’s thoughts, and he smiled faintly. They both knew what they wanted. Starting at her collarbone, his fingertips slowly crept up her neck, like a spider. He kissed the area of skin his fingertips had just reached - just below her jaw, at the top of her neck.

She moved backwards, pulling him closer to her, so she was leaning against the wall. He kissed her, as she reached to turn the shower on. 

She took her top off hurriedly, chucking it on the floor, and immediately began to undo his shirt’s buttons. It fell off, and she kissed his chest. She could feel his hands all over her. She began to undo his trouser buttons hastily, as he had already taken her trousers off. Their remaining clothing slipped onto the floor. She pulled him into the shower. She felt anxious, but she wanted it all the same. 

The water was hot and comfortable. Holding her closely so their bodies touched, and she wouldn’t feel so exposed, he soaped a washcloth and massaged her shoulders and back. 

“You’re so tense,” He mumbled, “Don’t be frightened. Just relax.” She rested her head on his chest, and let him continue.

“That feels so good,” She sighed, not wanting him to stop. She reached around his waist, and her nails accidentally dug into his back. 

Very gently, he began to soap her front, starting with her chest and then kissing her again. While holding her eyes with his and smiling, he rubbed her back and torso, before quickly going down her slim legs and coming up for an embrace and more kisses. 

They allowed the water to rinse the soap off, and he whispered, “We’re done.”

He switched the water off, and stepped out off the shower. He wrapped himself in a towel, and gave her two towels. She dried herself with the first, and wrapped the other towel around her body. 

He opened the bathroom door and they stepped out into the bedroom, there were morning rays of sunshine.

She pulled out a drawer where her clothes were piled, messily, and pulled out a few items and placed them on the bed. There, tucked away in the drawer, she could see her suspenders and trousers and rainbow T-shirt. She shut the drawer, briskly, not wanting to be reminded of it, to her shame. But she could never get rid of them - just in case she ever needed to be the Doctor again. 

“This or this?” She said, picking up two different items and showing him. 

“That one.” He said. She shrugged, then slipped the towel off and got dressed. 

She turned around, to see him sitting on the bed, quietly watching her. He was already dressed. 

“I got you breakfast.” He said, standing up and handing her a bag. 

“Thanks,” she said, with a small smile. 

These days, she was hungry enough to eat one whole meal a day, which was strange for her. Normally she would go weeks without needing anything.

They spent the rest of the day out. There wasn’t a lot to do in this town, but they managed to make a lot of things fun that wouldn’t seem remotely amusing to anyone else. They could watch people, and mess with them slightly. She didn’t was very vocal that she didn’t approve of this, but she couldn’t help enjoy it, so eventually she stopped complaining. It was getting dull - claiming to disapprove highly, when she didn’t even have the will power to stop the two of them.

It was this afternoon, however, that something bothered her. They always caught a lot of people’s attention - she knew this. But recently, she though they may have been causing too much of a stir. She had seen this man a few times throughout the day, watching them, no matter where they went, like he was following them. She kept quiet, as she didn’t want to overreact, especially when they were enjoying themselves so much. But she had to mention it. 

They were walking down a quiet street, when she stopped walking. He walked a few paces forward without her, before realising she wasn’t there. He turned to look at her, quizzically, as though what she was doing he thought was amusing. 

“Come here.” She said, breezily, smiling. 

He recognised that smile, “What, seriously? You want to do this here?” He laughed, ridiculously.

“Come here.” She repeated, still smiling. He tilted his head at her, curiously, he didn’t expect this of her. But he liked it. He strolled over and stood very close in front of her, stilly, watching her.

She ran a hand all the way down his jacket, then absent-mindlessly started straightening it.

She moved in closer, and said softly, in his ear, “Look behind me,” before kissing it. She watched his eye flick in the direction behind her, then back at her. 

“What?” He whispered, purposely loudly, so anyone on the street could hear. She rolled her eyes, placing a finger on his lips. “Are you bone dead stupid?” She said, sarcastically, before explaining: “We’ve seen him about eleven times today. And he’s always just watching, nothing else, just... watching.” His eyes slid into the direction behind her, as he stared directly at the person he knew she was talking of.

He laughed, and directed his attention at her once again. “You’re being paranoid,” 

“Maybe.” She shrugged. She turned around to look at the man watching. The man had gone. 

“See? Gone. He probably got scared off by you.”


	27. I Kissed A Girl

It was getting late now, and the cafe that Saraia worked at was closing. The Master had gone off to do whatever he wanted to do, and she was waiting outside the cafe whilst Saraia did the last bit of tidying up before the end of the day.

“Hello Smith,” Saraia said, as she walked out of the cafe, another waitress was locking the cafe’s doors for the night. It was getting darker, but the sky looked pink. It was dusk. 

They had sat down on a bench near the cafe, shaded by a tree. Not that shade was needed - the sun wasn’t out. 

“You look different today.” Saraia said, curiously. 

“How do you mean?” She replied. 

“I don’t know,” She mumbled,

The Doctor shrugged. This conversation was not to her liking, she wanted to change it - to talk about the things she wanted to talk about. She wanted to tell Saraia the truth - she wanted to tell her exactly what she was doing in this town, who she was. But she knew she couldn’t.

“You know how I said I wasn’t around from here?” The Doctor asked, 

“Yeah,”

“Well, you see, I’m a traveller.” She said, before adding, “Normally. I’m stuck here at the moment.”

“Why?” She asked.

The Doctor thought about the rodent answers she could give, and the effect they would have on Saraia.

“Well... I want to stick around to, you know, get to know you.” She said, fondly. That was a complete lie. But she knew that saying it would make Saraia warm to her, and she wanted that. She wanted Saraia to love her, like a companion would.

Saraia smiled faintly. She looked as though she was trying to contain any over the top affection - she didn’t want to embarrass herself, which meant Saraia was very pleased, more than the Doctor had anticipated actually.

“I haven’t met many travellers before.” Saraia said. 

“Oh, yeah?” She said. 

“No...” She said, vaguely, and there was a silence. She was staring into the space. The Doctor felt a little awkward, as she noticed tears swelling up in Saraia’s eyes. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, stupidly.

“Yeah.” She said, wiping her eyes, “Well, no.” She laughed.

“What’s wrong?” The Doctor asked. She dreaded whatever Saraia was about to say. She didn’t want to get emotionally involved - she just wanted to have fun with Saraia. She didn’t want to have to think about her emotions, or anyone’s, anymore.

“I was married... to this amazing person.” She said, “I loved her,” She added, more tears streaming down her face. “and... she died.”

The Doctor didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t find anything to say - she didn’t want to get too involved. 

“Anyway, she was a traveller.” She explained, “That’s the c-connection, the only reason I got upset. You sort of, remind me of her.” She looked at Saraia, to see her smiling at her. There were tears all over her face, but she was no longer crying. She looked happy. 

The emotions Saraia was feeling were clearly complex. The Doctor didn’t think she would be able to manage them at the moment. She had blocked so much out, just to be with the Master. Guilt and sadness were two of the things she had blocked out, and she was afraid that she engaged with Saraia, they might come flooding back in. 

Mid in thought, all of a sudden, Saraia‘s lips were on hers. Saraia kissed her, before pulling away, very slowly, staring at the Doctor for her reaction. Saraia looked worried, clearly what was showing on the Doctor’s face was not what she had wanted or expected.

The Doctor stood up, shakily. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked, her voice cracking. 

“Oh, no.” She said, unbelievably, “Sorry - I’m just-“ She stuttered slightly, “I-I didn’t expect that, is all.” She awkwardly walked away, and soon she was streets away, leaving Saraia very much alone.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

When she entered the apartment, the lights were off, but the curtains were open, there was moonlight so she could see. 

He was just lying there, in bed, tucked in, completely still. He was on his side, so she couldn’t see his face, but he looked asleep. 

She walked over to the other side, where she could get in, to see his eyes shut. She yawned quietly, and undressed, so she was only in her undergarments.

She got into the bed, comfortably under the duvet, and lay there on her back, peacefully. She was tired, but also wide awake at the same time. She was trying not to think about what had happened this evening with Saraia. 

She gasped, as he suddenly pounced upon her. He was on top of her, “Doctor,” He purred. He was breathing way too loudly and quickly. She could see him smiling broadly at her, from above. He was way too excited - deranged. 

Of course he hadn’t been asleep, he had just been waiting until she got into bed to surprise her like this.

They were both under the duvet, and she could feel his hands caressing her. She didn’t really care. She didn’t feel much from it. She didn’t smile.

He kissed and sucked her neck and chest. He clearly didn’t care, or didn’t notice that she wasn’t in the mood. She felt an electric sensation as his leg stroked against hers, and she had to bite back a moan. 

All of this wasn’t making her particularly happy, but it was certainly a good distraction, so she allowed it. He was just slipping her bra straps off her shoulders, and kissing the skin underneath, when she felt a very sharp, painful and precise, deep prick into her side. She made a sound of pain, but he ignored it, too engrossed in his own thing. “Get off.” She mumbled angrily, trying to push him off. But he didn’t register what she was saying and interpreted her push as some weird desire for more. 

She had to shout, “Stop,” and as soon as he heard this, he stopped. She sat up, got out of bed, and looked at her side where she had detected the pain. She touched it, to see it was bleeding slightly.

Her skin had hardly been damaged. But it looked like a long, thin needle had been inserted into her side.


	28. They’ve Found Us

She hastily searched the bed, pulling the covers off, ignoring his confusion, and then she saw it. It was a Cybermite. In shock, her teeth gritted, she took a sharp in take of breathe, and made to try and crush it. But she missed - it was too quick, and tiny, and it scuttled off the bed away. 

He jumped out of bed, realising what was going on. 

“They know we’re here.” She said. The Cybermite must have scanned her and had now sent that information back to the Cyberium. They didn’t have long. 

She chucked a T-shirt and a pair of trousers on in a few seconds, but just as she’d finished to make a run for the exit with him, the room started spinning. She tried to get to the door with him, when she tripped on something and fell to the ground. She felt dizzy and drowsy - she had been drugged. She used the side of the bed to try and lift herself from the floor. But failed again, and ended up resting her head on it. The Cyberium had been efficient. They knew exactly where she was, and now she couldn’t move.

She heard sounds in the distance - a ship landing maybe.

He hopelessly tried to lift her to her feet, but she wasn’t able to help him in anyway. 

“Just go.” She mumbled, her eyes shut. It was over. There was no way they could escape now - but he could.

He ignored her, picking her up in his arms, and made his way towards the door. “Please - listen.” She said, “They’re close. If you try and escape with me, they’ll be after you, and they will kill you.” 

“Not listening.” He said, carrying her down the steps. He stopped abruptly, as they heard a door crash in, and Cyber footsteps coming up the stairs. They couldn’t go down anymore. He backed up the stairs he had just gone down, as quickly as possible, taking her back into the apartment. He opened a window - seeing a possible exit route. He shouted in frustration, as he couldn’t see a safe way to get them both out of the window whilst carrying her. He would have to take a big step onto another ledge, which would involve a jump, which he couldn’t safely do with her in his arms. He looked out of the other windows, to only see a fifty foot drop onto the street below. The balcony also, another fifty foot drop. 

She could sense his thoughts. He couldn’t find a way out. “You know now.” She said, “If they find you, they will kill you. But they won’t kill me - you have to go.” She said. He shouted something again, in frustration, before putting her down carefully, on the bed. “Go.” She said. 

“I will find you.” He said, as he jumped out of the window onto the lower edge. 

A few moments later, the apartment door was burst open.

She was able to open her eyes slightly, to see silver heavy figures coming towards her. 

She felt her limp body being lifted from the bed. Her muscles too weak to react, she just lay there, in the Cybermasters arms. 

She tried to look back out of the window - to see if she could see him. But he had disappeared, and it seemed the Cybermasters were not interested in him.

She was taken out of the apartment, and down the flights of stairs. She could hear many Cybermasters around her. She felt cool air on her face, as they reached the outside, exiting the building. Her eyes forced shut, she was too exhausted - the drug was going straight into her brain. It made her feel uncontrollably relaxed all over. But she just about managed to stay awake, or aware of her surroundings in some way. She lay there for around a five minute walk, as far as she could tell. 

She must have been taken into the Cyber ship, as the air suddenly felt pleasantly warm. She heard a shuttle door close behind her. She was carried for another distance, until she felt herself slowly being placed down. She felt walls either side of her, as though she were being safely enclosed in a snug cocoon. She heard something shut above. It was comfortable, and she found herself melting into inescapable sleep. 

She slowly woke up. There were moments when she was conscious but not fully aware of the situation she was in, and so she just fell back to sleep in a strong feeling of relaxation. This happened a few times. Eventually, she woke up completely. She had no idea how long she had been asleep for, but it felt like a long time, as her eyelids felt very heavy.

She felt around her - she seemed to be inside some sort of capsule. The walls ceiling were all cushioned. It was completely dark.

She started to breathe much heavier and faster. She didn’t normally feel panicked, but this was an exception. In this case, she didn’t just have her own life to worry about. 

There was a soft hissing noise, and she held her breathe for a few moments, trying to hear it more - listen carefully.

She took a breathe in, and immediately realised what the hissing noise was. The breathe of air made her feel dizzy, and relaxed, and she fell asleep very quickly.

She woke up, by her capsule being lifted, she was being moved. 

Eventually, the capsule was put down. She waited, tensely, for seconds. She could hear Cybermaster’s around. She pushed against the top of the capsule slightly, praying that she would be released from this confined space.

“Kenossium?” She shouted, desperately, thinking of the one Cybermaster who she knew its previous name of. She hoped this could get her some attention.

“Hello?’” She shouted again, “Can I talk to someone?” 

There was no response. “Please?” 

She wondered if anyone could even hear her. Surely, although emotionless, surely they would still have some ounce of respect in their programming? After all, they were all born from her. 

“I need help.” Silence, and then, a reply. 

“What do you require assistance with?” She heard a Cyber voice very close, as though it were in the capsule with her. It seemed to be coming out of speakers.

She found herself speechless for a few moments, until, “I need to get out of here,” She said, quietly.

She waited about a minute, with no response - nothing was happening. Until finally, to her relief, the top of the capsule opened. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the light. She sat up slowly, still feeling a little dizzy, and she then got out. She was being watched by several Cybermasters. 

“Is it your job to just supervise me?” There was no response, and she sighed.

“Why did you let me out?” She said, pointing at the capsule. “I mean, surely it would have been more secure to keep me in there? I’ve got a history of escaping, you know.” She smiled, bitterly. There was no reply.

She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, and almost felt nauseous at the thought of something.

“What happens to the child... And me?” 

A moment until, a robotic reply. 

“The Cyberium needs a new leader. You are compatible. You will be upgraded. Your designation is Cyber Controller. You will lead us. We will conquer this universe.”

She had completely frozen. Her hearts were beating very fast.

“And what about the child?” She managed to say. 

There was no reply, “What about the child?” She repeated, her voice shaking slightly. 

“Your child will be of use to the Cyberium. You will lead us. You will be like us. You will be more than us.” 

She was having trouble keeping her calm together now. She desperately needed to escape, but she couldn’t see any routes out.

There’s always a way out, she thought. There always is - I always win. 

She couldn’t be converted. She couldn’t let her child be taken away. She was going to fight back. She had to win. 

“Where are we?” She said, quickly.

“Your vital signs suggest a heightened state of anxiety. Do not fear. We will take your fear from you.” It said, automatically. 

“Oh, shut up, you metal moron!   
I asked you a question,” She shouted. 

“Question request, denied. Priority will be undertaken.” 

“Priority? What priority?” She breathed rapidly, backing away.

Her question was answered in a soft click, and a short and sharp pain in her neck. Her legs became weak, and she would have fallen if she wasn’t being held up. 

She was carefully moved back into the capsule. She had to stay awake. She had to concentrate on how to escape.

She also couldn’t waste any precious thinking time, panicking.

I need to get out of -  
Her thoughts stopped, and everything went blank.


	29. Pain Will Be Deleted

She slowly became aware of her surroundings again. It was like being awoken from a very deep sleep again. A couple of times, she had opened her eyes briefly, and then slipped back into her sleep. Or heard something, or felt herself move in her sleep. 

Finally, she became fully conscious. It took her a few moments to remember what she was doing here, inside this capsule. When she remembered, she was immediately panic-stricken.

A lot had changed since she was last awake. Straight away, she noticed she was in different clothing. She was wearing a loose, white hospital gown. She also had certain tubes inserted into her arm. She felt her lower abdomen, and she was heavily pregnant now. She had a large bump.

She had started breathing rapidly and felt extremely restless. She desperately wanted to get out.

“Let me out,” She whispered. She meant to shout, but it seemed her voice hadn’t been used in such a long time.

How long had she been in here, unconscious? From everything that had changed, it seemed like a long time. All of this time, wasted, when she could have been escaping. She had been kept alive for such a long time, without her even being aware. Her time was running out. 

Where was he? If she had been here for so long, why hadn’t he found her already?

Maybe he had abandoned her, she thought bitterly. It wouldn’t be the first time he had betrayed her. 

Or maybe, he couldn’t help her. She was on her own, and that was fine. She could get out on her own, she always did 

-she had to. 

All of a sudden, she felt a throbbing, blinding pain in her abdomen. Instantaneously, she started screaming in agony. It felt as though someone was driving a knife through her, slowly, in and out.

She could hardly open her eyes, and she was in so much pain, she was barely aware of her surroundings. She felt herself being lifted out of the capsule, and onto another surface. 

The surface was being moved, quickly. She tried to see where she was - what was happening, but she gave up, the pain was too much. She couldn’t open her eyes properly and she couldn’t focus on her surroundings. She didn’t care anymore - she just wanted the pain to stop. 

“Help me... Help me.” She hyperventilated, and then came her screams again. She was writhing and struggling in agony, and she felt a firm grip hold her down. 

“You are in pain. Pain will be deleted.” 

“No,” She whispered, biting down on her own lip to stop screaming. “Yes!” She gasped - she couldn’t help it, the pain was taking over any logic or reasoning, all she could think about was the wish to make it stop. She was injected with something, which only numbed the pain a little bit.

She was able to open her eyes now, and she could make out that she had been moved into another room on the ship. She was stationery now. There was a bright light shining in her eyes, but she could make out the figures of Cybermasters around her. 

“Excessive bleeding. Abnormal heart rate. Fetal distress.” One said.

Her hands, legs and chest were clamped to the table so she couldn’t move at all.   
She was attached to more equipment, plugged in by her arms.

She felt a sharper, more focused slice of pain across her stomach. She looked, to see machinery making a horizontal incision into the skin of her abdomen.

“Incision on uterus.” One said. “Cut umbilical cord.”

She felt a burst of relief from the pain, when something was pulled out of her. And there it was - her baby, in the hands of a Cybermaster. A girl. She tried to get up to see, but she realised her hands and legs were clamped to the table. 

“I want it.” She said, desperately. But she soon realised the baby was being taken away from her. “No!” She roared, in distress. It was crying. She could no longer see it - it had been taken away. 

A precise, electric feeling something, was placed against her caesarean, and she felt the open wound closing - her skin mending together. She was injected with something else, and she felt a calming wave sweep over her. Her pain was far away now, and she could just stare at her surroundings as though she wasn’t even there. It was very pleasant. 

“Full conversion to initiate.” She knew she should have been concerned about those words, but whatever they had drugged her with had gone straight to her head, and it was uncontrollable. She didn’t feel in the slightest bit worried. Clearly, they didn’t want her to fight back.

Her arms and legs were released from the clamps, and she was assisted to her feet. She was being taken along to somewhere else. She half-walked and was half-carried by a Cybermaster into another area of the ship. She didn’t find herself able to resist in anyway.

A metal door slid open, and she was taken inside a small room. There were several Cybermasters in the room with her. 

She was put up against a conversion unit, and she found her arms and legs taken into a strong hold by the machinery. She didn’t fight back, she just stood there, watching - almost intrigued. Only distantly afraid. 

A metal coil, like a snake, slithered up her legs and wrapped tightly around her lower body. 

She could feel her head being pushed back slightly, by the machinery, and she felt a small prick in her arms.

“Kenossium?” She said, wearily, looking at a particular Cybermaster which reminded her of him. There was no response.

She could hear a faint buzzing, inside of her head, and slowly felt more in control, more focused. She didn’t feel anything else. She knew she should have felt blissful, not being able to feel anything, but she didn’t feel bliss either. She closed her eyes. She couldn’t feel anything.

A few moments later, there was a loud bang, and a series of “Delete!” commands from the Cybermasters in the room. 

There were some loud thuds and cracks, and bangs and shots, and then silence.

“Doctor?” He said, and she opened her eyes, but didn’t find herself able to reply, it was like something in her brain was blocking her speech.

He lightly touched her shoulder. “I’m going to get you out of here.” The Master said.  
There were the marks of dried tears down her cheeks, but there were no such tears in her eyes. She was staring at him, unfeelingly. Her clothes were covered in her own blood.

He was about to release her arms,

“No.” She said quickly, 

“What do you mean, no?”

“If you release me, I’m going to kill you. It’s in my programming now - I can’t stop it.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous.” He said, sharply. “You can fight the programming. Of course, you can. You’re not ordinary.” He said, beginning to try and release her.

“I’m being serious.” She said, her teeth gritted. She was not supposed to be warning her enemy that she was about to kill him - it was talking all the strength she could muster to fight the programming. “You’re an enemy of the Cyberium.” She said, coldly. “I’m having difficulty - saying this, but-“

“I can’t just leave you here,” and with a clatter, her arms were free. They heard clanging in the distance, and the loud thudding of powerful footsteps, coming this way.

Her hands were shaking in an attempt to control them. He was so close - it was so incredibly difficult to not give in, and attack him. He freed her legs, and cut the metal coil off her. 

She stood there, trying not to look at him, trying to pretend he wasn’t there - maybe that would help her beat the programming. Love was a promise - not an emotion. Surely, she could keep that promise.

“Come on, we’ve got to-“ Immediately, at the sound of his voice, the instinct kicked in, sharply, and with her body free, she held him by the neck, pushing him against the wall. 

“You- don’t need to- do this.” He said, hoarsely, trying to remove her fingers from around his neck. He looked into her face though, and he didn’t see the Doctor at all. She looked indifferent, at the sign of his pain. She was cold and detached. 

In those moments, he regretted coming to this place - this had been a mistake. He was too late for her. 

The metal door slid open, and several Cybermasters entered the room. One pulled the Doctor away from him so they wouldn’t hit her, and then, “Delete!” He was hit in the chest by a deadly shot, and he crumpled to the ground. 

She stared at him. He was going to regenerate any moment now - she knew the Cybermasters were waiting for it. As soon as he would start to regenerate, they would hit him with one more deadly blast, and he would be dead, permanently.

His face and hands began to glow, and with a burst of energy, he looked as though he were on fire, and the light was so bright she had to close her eyes. 

There was a blast from a Cybermaster, and the golden light stopped, abruptly. He looked very much dead. He was completely still, and she had allowed it to happen.

At the sight of this, she very slowly, began to feel. Her feeling was flickering on and off, like a broken light switch. She couldn’t let him die, and the only way to beat this, was to beat the programming.

“Alert. Emotional sub-systems rebooting.” A Cybermaster said. At the exact same time, she tried to grab the Master’s gun by his side. One made to grab her, but they clearly did not expect this and missed. With a blast, she shot the one closest to her. It fell to the ground. The other Cybermaster’s hit her with a stun, but in three shots: one, two, three: she hit all the other Cybermasters, before falling to the ground herself. 

Her legs were not working, but her arms were a little, and she managed to use them to pull her body closer to the Masters. 

More Cybermasters were going to come any moment, she had to be quick. She focused on her regeneration energy, and watched as golden light flooded from her hands. She touched his face. If she could just give him a boost, heal him just enough for his life -

He gasped, awake and alive, and they stared at each other.

But she had to stop. She pulled her hand away from his face, feeling exhausted from the energy she had just transferred into him. 

He grabbed the gun that she had left on the floor, and shot three Cybermen at once as they made to enter the room. 

She looked back suddenly, to see them on the ground. 

“The child.” She whispered, “They took it.” 

She could see sorrow in his eyes, but only briefly, they did not have time to feel sorry. They had to win. 

“Come on,” He said, helping her get up. 

She leaned on him as they walked out, his arm around her waist, helping her to stay up. The stun had temporarily stopped a lot of her muscles from working. 

The metal door slid open, and he immediately shot the Cybermaster’s visible. 

They had an advantage, which was that they were so close together, she was leaning on him. The Cybermaster’s didn’t want to shoot in case they hit her, and another stun wouldn’t be good for her either. 

They made their way through the ship, as fast as they could. They were being surrounded by Cybermaster’s on all areas of the ship, but the Tardis was not too far away now.

“Just a little bit further.” He said, trying to get her to speed up. She could see her Tardis now - the blue box. But there were Cybermaster’s already there, and he tried to shoot all of them, but one came up behind them and tried to manhandle them apart with its strong Cybernetic arms. 

She was being pulled away from him - and she desperately tried to fight back. They were so close to the Tardis, so close to freedom. She had to stick by him, it was the only thing protecting him. He tried to pull her away from the Cybermaster, but they both knew it was too strong. Whilst another Cybermaster tried to grab him, he managed to shoot the one holding the Doctor, and then the one holding him. 

Her legs collapsed as no one was holding her up anymore, but he managed to pick her up, just in time. 

They made it into the Tardis. She closed the doors, and with a sigh of relief, allowed her self to slump against the door. 

He made his way to pilot the Tardis straight away, and they were off.


	30. The Child Was Lost

The Tardis was smoothly going through the Time Vortex.

“We’re going far away.” He said “I’m thinking, end of the universe sort of far away.” 

She didn’t answer. Through the rush of adrenaline and the focus on escaping - she hadn’t felt any of the things she should have felt.

But she was feeling them now.

He moved away from the control panel, and looked at her. He was going to ask ‘You alright?’ But realised that would be a massive understatement of everything that had just happened.

“I’m sorry.” He said, from a distance, as though he were afraid of coming near her. Her face must have looked scary. 

She looked down at her blood-stained clothing, and said, “I’m going to get cleaned up.” She tried to get up, not remembering her legs were still not functioning properly. He walked over, and made a move to help her up, “No, don’t” She said, sharply. She got up herself. The functionality of her legs had improved a lot and she was fine getting to the bathroom on her own. She didn’t want any help.

She walked down a corridor, and a room popped up. She opened it, to find some of her own fresh clean clothing, and a shower. The room was comfortable, and warm. “Thanks, old girl.” She said, softly. 

She gently shut the door closed behind her. She didn’t find herself able to change that moment, or do anything, so she just sat down.

She stared around the room, trying to distract herself. But this time, the pain was too apparent, too much in the foreground. She couldn’t ignore it. She buried her face in her hands. But she quickly stopped, as when she closed her eyes, flashes of what had just happened popped into her mind. 

They were never going to get the child back now. They were running away - so far away. They didn’t have a choice. 

Why had it taken him so long to find her?  
She must have been in that place for so long - maybe a year. 

If only he had come sooner. He even had a time machine, why couldn’t he just get one thing right?

She slammed her fist against her forehead in frustration and felt a pulsating headache come on. The physical pain felt satisfactory, like a break from her emotional torment.

She stood up, and pulled the white hospital gown she was wearing off. The blood was still wet on the fabric, and it had soaked onto her skin.

She found herself looking at her bare skin, covered in dry blood. She then noticed the cut on her abdomen, where the baby had been taken out. They had healed the wound with a quick and painful device. Like soldering with metal, the skin had been attached back together, leaving a scar. It was done roughly, only well enough to stop infection. There was a nasty looking scar. Her insides were still painful, as her uterus had also been cut open. Whatever pain-numbing drugs they had used on her, were dying off, and her whole body felt achy and tender. 

She got into the shower, and turned it on. The water was warm and pleasant. The Tardis had set it to the perfect temperature. She watched as the blood-stained water around her feet eventually turned clear, as all of her blood disappeared down the drain. 

She got out of the shower, and dried herself. She put her clothes on, and walked back into the console room. 

She really wanted to sleep now. She felt very warm, and tired. 

“I need to rest.” She said, abruptly. He turned around, to look at her. He nodded. And with that, she walked back down the corridor, into a room with a bed in it. 

She lay down on it, not bothering to get under the sheets or change out of her clothes. 

The door opened slowly, and carefully, “Do you want me to-“ He was about to say ‘stay here with you?’ 

“No.” She interrupted, plainly, answering that question for him. She had said it harshly. She didn’t want to look at his face after saying that - she didn’t want to see any anger or sadness there. With a soft click, the door was shut. He was gone.


	31. The Flick Of A Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the doctor goes cuckoo crazy in this chapter

She was holding her child tightly.

But the tighter she tried to hold onto it, the the further it slipped away.

She woke up a few hours later, to find herself feeling clammy, and restless. She wanted to find something to do.

She got up, out of bed, and walked into the console room. He was sitting down, looking at the floor, clearly thinking.

She sat down next to him on the floor, but he didn’t say anything to her. Maybe she was looking for a fight with him. She felt so saddened and cold towards him. Maybe she hated him. She felt extremely down. She had lost her child, and in that moment, she desperately just wanted to forget all about it. Perhaps she was still in shock. It didn’t feel completely real. 

Unexpectedly, quickly and wildly, she pulled his head towards her, and began to kiss him, hastily, feverishly.

“What’s wrong with you?” He said aggressively, pulling away from her. 

She faked a frown, like he used to do all the time. “I thought you’d enjoy it.” She moaned. 

“No.” He said, quickly, “Was this all really just a game for you? The child? It’s gone.”

“Yup.” She said, nodding and smiling, and she made to kiss him again. When he refused, she bit him hard. “I want you to do what I want.” She said, grabbing him again, angrily, and attempting to take his shirt off. 

But this time, he slapped her, and she finally got the message. She looked frightening now. Her eyes reminded him of when she had strangled him, on the Cyber ship, not too long ago.

“I’ve changed you.” He admitted, softly.

Her scary face quickly switched into a smile, which was even more frightening. “Yeah.” She whispered, “And you were right, I feel so much better like this. I found myself, slipping back into old habits, you know, with the baby... Getting all worked up, about silly little things, you know,” She purred, “But now that it’s gone, I can be happy again. And that’s all thanks to you.” She said, flatteringly.

He felt disturbed. But a horrifying side of him, the side he had been trying to block out for her, and the protection of the baby - the Master, all of a sudden felt very tempted by her.

His eyes flickered towards her parted lips, and she noticed this. There it was, she thought - The Master. Like a snake, rising up.

“Master,” She uttered, as he watched her lips. He liked it when she said his name. It was so pleasurable - watching it, and hearing it, and tasting it, come out of her lips.

He looked doubtful, and confused, but so nearly there, she thought... Her eyes began to swell up with tears, “Please help me keep the bad thoughts away.” She mumbled.

Like the flick of a switch, he changed. He looked excited all of a sudden. He pushed her down from where she was sitting, by her shoulders. Slowly adding more pressure to the skin so it was slightly uncomfortable. 

She stared up at him, her eyes shining. A faint smile on her face, just watching him, exhilarated to see what he was going to do next. He waited there for moments, his eyes scanning her body up and down, teasing her.

“You like this form.” She smirked.

“Yes.” He admitted.

“Oh, if the Time Lords could see us now... they would not be at all happy.” She said, devilishly. 

“They’re all dead.” He said, casually.

“Oh, yeah,” She leered. He caressed her lips with his, softly. Her anticipation rose as she waited for something more... When he finally kissed her, she gasped in relief. She opened her mouth, thrilled to feel his lips on hers. 

He leaned down on her, as they continued kissing each other. He managed to pull his jacket off, despite how preoccupied they were. It was uncomfortable on the floor, but she loved it even more for that.

She grabbed the side of his shirt, and pulled him over with it, roughly, so that he was the one on the floor. She crawled on top of him.

“The Cyberium are going to be after us.” She said.

“So? We destroy any that come after us.” He said, mouthing her neck.

“I want the child.” She said, abruptly, and loudly. He stopped kissing her.

“Careful now, you don’t want those bad thoughts creeping back in,” He said, cautiously, fondling her. 

“You’re right.” She said, affectionately, stroking his hair, “Just remind me whenever I do that, okay?” 

“Always.” He mumbled, close to her ear, as they kissed. “I’ve been searching for you for such a long time.” He moaned, “It’s so satisfying to finally have you here.”

“I want the child.” She said, abruptly again, like a stuck record. 

He wanted to find the child, but it seemed dangerous. He didn’t want to lose her to the Cyberium. It was clear they wanted to convert her, or trial more experiments on her - the same as her child.

“Your wish is my command.” He said, playfully, as he kissed her even more. Perhaps it was easier for them to treat it like a game - to not get attached to the hope of finding their child.


	32. Please Don’t Kill Me

They had been travelling for a few weeks now, gathering information from every star system in the near Galaxy. 

It had been very obvious over the last few weeks that the Cyberium was looking for the Doctor. She had kept her identity hidden wherever she went, unless she wanted to threaten someone. 

They was a group of renegades (mainly humans) who monitored and attacked the Cyberium. They hacked and infiltrated their systems, and quietly disrupted and slowed them down. They had information on the child, and the Doctor and the Master were after this information. 

In the outer rim of a Galaxy known for unlawfulness, on a planet known for the worst murderers, criminals and fraudsters alike, the Doctor and the Master found themselves in a dark alleyway. 

With a lot of murdering and intimidating, they had gained a tip-off on a woman who had information on the Cyberium. She was part of one of these secret groups of renegades, and the Doctor was looking forward to having a little chat. 

She could see a woman ahead of her, who matched the description. 

“Ashir Jexa.” The Doctor said, her gun touching the back of the woman’s head. 

The other felons in the alleyway quietly scuttled away at this sight, like rats sighting a cat. 

“Hiya.” The Doctor said in a friendly manner, smiling. 

“What do you want?” Ashir Jexa said, coldly. 

“We could get a cup of tea first?” She asked. 

“A cup of what?” She said, irritated. 

“Ugh, never mind!” She said, dully. “Just come on, turn around, so I can see you.” 

“You’re pointing a gun at the back of my head.” Jexa said, tensely.

“Yes, yes, I know. It’s just, I’d like to point it at your face now.”

Jexa slowly, uneasily, turned around to face her. Jexa had long dark-brown hair, and green eyes. She looked stern and unafraid, but still weary of the gun pointed at her. 

“I’m facing you.” She said, coolly and collectedly. “You think a gun’s going to scare me?” Jexa said, savagely, 

“Ok.” She replied, fairly, and lowered the gun. “Fair enough. I underestimated you, Jexa. I’m the Doctor.” 

Jexa’s cool and composed facade quickly faded away. 

“How do you know about the Doctor?” She said, her face had turned very pale. 

The Doctor turned to roll her eyes at the Master, and he sniggered. 

“Because I am the Doctor.” 

“Who are you?” Jexa said, quickly, to the man standing behind the Doctor.

“Never mind him.” She said.

“The Doctor doesn’t use weapons.” Jexa said, looking cynical. “You’re not the Doctor.”

“I’m looking for the child.” She said, ignoring Jexa. 

“What do you mean?” Jexa asked, but her confusion sounded very far-fetched. 

“You know exactly what I mean.” She breathed on Jexa’s skin, their faces very close together. “Look, here’s the deal,” She said, stepping away from Jexa, “Tell me what you know, or I kill you.” She said, waving the gun in her hand around. With a bang, it hit something behind Jexa, and she jumped slightly. “Oops.” The Doctor said, smiling. 

“If you’re fighting against the Cyberium, we’re on the same side.” Jexa said, quickly. 

“Tell me about the child.” 

Jexa sighed, “From what we can tell, it’s something the Cyberium is researching - experimenting, learning. Advancing their technology.” 

“Go on.” 

“Well, it’s Gallifreyan. I’ve never heard of that planet, by the way.” She said, swiftly. “I’m just telling you what I’ve read.”

“Hurry up.” The Doctor said, flatly.

“But, it’s not normal.” Jexa continued, smiling slightly, but looking troubled all the same. “This child can... do extraordinary things. I know, this sounds ridiculous, but... it can regenerate its entire body when it gets injured.” She said, “None of this seems true but... the crazy thing is, the Cyberium’s systems never lie. They’re calculated, and unfeeling, and truthful.“ 

“Where is the child?” 

Jexa hesitated, looking nervous, “If you want to take it from the Cyberium, you don’t have a chance.” 

The Doctor felt hot under the collar, and ill now. ‘You don’t have a chance,’ rang in her head. She felt angry. She was itching to pull the trigger. 

Perhaps Jexa noticed a change in the Doctor, and quickly continued, “It’s being kept on a Cyber Ship, in the constellation of Kasterborous.” Gallifrey, the Doctor thought. “This Cyber Ship has extremely high security, heavily guarded by advanced tech, and Cybermen, which have the ability to regenerate their entire body. We don’t understand how..” 

The Doctor had heard all she needed to hear. Jexa’s use was over. Jexa saw the Doctor’s thoughts in her eyes, and quickly said,

“Wait - if you are the Doctor... I’m truly, sorry. The Cyberium are after you. Everyone knows. Everyone wants to find you for the reward. I can help you. I know the Cyberium.” She said. “Just please don’t kill me,” She added, tearfully, and there was horror in her eyes at the look on the Doctor’s face. 

There was no good reason to kill Jexa. She seemed like a good person. But she wanted to kill her. “There are Cyber Spy’s, looking for you, every-“ But she didn’t get to finish her sentence. 

She pulled the trigger. The weapon was silent when it fired, and with a thud, Ashir Jexa fell to the ground - dead. 

“Kasterborous.” He said, quietly. He bent down, and felt around inside her pockets. He glanced at the Doctor, in a concerned manner. He didn’t want her to go to Kasterborous. This whole thing could be a trap.

He pulled out a metal device. “Stolen cyber technology... Oh, wow, that’s cool. We should take this.” 

She suddenly noticed that somebody was watching them in the distance. She assumed everyone had disappeared at the sight of her gun. She tapped on the Master’s shoulder to bring his attention to it.

In a few steps, he strode towards this stranger, pushed him up against a wall, his arm resting on his throat. 

“Find something interesting, do you?” He asked. 

She slowly followed, walking towards them, feeling wary about this situation. Something was not right. 

“I think we should go.” She said, distractedly. “That tip-off we got... Feels like a trap now. Pretty obvious, actually - we’ve just been ignorant. 

“But we got the information we came for,” He laughed, arrogantly.

“Yeah - a bit too easily.” She said, as she watched a Cyber ship appear in the sky suddenly, entering the atmosphere from Hyperspace. 

“Because I am the Doctor.” She heard her own voice. She looked around, to see the man the Master was holding. He repeated it. “Because I am the Doctor.” Her voice was coming out of his mouth.

“It’s transmitting.” He said, quickly, “Cyber Spy.” She passed him the gun, and he shot the man in the head. “Look.” He said, pulling a Cyber piece out of his ear - it was slimy, and long, and went all the way into his brain. 

“They know where I am.” She said.

“Let’s go.” He took her hand, and they ran out of the alleyway together, and into the Tardis.


	33. Schrödinger's Woman

They had got away, just in time. They were in the Tardis, safely. After the new information from Ashir Jexa, the Doctor felt tired. Searching for her child seemed to take a big toll on her. It was emotionally draining. She sat in an arm chair. She was just outside the console room.

She was concerned that her mood kept switching in such a disordered, strange way. One moment she would be mad, lustful even, excited, angry. Then the next she would be sad, and ashamed. This was the time when she felt sad and ashamed.

He walked in, after finishing up in the console room, and sat down in another arm chair, facing her. He could tell she was troubled. This new information on where the baby was meant it would be difficult to find her.

She didn’t have a problem falling to sleep. At the sight of him, she shut her eyes, and within minutes, he could sense she was asleep.

The Master sat there with her, staying in her mind space to check on her dreams and thoughts. He could normally push nightmares out of her mind. 

He watched her, breathing quietly. She seemed peaceful, for a while, but not for long. 

An image of them, standing side by side, burning a Cyber fleet flashed into his mind from her. He was inside her mind - there was hatred there, a lot of it. They had taken her child from her, it was understandable. 

A mutual understanding of destruction between them.

The Doctor jerked suddenly, in her sleep, breaking him out of her thoughts. Her unconscious hand clenched into a fist. He watched as her discomfort increased, as this nightmare plaguing her continued to amass. He couldn’t get rid of it.  
It was when she whimpered that he couldn’t take it.

He got up from his vigil, slowly bringing a hand to her shoulder.

She woke with a start, her arm coming around before he could stop it. Her nails dug into his wrist, bringing blood. He remained where he was, surprised more than anything, that the Doctor’s first reaction to a gentle touch was harsh retaliation.

He could force her off. Instead, he watched as wild, hateful eyes turned to recognition. Then, quickly, to horror. She released his arm immediately, breaths heavy and loud in the otherwise silent room.

He looked as though he were about to move away from her, maybe sit on the chair.

“Can you stay?” She said, hurriedly, grabbing his arm again, but gently this time. He looked slightly taken aback.

Slowly, he kneeled beside her chair, keeping his hand comfortably holding her arm. 

“I keep thinking about our baby.” She said, finally, after minutes.. “I wonder... is she safe? Is she hurt? Is she happy?” Tears fell onto her lap. “The worst thing is not knowing.” She said.

He touched her cheek, wiping the visible tears off with his thumb. 

“I was carrying that life inside of me for so long,” He could feel her breathe touching his face slightly as she spoke. “I just feel... sort of empty now. I want to... touch my baby... feel her skin, know that she’s okay.” 

She wasn’t sure if she would ever find her. The Cyberium were massive - growing in power every day. They had Time Lord science as well as Cyber science.

He moved in closer, and put an arm around her. He stroked her softly, tracing small circles on her skin with his fingers. 

He was trying to understand her thoughts, but she was blocking him.

“Why are you blocking me out?” He asked, gently.

That was awkward.

“I don’t know,” She did know. But she didn’t want to talk about it, or think about it. “Well, it’s complicated.” She said, “I’m just not in a good state of mind at the moment, I’d rather keep my thoughts to myself.” She said. “Anyway, we need to talk.”


	34. Our Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find out the other day that at least someone is still reading this! So here’s your next chapter :)
> 
> I’ve got loads more story to tell - it’s all written up in my notebook. In fact, I’ve only put about half of the written story on here so far. 
> 
> Hope you continue enjoying it. 
> 
> If there’s anyone else out there reading it, please let me know! :)

She was looking at the Tardis console... Thinking about the fact she needed to talk to him. She didn’t want to. She didn’t want to have to remind herself that her baby was missing, but she needed his help to find her. 

The thought of her baby was plaguing her mind... distracting her... and also... him. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

She glanced behind her to find him staring at her. He was leaning casually on one of the orange pillars, arms crossed loosely, eyes light. She felt embarrassed again - had he sensed her thinking about him so much?

She turned to face him fully, ignoring her embarrassment - facing him strongly. She leaned against the console, her arms crossed too. “I want to find our child.” She said, steadily.

He looked disappointed for a moment, worried, then calmly said, “Well, we know where to look, thanks to our friend Ashir Jexa.”

Ashir Jexa. Her insides squirmed with guilt. It had been less than twenty four hours ago - she had killed Jexa for no good reason, just out of anger, and sadness for the loss of her child. She still felt that anger and sadness - she was afraid of whatever else she might do to get her child. 

She’s being kept on a Cyber Ship, in the constellation of Kasterborous. Gallifrey.” She said, gravely.

“This Cyber Ship has extremely high security.” He continued. 

“I know.” She said.

“The Cyberium want you. You’d be walking right into their clutches.” 

“I know.” She repeated. 

“What if they caught you?” He said. “Think about what the Cyberium would do to you.” 

She found her teeth gritted in frustration with him. He didn’t need to remind her!  
She needed the bravery and will to do this, the right thing. She needed support from him - not doubts. 

The truth was, although the Master cared about their baby more than anything, he cared a lot more about the Doctor. He couldn’t risk her being converted by the Cyberium. He had seen it very close to happening, he couldn’t bear her to be in that same situation again. 

“Well of course I know that.” She snapped. “But I don’t have another option.” 

“Ashir Jexa could have been a trap.” He continued, “She could have been a spy, luring you to a ship which your baby isn’t even on.” 

“I KNOW!” She shouted.

He tilted his head at her, looking rather irritated. He didn’t like shouting.

“Will you help me?” She managed to say, more calmly.

“Help you possibly destroy yourself?” He asked, sharply. “Because that’s what you’re asking me to do.” 

There was silence, and then, 

“Yes - for our child.” She said, stiffly.

Bitter, angry laughter burst out of his mouth, “You want me to help you destroy yourself?” He repeated. 

“We can do it.” She said. “We can get in, and out, without getting caught. I’m not going to BE destroyed.”

“I don’t know if I can take that risk.” He said, coldly. “You’re asking me to do something totally against my better judgement - all of my instincts. You’re asking me to follow you into the dark.” 

“Please.” She implored, strongly, desperately. “If you don’t help me, I’m doing it alone.” 

He didn’t want her to do it at all. He just wanted her to stay with him, safe, by his side. Happy. The two of them. Perhaps she could never be happy without the baby. 

But perhaps he could persuade her to forget about the baby - stay with him. 

He strolled towards her, up next to her so they were standing by the console together. 

Force. He gripped her shoulders suddenly, violently, thumbs digging into the soft part of her flesh – almost painful. It made her concerned, and she showed this concern through her facial expression.

But, as though the very thought of hurting her was repulsive, he moved away. His hands trailing down her arms – slowly, tenderly, and finally gripped her hands. His eyes were wide, openly painful and honest.

“This child,” He said, gently, 

“Our child-“ She interrupted, angrily.

“The child was special. Of course it was. It’s ours. But now, it’s just an organism.” 

She looked at him, disgusted by what he was saying, and he saw this but continued, “The Cyberium have taken the child, for their own technological advancements. The child is just flesh and genetic material now. Their experiment.” 

“What are you saying?” She said, horrified, wanting to step away from him, but she was already leaning up against the console. 

His face stiffened. His eyes were no longer painful and honest. He looked decisive.

“I’m not letting you risk everything for it.” 

“What are you going to do then?” She laughed aggressively, “This is my ship. You can’t stop me.” She reached to touch the console, as though she were about to set the co-ordinates to the Kasterborous system. But he grabbed her hand tightly, before she could touch it. 

Her teeth bared at him, as she struggled to get free of his grasp, “LET- GO-“ She said, her jaw clenched. 

“No.” 

“You know I could kill you on MY ship, right? Easy.” She said, clicking the fingers of her free hand. 

“I know.” He said.

She laughed again, insanely, “So, would you mind letting go of my hand, please?” She said, furiously. 

“Why don’t you kill me instead?” He waited, and then tutted, “Don’t makes empty threats.” He let go of her hand, and she didn’t touch the control panel. She couldn’t control him, because he was right - empty threats don’t work. She couldn’t kill him.

She shouted something, angrily, turning and walking away from him.

He didn’t know how long he could keep this up. He would have to give in soon. After all, he wanted the baby too. She could sense something rising up in him. Anger, or sadness, she wasn’t sure.

He wanted to keep her safe. As much as he had cared about the baby, he cared about her more. It hurt him, too, to have lost the baby - more than he had made out. She knew this, she could sense it. But he couldn’t lose her for the baby. She came first. The only reason he remotely cared about the baby was because it was theirs. Any other baby, and he would have no trouble shooting it in the head. He wouldn’t lose a second of sleep over it. He just didn’t care. That was just the way he was - they both knew this. Evil, probably.


	35. Light Reading

They stayed in the Tardis for the next few days, sitting in the library, thinking. She didn’t feel sad anymore, which meant she knew she was going to be feeling something else soon... Her mood was changing. She was either sad, or angry enough to kill... Ashir Jexa, she thought, with a shudder of shame.

Because of this, she had tried to healthily distract herself with a good book.

But whenever she sensed he wasn’t looking, her eyes would dart onto him. She wanted her baby, but she didn’t want to lose him for it. She had known him for so long - her oldest friend? How could she give him up? They had been so close recently. It had felt like paradise. Was that feeling of paradise between them evil? Was the way he made her feel so good actually evil? 

Whether the thing going on between them was evil or not, she didn’t think she could give it up. It was addictive. This obsessive, evil, addicted-to-him part of herself, wanted to give the baby up, just for him. 

She had to decide.

She shifted her gaze onto him, away from her book, and he noticed. He smiled behind his book, and then continued ‘reading.’ At the moment, all they were doing was staring blankly at a page of words, their thoughts on other things. 

Finally, he put his book down. She decided not to look, as though she wasn’t interested in him. Until, she began to feel his eyes on her for a long while. He always wanted her attention, and he knew got to get it: she couldn’t help it, she had to see him. She looked up from her book, to see him just sitting there, watching her, his eyes soft, and a faint smile on his face.

She put the book down too, deciding it was too embarrassing to continue pretending. She still hadn’t made up her mind about the baby, so she was hoping that what ever was going to happen next would make her decide. 

He stood up slowly, and sat down on the settee next to her, way too closely, so their bodies were touching. The feeling between them was electrical.

“So, what do you wanna do?” He whispered in her ear. 

He was soft against her, hardly moving... She realized, suddenly, that he was  
seeking permission to continue. 

She felt as though this was the moment to decide. But his lips were so close - it was so easy. The easiest option was him, not the baby, and he had made it this way, to tempt her. She could feel her hearts pounding very hard and fast. Her breathe quickened. She tried to look away from him, to focus on some other place in the room, but he gently pushed her face back to look at him. “You know, if you want another baby, I can facilitate that.” He added, with a smirk.

Her breathe hitched slightly, overwhelmed. She closed her eyes, and moved closer to him. He pushed her lightly against the settee, chest to chest, as his teeth grazed her neck.

It was tempting, but she couldn’t abandon her child. Oh, perhaps she could choose him, just for now... Just for this one time... Let go. She wasn’t sad - she felt -

She kissed him. He had been dying for it. The wait was finally over. She opened her mouth, and moaned as his tongue swiped at her bottom lip, causing him to wrap his arms around her waist. 

She ended up straddling him, awkwardly, on his lap. She didn’t care. They broke apart, breathing heavily, but the Master didn’t stop.

He kissed her quickly, a peek, and then another on her cheek, even as she chased him for more. “Tell me.” He demanded. “Tell me you want to be with me.” The ‘me’ was very much solidarity. That did not include the baby.

She had known him for thousands of years... How could she give him up now?

“Yes.” She replied, compulsively.  
In this moment, yes - yes!

They had lost articles of clothing along the way to the bedroom. Her coat was discarded, along with the Master’s jacket. They would laugh about it later, maybe even tease each other, but right now all she wanted was him.

They made it to the door. It was a miracle. He opened it without breaking their passionate kiss. She thought about how good this felt and he smiled, maybe reading her thoughts. He maneuvered them around again, using his larger stature to throw her gently upon the bed. She lay there, looking up at him.

“You’re beautiful.”

The Master stood frozen. He looked down at her, staring deep into her eyes. He licked his lips, once, quickly, and the Doctor found herself following the movement. All at once, she felt something building inside her – a heat indescribable and burning.

He smiled, wickedly, eyes on her lips, “I do believe you’re staring, Doctor.”

“I do believe you’re staring.” She said.  
The Master shivered. Slowly, so slowly, he made his way down to his bed. The sight of him on his hands and knees, crawling towards her, only made the burning need of want stronger. She moved her hands, playing at the button of his shirt as he was on top of her, hands to the right and left of her head.

She could have felt threatened by the way he was looking at her, like she was five course meal – but she felt anything other than that.

He was… He was gorgeous. Pupils dilated with lust – he looked at her like she was the only thing that could ever possibly matter. 

Her hands, moving not of her own volition, went to smooth the hair out of his eyes, only for him to lean into the contact.  
“Tell me you don’t want this,” The Master whispered, kissing her palm reverently. “Tell me to stop.”

“No.” She told him, hearts racing.  
His eyes closed, whole body shuddering against her – she couldn’t help thinking it was hot. The Doctor’s hands went back to the buttons on his shirt, only for him to gently move her hands away. Instead, he pulled at his own shirt, letting buttons fly and snap off. It would have been funny and ridiculous, if she hadn’t felt so delighted by finally being allowed to run her hands over his chest.

In another moment, he was helping her with her own shirt, getting it off so fast she hardly realised.

“Stunning.” He whispered, both mentally and out loud, and the Doctor found herself melting into the sheets, closing her eyes. This felt like a dream – this felt like a dream she never wanted to wake from.

His hands roamed over her, soon traveling down, teasing at her ribs, scratching lightly at them one by one. She squirmed, only for him to growl, putting his mouth to work as he licked and bit at her neck.

She moved her head, allowing more access to her throat. He took that in stride, sucking and licking from her shoulder to her collarbone, all the way until he reached the fragile parts of her neck.

He used his teeth, scraping at the delicate skin, causing a loud whiny noise to escape from her throat. She would have felt embarrassed, only that it seemed to spur him on. His hands began to move again, teasing at the waistband of her trousers. Her hips buckled, so desperate to get his hand where she wanted it.

She moved her hand to his, intending to show him exactly what she wanted, only for him to grip her wrist tightly. In another moment, he was pinning her hand to the bed, above her head. She gasped, surprised, only for him to lean all his weight on her, trapping her.

She was lying on a hard, cold, metal table. Her hands and legs were clamped down, tightly, trapped. There was a buzzing in her head, and the strong and painful grasp of Cyber hands holding her. The air felt thin, she couldn’t breathe. She was confined, cut off, shut in. She could see her baby being taken away, but there was nothing she could do to stop it... It was inevitable.

His lips went to hers, only all she could feel was his weight on top of her, holding her in place and -

“No!” She said loudly, ripping away from him. He stumbled slightly.

He moved immediately, stilling above her, no longer on top of her. He hesitated to speak or move, and the she felt the electric atmosphere die. 

Embarrassment flooded through her, frustrated with herself.

She closed her eyes. She didn’t want him to see any tears. She was thinking about her baby. She was cold and clammy – ashamed. She shouldn’t have chosen him like that. It had been selfish. She loved her baby - didn’t she?

She turned on her side, away from him, pulling the sheets around her, covering her bare chest.

He said nothing. For a terrible moment, she was worried he would leave. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, hoping it was enough to make him stay.

“Don’t.” He said, tone harsh. “Don’t apologize.” She was glad she couldn’t see his face. “I just need to understand. I don’t understand.” He said, simply. But she could sense some frustration in his voice. He was devoted to her. He was desperately trying to please her, be considerate, kind-hearted - how she wanted him. But the anger inside him - that was the Master, was escaping him. She wasn’t living up to his desire, his want. There was a reason he called himself the Master. He wanted a partnership with her, but not a particularly even one.

She didn’t want to say what was going through her head. She knew that if she did, his warm-hearted facade would evaporate, in an instant, and that was the only way they worked together. He had a passion for her, a great desire, obsession - but it was infinitely complex. He cared for her, but not in a way she could cope with. They were just incompatible in that way. 

“I just,” She mumbled.

“Hey - no. Look at me.” He said, forcefully, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

She slowly moved onto her other side, carefully keeping the sheets covering her chest. He was sitting on the side of the bed. His stare was too intense - his eyes looked hard and painful. She was afraid of saying what she had to say. But she didn’t have a choice.

“I need to find our baby.” She said.

He turned his head away, so she could only see his back. She could sense something rising up in him. Anger, or sadness, she wasn’t sure.

He wanted to keep her safe. As much as he had cared about the baby, he cared about her more. It hurt him, too, to have lost the baby - more than he had made out. She knew this, she could sense it. But he couldn’t lose her for the baby. She came first. The only reason he remotely cared about the baby was because it was made from her. Any other baby, and he would have no trouble shooting it in the head. He wouldn’t lose a second of sleep over it. He just didn’t care. 

“Ok.” He said, softly. 

“What?” She was surprised when his voice came out so quietly. She was expecting rage. 

He turned around, to lay on the bed closely to her, so they were facing each other. He stroked her face and hair, gently, then said, “We’re going to get our baby back.” 

She could feel tears stirring in her eyes. Finally, they were on the same page. She smiled, weakly twitching with sadness.

“Thank you.” She whispered.


	36. We’re Landing

“Vortex manipulator.” She said, strapping it on his wrist before he could refuse it. “I’ve got enough for both of us, but I’m not using one.” 

“Why not?” He said, ridiculously. 

“I’m not leaving the baby behind. She won’t be able to use a vortex manipulator - too dangerous, it could kill her.” She said, firmly. He was about to say something, angrily, when she interrupted him, “Besides, that vortex manipulator is broken. Hopefully, if you get shot, it will transfer the energy into the device. I set its co-ordinates for the Tardis. It will bring you straight back here.” 

“But-“

“Listen to me.” She said, anxiously, “Please. Just do as I say. I promise you, this is the best we have.”

His skin looked slightly flushed, and his eyes looked concerned, fearful. 

“They’re not going to kill me.” She said, softly, “In fact, I wouldn’t even be shot at, so how would I get my vortex manipulator to work anyway? Please, just, understand.” She paused, “Anyway, we can use that to our advantage.”

He nodded.

“They won’t have a problem killing you.” She said, coldly.

“They won’t risk trying to kill me if it means you might get killed in the process.” He said.

“So basically, I can protect you.” She replied.

“So, basically...” he answered, 

“We don’t know what we’re doing.” She said, and they smiled at each other slightly. “As usual.” 

“We improvise!” He said, as he pulled a lever. The Tardis was in flight through the Time Vortex. They had to get the timing right. They had to get their baby out of that place as soon as possible - not turn up twenty years later. It was difficult to say where in time the child was being held exactly. But they knew roughly when she had given birth, so they could guess pretty accurately. 

She stood by the Tardis doors, waiting, tensely. He walked up to join her, pulling a gun out of his pocket -

“Uh - I’m not sure.” She said, looking at it, uncertainly.

“You had no problem killing Jexa!” He chortled. “But ruthless, cold-blooded Cybermasters keeping our child imprisoned? Oh, no! I’m going to take the moral high ground!”

“That was a mistake. I can’t - I won’t be like that anymore.” 

He rolled his eyes at her. “How sanctimonious is that. I suppose you’re right, and I’m wrong, as usual.” He muttered. “Unlike you, I’m going to do the right thing, by destroying the bad guys, and getting our child back. And unlike you, I don’t mind getting my hands dirty. Just leave it to me, dear.” 

She felt hurt by what he had said - humiliated even. She didn’t like the fact that maybe he was right. She nodded, to give her approval of what he was doing. She understood. 

The Tardis stopped, but didn’t land. He walked up to the console again, and had a look. “Right, we’re in the Kasterborous system.” He said. “I assume the ship is somewhere near Gallifrey.”

“Let’s go then.” She said. He was about to touch the console, when he stopped. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said, determinedly, slight irritation in her voice. Why was he asking now? “You’re afraid.” 

“Well of course I am.” He said. “They want you, and you’re as good as giving yourself up to them.” 

“That’s not what I’m doing.” She said. “We don’t have time to argue.”

“I’m not arguing.” He said, quickly, “I’m just asking again. Are you sure?” 

There were moments of silence, and then.  
“Yes.” She said, strongly. 

A click from the console panel, and they were off. “I can see the ship.” He called, “We’re landing.” He dashed towards her, and they stood by the door, staring ahead, at the incoming danger. She felt him fumble with her fingers slightly, to hold her hand, and she took it, gripping it firmly. They had just landed. She didn’t want to let go. For the first time after planning all of this, she was actually afraid of what was behind those doors. But if it meant she could be with her daughter, it was worth it. No time to dawdle. They swung the doors open.


	37. Won’t Let Go

She walked out first, closely followed by him. It was definitely the inside of a Cyber Ship. They were in a large corridor. Everything was metallic, and dimly lit. One wouldn’t be able to see, if it weren’t for the soft, blue tinted lights. The place was strangely silent, and intimidating.

“Surely they would have detected our ship landing?” She said quietly, unsettled by the silence and the fact there were no Cybermasters around. It certainly felt like a trap. But they knew it could have been a trap from the beginning - they weren’t backing out now. They had to find her.

“Come on.” He said. He walked forward down the long corridor ahead of them, and she quickly caught up to walk beside him. 

She caught a glimpse of a figure in the corner of her eye, and gasped quietly. Immediately, they both turned to see what it was. It was difficult to see, but she could definitely make out a metal capsule with a glass door, holding a dormant Cybermaster. It was standing there, completely still. Or at least she thought it was dormant. They could only assume. As long as they were quiet, it wouldn’t wake. 

She looked ahead, to realise it was a repeating pattern. Along the corridor, were seemingly hundreds of dormant Cybermasters to their left and right.

They slowly continued walking down the corridor. Taking their time, as to not trigger any movement sensors in the semi-conscious Cybermasters. 

With her fam, she would normally think of a joke round about now. ‘This place could do with some signs,’ might be one. But she was not with her fam. Things had changed, a lot. She had changed.

They continued making their way down the corridor. Until they reached a large door. It was twice the height of them. She had a look around, to see if there was any sign of a lock. Then she pulled her sonic screwdriver out from her coat.

“I thought you’d gotten rid of that.” He said, vaguely, looking at it curiously with a smile. 

“I can still be the Doctor once in a while,” She said, pointing it a the door, “even with you.” She added. “Ready?” She asked, before opening it.

“Ready.” A soft whistling noise and yellow light from the sonic screwdriver, and the door began to slide open, just as they heard loud beeping, seemingly all across the ship.

“Intruders located on level zero.” They heard a Cyber voice on a loud speaker.

“Great!” She said, sarcastically, as they rushed through the door they had just opened. She looked behind, to see the dormant Cybermasters they had seen earlier, waking up. At once, the glass doors opened on every single capsule, and the Cybermasters stepped out in unison.

She hurriedly closed the door behind them, with her screwdriver. 

“We’re not on the right level.” She said, briskly,

“We need to go up.” He said, 

“Right, yes,” She looked around, and immediately saw what looked like an elevator in the confined room. 

She called the elevator with her screwdriver. Within moments, the door opened and they hopped in. She hacked the elevator using the screwdriver, so it was now working by her controls, not Cyber controls. 

“Let’s go up.” She said, pointing her sonic screwdriver. “I’m thinking top floor?” 

“Good of a guess as any.” He shrugged. The elevator was fast. When it started moving, she grabbed onto the wall to steady herself. Moments later, it stopped, and she let go of the wall, feeling slightly sick, as though she had just been on a roller coaster. Clearly Cybermasters didn’t feel travel sickness.

She doors slid open, and there and then, a Cybermaster stood. He shot it with one blast, and they hurried past it, just as he shot it one more time to stop it from regenerating. There were lots of doors to the left and right of them. Where was she? There were thousands of places she could be.

“Can you keep a look out?” She said, stopping still around a corner. He nodded. She closed her eyes, and tried to focus on her child. 

She couldn’t find anything. She heard shots, and she panicked for a moment, unable to feel anything. She wasn’t here? 

“The Doctor is located.” She heard.

She had to focus, she thought, desperately. Where was she?

And then she felt a pull. She was close -

She opened her eyes, and realised she should have been shielding him from hits. She blocked him from the Cybermasters.  
“This way.” She shouted, taking his hand. They backed away, shooting Cybermasters as she went. The Cybermasters were clearly hesitant to shoot in case they hit her. They had stopped shooting completely now she was in front of him. 

With her screwdriver, she pointed it behind her, and a door opened. One and another. He shot two Cybermasters on the other side of the door she had just opened. She closed the door behind her, and the room was clear. They could separate. But the room was entirely empty. No signs of another door apart from the one they had just shut - and Cybermasters were on that other side trying to get in. 

She was unnerved now. Had she just made a terrible mistake?

“I thought you could sense-“ He began,

“Yes, I know.” She shouted to him, trying to think quickly, her hands over her head. 

There was a loud bang on the door. 

“They’re getting in here any second.” He said.

Why would there be an empty room? Perception filter, she thought. She closed her eyes again, and tried to focus on the truth around her - not what they could see. She felt the walls, quickly, to realise there was a door. She pulled out her sonic screwdriver, and opened it.

“Come on.” She said, as a door slid open, they walked through. She went first, and a Cybermaster immediately went to grab her, but he shot it straight in the head before it touched her. 

Preoccupied by the Cybermaster, he had not seen what she had seen. They were in a small medical room, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the thing in front of her. She immediately knew. She raced towards this tiny capsule, and opened it with her screwdriver. Her hands shaking, she picked up a small baby, wrapped in white blankets. She had almost, completely forgotten about the Cybermasters.

She felt his touch, and suddenly realised he was right beside her. She glanced at him, to see him staring at the baby in her arms. She could hardly keep her eyes off her. It was mesmerising. 

She was beautiful. New life. New life, of their own species. The last of their kind. She stroked her tiny forehead, with one finger, so gently, as though she were made of glass, like she could break at the slightest touch.

The banging was closer now. She had to come back to reality. She lifted her head, still holding the baby tightly in her arms. She would never let go. She wasn’t going to lose her - never again.

He was checking around the room for exits. “Nothing.” He said.

“There must be-“ She shouted, “It’s a perception filter!” 

“I know, I checked.” 

“What?” She said, breathlessly, staring at the door which was about to be burst open. 

He stood in front of her and the baby, as the door was about to open. With a crash, it was broken by a metal fist, and soon, the entire metal door collapsed. 

He managed to shoot a few of them, before one of them entered properly, and grabbed him, pulling his weapon out of his hand. He was pushed up against a wall, away from her, as she backed away, breathing fast, trying to get her baby out of harm’s way. “Delete.” It said, and he was taken out of the situation. Hopefully, he had been taken back to the Tardis, if the Vortex Manipulator worked. 

She was backed up against the wall, holding onto her baby. She watched tensely as several Cybermasters entered the room, to face her. She was on her own - outnumbered. One came towards her, and she shouted, moving into the corner of the room. It was above her, as she crouched on the floor, desperately shielding the baby with her own body. She had no where else left to go. She couldn’t fight back, she had a baby in her arms - not that fighting back would even help

A small pierce into her neck, and she gently felt herself sliding against the wall, and onto the ground, as she slipped in and out of consciousness, clinging onto her baby tightly. She wouldn’t let go. She couldn’t. 

But then she heard it. The familiar vworping sound of her Tardis. She couldn’t help a smile. It began to appear all around her. She could see her console room, slowly replacing the Cyber Ship. The Tardis was materialising around her.

Opening her eyes again, she briefly felt concerned, as the Cybermaster who had been nearest to her was also inside the console room of the Tardis. It didn’t have time to react though, before it was hit squarely in the back by a powerful blast. She heard it crash to the ground, and then, everything went dark.


	38. Her First Stars

She got up, slowly, to find herself lying down comfortably. It was warm. Her head had been rested on a pillow. She was covered in a thick duvet, and the sheets beneath her felt soft.

The comfort of the bed had almost made her forget about the events that had last ensued. 

Her hearts skipped several beats, when all of a sudden it came back to her. She remembered. Where was her baby? 

She sat up quickly, breathing heavily as though she had just awoken from a nightmare.

But she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. It was him. He was sitting in a chair beside the bed, and he was... holding their baby. He smiled softly, cautiously at her.

Her hands were shaking, but she managed to take the baby from his arms when he held it out for her. She steadily looked down at her baby’s face, and tears immediately fell down her cheeks.

Her baby, wrapped up in warm, safe blankets. She felt hesitant to touch her, as though she might break. She touched the baby’s skin, and felt a burst of love and gratitude, to have her baby safely under her finger tips. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so happy. 

Tears continued falling down her cheeks - she couldn’t help it, she couldn’t control her emotions. But she smiled nonetheless. Eventually, she managed to pull her eyes away from the baby, and look at him.

“We did it,” She said, and he nodded gently.

She looked down at their child.  
She was looking forward to showing her the universe... 

If she hadn’t just lost her, she would have taken her out of those Tardis doors this second. But instead, she held her baby tightly in her arms. Just for a little while... They could stay in the Tardis together - safe, at last.

After hours with their baby in her arms, he noticed she was starting to get tired. She shut her eyes occasionally, leaning against the headboard of the bed. 

“You can put her down if you want.” He said, softly. “She’s safe here.”

Slowly, she nodded, and carefully transferred the baby into his arms.

A large grin crept onto her face, “I’ve got just the right thing.” She said, excitedly. She got off the bed, and quickly tip-toed out of the room. A few moments later, she was carrying something into the room...

Oh, wow.” He said, wistfully, as she brought it over and settled it by the bed. 

A cot. An old, wooden cot - golden Gallifreyan writing on the sides and front. There were tiny metal stars, and planets which hung over it. “Your first stars.” He said, fondly, cuddling the tiny baby closer to him, before gently placing it into the cot.

“My first stars too.” She said.

“This was yours?” He asked, she nodded. 

He had assumed it was some old remains from when she had children - a long time ago, now. 

There were long moments of silence as they watched the baby, happily reaching and grasping up towards the stars hanging above. 

He leaned across the bed, and kissed her on the cheek. She pulled away from him, slightly too hastily - they both noticed it. 

She felt embarrassed, and he looked confused and hurt and frustrated. He had got her what she wanted - the baby. So why was she still sad? Why was she denying his touch? 

“She’ll never get to see Gallifrey, because of you.” The words came out much sharper than she had intended. She regretted it slightly. Moments ago, she was happy being reunited with her child. But now she was blinded with anger. Perhaps the stress of trying to rescue the baby had not been released yet. 

What? He thought, feeling hot in the cheeks - red, hot frustration pulsating around his body like blood. He had just helped her get the child back... all for her. 

“Why do you care about Gallifrey so much?” He said, dangerously, after too much silence. 

“I-“ She stumbled the beginning of her sentence. “Because I grew up there. It was my home.” 

“Your home?” He sniggered - looking nonplussed. Like he was ridiculing her. The words hurt her. They both knew what he was thinking. She wasn’t Gallifreyan. She was the Timeless Child. She didn’t want to speak to him any longer. “I want to be on my own for a while.” She said, coldly.

He sat on the bed next to her, giving her a hard stare. The friction was rising between them. She could sense it. 

Together - they had just rescued their baby and still... She didn’t have the decency to be grateful? If it weren’t for him, she would have been taken out a long time ago, he thought, savagely. Maybe even he could do it... Just a quick snap of her neck and she’d be -

No, stop - he thought. His thoughts were becoming darker and darker. He had to control himself. 

But the words came out of his mouth so naturally, so compulsively:

“Make me.” He whispered, sharply. “Try it.” She thought she could challenge him, after everything he’d done for her? She wouldn’t be able to force him out... He’d teach her... 

“What?” She said, blankly. She wasn’t expecting this.

“You heard me.” He repeated. “You have no right to push me away. I helped you. You and the baby would be dead if it weren’t for me.”

She wasn’t going to be tested by him. She stood up, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up with her. She then began to drag him towards the door, her hand clenched tightly around his arm - fingernails digging into his flesh. 

Their strength was evenly matched though. When she reached the door for her to push him out, he grabbed her other arm and pushed her up against the wall with it. 

He was slightly above her, pinning her arms to her sides - coming in closer. 

She pushed him away from her, roughly, and he backed away. He looked taken aback, surprised even.

He had expected her to be compliant. After everything they had done together, he had thought he would have been able to take whatever he liked from her now. 

Not that long ago, things had been perfect. She hadn’t angry with him for destroying Gallifrey. He had even killed someone in front of her, and she hadn’t objected. But she had changed now, and it worried him. He wasn’t going to let her get away from him. Especially not the baby. It was as much his as it was hers.

His expression hardened. He looked threatening. His teeth were bared slightly, like a wild animal. “Just to let you know.” He said, with a cold smile, “I’m not going to let you take the child away from me. You’re not going anywhere.” With a slam of the door, he had turned and exited.

She sighed, taking another look at the baby, before lying down. 

She was hoping her anger at him would fade away again. She couldn’t bear being angry at him, it was exhausting. She didn’t want to be angry at him for destroying Gallifrey, or the countless other things he had done. 

Why had she allowed him to murder and kiss her? After everything he had done, why was she still infatuated with him?

The anger should fade away... she thought. She hoped.


	39. Despite Everything

They avoided each other throughout the next day. She had spent most of her time in the library... and he was... somewhere. She had no idea where he was.

He could have left the Tardis, for all she knew. He was definitely angry enough to have left. In fact, he had probably gone out and killed a few hundred people. That’s what usually happened whenever she made him angry.

She had read many books, mainly story books, (and she always ripped out the last page and threw it away). She didn’t like endings.

She noticed her baby was very quiet. She held her most of the time, and she hadn’t heard her cry once. She hadn’t heard her cry ever, actually, come to think of it. The silence in the library became deafening after a few hours..

She felt alone and trapped. She couldn’t leave with the baby - it was theirs. Not that she was even sure she wanted to leave, but the thought of not being able to made her feel uneasy anyway.

Only a few hours of being alone made her want him back. Well, she wasn’t completely alone. She had her baby, of course, but she wanted him too. She didn’t want to be angry with him. She hardly felt any anger left - only pain, and longing. She didn’t care if she had to apologise to get him back - she just wanted him back.

She wanted to feel his hearts next to hers.

“Contact.”

Contact, he replied.

“I’m sorry.” She said, immediately. He flinched slightly, as the words came pounding into his head, hard. She clearly meant it - it had stirred a lot of emotion in her. He could sense it. He didn’t respond, but she knew this was his way in accepting it. “I want to be with you.” She whispered. Perfect, he thought. “Where are you?” She continued, “You feel so far away...”

“I’ll come to you.” He said, quietly, and the connection was broken.

When he entered the library and she heard his footsteps coming towards her, she sighed, and leaned back slightly on the settee - still cradling the baby, with a book in her lap. She had been afraid he wasn’t coming.

Slowly, he sat down on the seat beside her, staring at the tiny baby in her arms.

“She’s very quiet...” She said, softly, also looking down at their baby. “I don’t know... I expected her to be noisy. But I haven’t heard her cry once yet.”

There was an uncomfortable silence. Not for him, he loved uncomfortable silences, and he wanted to drag it out until it was time.

“Do you want to-?” She said, holding out the baby. She shifted the baby’s weight into his arms, and stared at his face - every little detail for his reaction. She could see happiness there. “I’m so happy to have her back.” She said, affectionately, “There’s something I never said... Thank you - for helping me get her back.”

 _Finally, she’s come back to her senses!_ He thought. _She should be thankful!_

He nodded in response, and she smiled in return. 

_Good girl... Now, she will get her reward. No more uncomfortable silences. Just his unending affection._

“I wouldn’t worry.” He said, calmly.

“Worry about what?” She asked.

“The baby being quiet. I expect she’ll become extremely talkative soon.”

“What makes you think that?” She asked, curiously.

“Well, because she’s yours.” He laughed.

“ _Ours_.” She corrected him,

“Well, yeah, I suppose.” He said, awkwardly, but she could still see him smiling rather smugly, nonetheless.  
‘Ours’. That word had sent a delightful chill down his spine. Him, and the Doctor - ‘ _ours_.’

She could sense him cheering up immensely.

He felt in control again - _with her_. In _control_... there was a reason he still called himself the _Master_. She was happy again - happy _with him_ , exactly what he _wanted_.

The edge of his mind was creeping along hers, scraping gently at all the niches she never bothered to guard as carefully as she should. He was invading her privacy to some extent, but she didn’t see it in that way. She allowed it, also pressing into his mind until they had melded together. A memory was shared between them...

_He liked her looking at him, her attention on him. She could sense it. She wanted to look away, but she couldn’t, she liked it too. An invisible force were drawing them together. The tension was ever building. Surely - an explosion any moment now?_

_She heard herself saying something - it didn’t matter. She heard him say something. That didn’t matter either._

A _nd at the sound of those words, she was kissing him. They touched each other’s faces and pulled hair, just wanting more. More happened - but it was difficult to decipher. She was too distracted by this memory. She was feeling it from her perspective, and his._

_He pushed her roughly, so she was backed up against the Tardis. She could feel a smile tugging on his lips. He moved in closer, and she felt something warm inside when he touched her waist. He could feel it too._

Back in the real world, not this dream, she heard him laugh. But not in a cruel sounding way.

_He began mouthing her neck, and she moved her hair away so his lips could touch every inch of her skin._

_The dream ended._ With a snap, they broke apart from the dream and into reality again.

They were still in the library, sitting closely on the settee. They laughed together breathlessly, as the baby made a strange gurgling sound and reached up, as high up as she could, like she wanted to touch them.

She gave the baby her hand, and the baby gripped onto the hand with her fingers, pulling it towards her mouth so she could lightly suckle the Doctor’s thumb. She felt tender and warm.

She glanced at him, to see him gazing down at the baby. She couldn’t quite ascertain his feelings from his face.

“What are we going to call her?” She asked.

He hadn’t thought of this. He was so used to the name he and the Doctor had given to themselves. The name he was born with hardly ever crossed his mind. He wasn’t sure how to answer. “Koschei?” The Gallifreyan word came out of her mouth beautifully.

“I don’t respond to that name.” He said, calmly, but there was a hint of hurt and rage. That name stirred many memories.

“Master, then.” She said, softly. _Yes-yes-yes, he thought, I am the Master._ That word, coming out of her mouth, was divine. Complete and utter, divinity. He desperately wanted her to say it again, but forced back the urge to ask.

That name, that one word, infinitely made up for any way he had displeased him before. “What do you want to call her?” She repeated, gently, resting her head against his shoulder, her breath fluttering against his ear.

“I don’t know.” He said, casually, leaning further back on the settee. “We can think about it, yeah?”

She nodded, and rested an arm around his waist, whilst gently stroking their baby in his arms.

“Can I trust you?” She said, after a while, lifting her head slightly to make eye contact with him.

“If you like.” He smirked.

She managed to smile weakly at him. She decided that she could trust him, to some extent. She trusted him when she was pregnant, and with his help, they had safely gotten the baby back. He had also rescued her, when the Cyberium had taken her.

The Master’s mood could always chop and change. He was not a good person - neither was she. She hadn’t forgotten all of the terrible things he had done. She remembered how angry he had become, only yesterday, when she had denied him his touch.

He was _dangerous_ , he always had been. She was wary of that. But he was also her oldest friend in the universe - the only one of her kind left, that she knew of anyway.

She couldn’t let him hurt her, or the child - _especially the child._

Despite all of this, _she still wanted to be with him._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like not many people are too interested in this story and more interested in my other stories.
> 
> BTW - I wrote this a while back and am slowly uploading it, so my writing may not be as good in this one as it is in my current stories. My writing has improved and changed a lot since this one.
> 
> Im focusing more on them because I’m getting more feedback but if anyone is still reading this one please let me know if you would like more chapters! - I will continue uploading them :)
> 
> Thanks! 💜


End file.
